Naruto Turns Into Naruko
by BadButt94
Summary: Summary: While on a mission Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Suigetsu, Jūgo, and Kakashi were out on a mission, Naruto performed his Sexy No Jutsu and someone cased another jutsu to make him permanently a female. Will he survive, or will everyone mob him.
1. Naruto!

**Summary: **While on a mission Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Suigetsu, Jūgo, and Kakashi were out on a mission, Naruto performed his Sexy No Jutsu and someone cased another jutsu to make him permanently a female. Will he survive, or will everyone mob him.

**Chapter 1: Naruto! **

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my one bedroom apartment to the sun shining through my window. I tried to protest it by pulling the covers over my head and getting some more rest. Yesterday's practice with Kakashi was ruff, but every day I am grateful that Team 7 is reunited with some extra members. Sai, that fake Sasuke perverted impersonator. Suigetsu the jokester and Jūgo the strict serious type. It took months after I dragged Sasuke back. It was weird to see those two following us back, but after a while everyone warmed up to each other. Even Sakura begin making friends with the two, but she spends most of her time knocking the shit out of Sai and Suigetsu because of their smart remarks.

Looking at this past year I laugh at the differentness in personality everyone went through. I noticed I've been getting a lot more stairs than normal, but the weird thing is that they aren't full of hate, but of something else… lust maybe. Even some of my male and female friends are staring at me like that. Sai and Sasuke have become more perverted, protective, and competitive then before. Every now and again I would wake up to find either Sasuke or Sai in my room. Hoping the other wasn't there. Sasuke also smiles a lot more. Mostly at me. It seems as though it's reserved just for me. Sakura came out of the closet with Ino… more fun for me. Kakashi is actually later than usual… surprised us. To be honest I think it has something to do with Iruka-sensei. They had moved in together and now I'm scared to walk by their house at night. One day Kakashi didn't even show up one day and Juugo almost lost it. Jiraiya turned more into a pervert… if that was even possible, but still one of the best teachers I ever had. Tsunade is still Hokage, her time's almost mine, but I can wait until the time comes. The biggest surprise is that the times we'd come into her office and find her drunk are rare now.

Anyway I pulled the covers over my head so I could go back to sleep because we had the day off. Everything was fine until I heard people talking. There are only two people that would have the never to wake me and I swear to God if they…

**ONE… TWO… THREE…**

I felt a set of two hands pull the bottom of my covers off of my body. I slowly rise up, eyes glaring, like Dracula out of his coffin, to look at the two culprits.

"Sakura and Sasuke. So, what do I owe for this lovely visit at… noon?"

"Naruto you dobe get up, you're late."

"Late for what Sasuke?"

"Kakashi called a last minute meeting and now he's waiting for you, so get up."

I groan as I get out of the bed, collect my orange and black jumpsuit, and got into the bathroom and get ready. When I come out Sasuke is going through my stuff while Sakura was having an apple in the kitchen. I grab my keys and we walked out the door to go see what the old pervert wanted.

…

…

…

…

We arrive at the training grounds where Suigetsu, Jūgo, and Kakashi were waiting.

"Ah Naruto, how nice of you to join us."

"I would have been here earlier had I known."

"Well let's get started. Today you will have a day off-"

We all groan.

"Please tell me that's not what you called us out here for Kakashi-sensei." Sakura complained.

"You didn't let me finish. The reason I am giving you the day off is because the Hokage, Lady Tsunade wants to send us on an important mission."

My face lights up.

"_Finally! He actually has something to say that I'm interested in."_

"What's the mission?" Jūgo said.

"We have to retrieve the Ultimate Jutsu Scroll."

"What's that?" Suigetsu asked.

"This scroll contains the most powerful jutsus ever created, by the most powerful Shinobi. Tomorrow we're going to go to the Hidden Mist Village to retrieve it. So today rest up, pack, and be here by sunrise tomorrow morning. See ya."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the rest of us alone.

"This is so exciting!" I shot.

"Hn."

"Hn? Is that all you ever say Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can't even get somewhat excited about this scroll?"

"How can I? We have to get a scroll that we can't even look at. There's nothing to get excited about."

"You wanna fight Sasuke? I'm already mad at you for earlier."

"Let's go dobe. I'm just itchin' to kick your ass anyway."

"Alright I'm leaving. You two children can fight this one out." Sakura said as she walked home.

"Yeah me too. I can catch up on some sleep before I pack." Suigetsu said.

"I'll leave too." Jūgo said.

"It's just us Sasuke. You ready?"

"Think you can win?"

"Believe it!"

…

…

…

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Me and the dobe battled it out for an hour now. He dodges my fireballs and I just make it out of the way when he uses his Rasengan.

"_Even though I hate to admit it… he is really strong. He has matured."_

My eyes darted over every movement his body makes. The way his hair moves with the wind and his body is… indescribable. I think my heart stopped when he landed on top of me after he pushed me through multiple trees, breaking them in the process. Or it might have been the time the time when our blades clashed together and he lost his footing and fell backwards with me on top. Every moment with my dobe is precious to me. That's why I refuse let Sai get to close to him.

Exhausted from our sparing, we sit back to back under a tree. I could feel his body trying to catch its breath like mine, but what caught my attention was the sound of his zipper coming down and when he slumped against my back. A smirk appeared as I leaned back and closed my eyes. Subconsciously my hand moves towards his. When our hands make contact, we held them together and fell asleep, but before I slipped I thought I heard him whisper something about love.

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

The team met at Konoha's gates at sun rise like they said. They set out with their stuff on their backs and entertainment from different people in the group. When they set up camp, every night they would sit around the fire and tell stories, jokes, and just hang out until it was time for guard duty. Sai and Sasuke would fight over who would get to sleep with Naruto, but each night he would just get his own or he would just sleep under the stars.

They arrived at the village and retrieved the scroll and began to head back to the village. On the last night before they were going to arrive in Konoha; they were attacked by a band of different Shinobi from different villages. Naruto had done his Sexy No Jutsu Rasengan combo when out of nowhere; one of the Shinobi performed a jutsu and aimed it at Naruto.

"**NARUTO!" **

Sai and Sasuke rushed over to try and help him, but it was too late. The jutsu hit him, causing him to fall back with lighting coursing through his veins. Angered that someone hurt his best friend Sasuke activated his cursed mask and slathered every last Shinobi standing. Sakura used her medical jutsu to heal his wounds while Sai and Sasuke argued.

"**SAI! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"**

"**MY FAULT?!"**

"**YEAH! IF YOU HAD NEVER GOT IN MY WAY NARUTO WOULD BE FINE** **RIGHT NOW!"**

"**NO YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO SAVE HIM BUT YOU LET YOUR DAMN UHCIHA PRIDE GET IN THE WAY AND INTERFERED!"**

"**ENOUGH YOU TWO! **I am sick of you two playing the blame game. It's both of your fought. You let your affections for Naruto interfere and you lost sight of what's important. Tonight you both will be on guard duty."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

Both boys hung their heads in shame at the truth. When Sakura was done she walked over to them with her head also hung low.

"Sakura how is he?" Kakashi asked.

"He's physical damage has been healed, but there is a certain electricity flowing through his body that I haven't seen before. We need to get him to Lady Tsunade as soon as possible."

"Well **(*grunts*** **as he picks Naruto up) **we're on our way to Konoha tomorrow so when we get there, she'll be the first we see. Ok everyone bed time, we're going to wake up early so we can rush Naruto to Tsunade. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Kakashi-sensei." Everyone said in unison.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I watch as everybody except Sai goes into their tents to sleep the day off. I turn to look Sai dead in his eyes as I spoke a simple request.

"Sai, I'll take the first watch."

He hesitates before entering Sakura's tent. I turn to jump into the tree to watch the night sky. Most of the night was quiet with the excepting of the wind, but most of the night my eyes dotted over Naruto's tent. I could feel my eyes soften with sadness at the truth behind Kakashi's words.

"_Naruto. I am so sorry. If it wasn't for this damn Uchiha pride, you would still be alright and smiling right now. But now you're lied up in your tent resting. Oh Naruto… I just hope… __***sighs* **__I just hope you're alright."_


	2. Unexpected Transformation

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Transformation**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When I could feel my eyes slowly flutter open. My head throbbed as I tried to remember what happened last night.

"_Oh yeah. That jutsu that hit me. I guess it wasn't very strong because I feel fine."_

I pulled my zipper down a little on my jacket to cool myself off. I pulled my tent flap open so I could get out. Through the flap I saw all my teammates and my teacher.

"Good morning." I yawned.

I rubbed my eyes as I stepped out of the tent. To my surprise everyone was staring at me wide-eyed like.

"What?"

I asked while looking at them. Then I felt my pants and boxers slip off my waist. Their eyes opened even wider and their jaws dropped.

"_That's weird. My pants don't usually fall down like that and on top of that my boxers too. They sure are acting weird. Well weirder then usual anyway."_

I bend down to pick my boxers and pants of the floor. I noticed some one's blond hair was falling on the floor as next to me, but I was broke out of that thought as I looked up and they were all facing the other way, leaning over. I smelt blood in the air as I stood up. When they turned back around rose up slowly and placed a hand on my hip.

"Ok guys what gives? Why are you all bleeding? And why… **WHY IS IT SO DAMN HOT HERE?! **Is anyone else hot here?"

The temperature feels like it's about ninety to a hundred. I can barely stand so I stumble over to a tree for support. While leaning on the tree with one hand, I used the other to unzip my jacket even further and let it slip of off my shoulders a little. When I look back they all feel face first on the ground anime-style.

"_This is starting to get a little creepy."_

"Ok guys, someone tell me why you guys are acting like this or-"

I grab my throat. I notice it's higher… almost as if I have a girl's voice.

"What's wrong with my voice? It must have been the jutsu."

"That's not all that jutsu changed." Suigetsu said.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh Naruto… how do you feel right now?" Kakashi-sensei asked me.

I looked at him in curiosity before answering.

"I feel fine, just hot. I need to take off my jacket…"

"**NO!" **They all yell at once

"I don't know quite how to explain this…"

"Explain what?"

I keep my hand on my hip and take the other one and run it threw my long blond hair… Wait! What!

"_Since when do I have long blond hair? Since when are my legs slender? Since when have my nails looked girly? Since when did I get boobs? Since when did I turn into a girl?! So wait if I am a girl then… my… my…"_

I fall backwards letting blackness over come me, but instead of falling on the ground, I fell in the arms of someone. I could already see black before I even began to think of whose arms I was in.

…

…

…

…

When I woke up I was still in someone's arms. Curious to see who was holding me I looked up and saw I was in the arms of Kakashi-sensei. I wiggle and squirmed out of his arms. I wasn't thinking. I was scared. But I didn't know he would drop me. As I fell from the tallest tree, it felt as though time slowed. I became so oblivious to everything else around me until I felt two strong arms catch me before I hit the ground. When I was able to look, Jūgo was holding me. I couldn't get a close look at his face, but I could hear his heart race and I could barely see it, but there was slight blush on his face. I couldn't stay awake for much longer. Another blackout consumed me and I blacked out.

…

…

…

…

When I woke I was on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. I screamed as everybody's face except Kakashi's was close to mine.

"I told you not to get to close."

"Damn it. I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that I was a girl and that my dick was gone. Man it was crazy."

"Uh Naruto…?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"You are a girl."

I sat up in surprise at her words. When I did I looked down and saw I had breast, womanhood, long blond hair, slender legs, the whole thing. I felt tears welling in my eyes. I crossed my arms over them as they fell down my face, raising my shirtless jacket as well.

"Naruto, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked.

"Because… I'm… a… chick…!"

"Well… at least you're hot."

All of us turned to look at Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, try and be serious. This is about me magically changing genders overnight."

"Right, sorry. But I am serious."

"Ok now that that's established… Kakashi-sensei what should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Well first let's see if Naruto can walk with his new _slender_ legs."

_Pervert!_ Was probably what we all thought. But he was right. I got off the bed, stumbling a little bit, but I finally got the hang of it. I swayed my hips a little bit as I walked. I could feel the stairs of everyone on me as I walked back and forth across the floor.

"Good now next step is clothes. Sakura, you're in charge for going in town and getting him some new clothes because his current ones are too big. I'm going to go into town to take care of some business so while I'm gone you all are responsible for Naruto's well being. If _**anything**_ happens to him then you're all in trouble. Is that understood?"

They all nodded their heads in an understanding.

"Good now I'm off. I'll be back. We'll rest here tonight and leave in the morning."

We watched as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, but then eyes were reverted back to me as I spoke.

"Ok Sakura I guess you have to help me out. So what should I do?"

"Well first you must take a bath because women have to stay clean and when you get out I'll give you my pajamas to wear for when we go shopping. Ok?"

"Ok."

I sat on the bed thinking about this situation. Didn't really pay attention, but I could hear the sounds of the water running and Sakura rummaging through her bag for her pajamas. When the water stopped, she tossed me the clothes, tied my hair up, and I went into the bathroom to stripped before slipping into the tub. Outside I heard Sakura yell at the boys for trying to spy on my.

"_I swear. I was just a boy yesterday and now that I'm a girl their all over me like white on rice."_

I relaxed into the water. It felt so nice. When I got out I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, lotion up, and got dressed in Sakura's pajamas. I wore a black tank top and red shorts. I had no underwear or bra to wear. I could feel as they bounced with every step. All these new sensations were… weird, but pleasurable. The funniest thing was that my breast were bigger then Sakura's. I walked out of the bathroom to see that only Sakura was left.

"Where are the others?"

I saw her cheeks flush pink as she turned away from me.

"They're waiting for us outside. We're going shopping for a bras, underwear, and clothes for you. So come on, let's get going."

I grab my black ninja shoes and laced them up along with my jacket. We begin to walk out of the room, but stopped when we saw all four guys laying anime-style on the floor after seeing me.

"Come guys let's go Sakura doesn't like to be kept waiting."

We walk out of the hotel and into town where heads turned everywhere I went. Whispers about me spread like wildfire, but quickly died down thanks to everyone in the group. We reached a frilly girls store where they hand everything I could possibly need. Sakura was like a raging woman. She through clothes at the boys like it was nothing. Everything from stockings, to thongs, bras, shirts of many styles, skirts, shorts, and pants. They were getting ready to drop everything and run, but Sakura threaten them not to. Finally, she pulled me into a dressing room where she made me try on outfit after outfit.

First it was a pair of orange shorts and a black shirt with the word Foxy written on the front. Then there was the pair of low riding black skinny jeans, with an orange shirt that swung over one shoulder and stopped an inch above my belly button. But every outfit made the boys pass out from blood loss. Finally she picked an outfit where the skirt was orange and lacey with three layers, a black tank top with a orange strip going down the front and finally a more form fitting version of my orange and black jackets. Sakura also gave me a couple bras and underwear, couple of outfits, and a brand new pair of shoes, they looked like hers. She pulled my hair into a ponytail only leaving a bang to hang in my face. When I walked out of the dressing room they had fainted again, but I didn't care because I refused to try anymore outfits on.

We made it back to the room with little trouble. We eat, rested, and left. While we jumped tree from tree I either stayed behind the group or I raced so fast they couldn't catch up. I was trying my best not to let them see up my skirt because we would have a problem the whole way. When we finally landed, we were at the gates of our home… The Hidden Left Village… Konoha.


	3. Permanent Sex Change

**Chapter 3: Permanent Sex Change**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Team 7 arrived at the gates of Konoha late afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, the town was bustling, and Naruto was worried.

"Oh no, Kakashi-sensei, what if someone sees me?"

"Well looks like you'll have to travel by roof then."

"But-"

"Don't worry. We'll be right behind you. Or would you rather one of us go with you?"

"NO! I would like to remain rape-free."

Without warning he jumped from roof to roofon his way to the Hokage Tower. Just as he landed on one of the tallest roofs, a flock of birds flew up, scaring him and caused him to lose his footing.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Just as I could feel myself falling the only thing I was thinking was _"stupid birds"._ I tried to do a back flip so I land on my feet, not caring who saw up my skirt. When I tried, I failed so I did the next best thing… I pulled my arms into my chest while my knees bent together, waiting to hit the ground. I closed my eyes hoping that someone would save me before I hit the ground. I guess I got my wish. I could feel myself being pulled into a racing chest while one arm caresses my back while the other held my legs under my knees. I slowly opened my eyes to see my rescuer. He had long brunette hair, pale skin, a pretty white smile. When I looked up, silver eyes met mine and a slight blush appeared across my face.

"Neji?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You look familiar… have we…?"

"**NEJI! PUT NARUTO DOWN!"**

"Naruto?" Neji turns to look at me.

My face glows a brighter red when I nod, indicating it was me.

He gently puts me on my feet.

"I had a feeling it was you. What happened?"

I stared at Neji as I explained to him what happened. The odd thing was that I saw how his eyes ran all over my body while I talked. I also noticed the glares he got from everyone behind me. Even Kakashi-sensei glared.

"I figured as much, are you ever going to turn back?"

"I don't know? That's why we're going to see Grandma Tsunade now."

"Hump. Well I tell you what… how about after you get back… I'll buy you some Ramen. It's been a while since we've eating together wouldn't you agree?"

"Um sure. I'd like that."

"Good I'll meet you at the training grounds in an hour. Bye."

"Bye."

I couldn't help but blush even brighter when he left. What was I thinking? I accepted a date from Neji; the only thing is that… it felt right. My thoughts were like a train wreck. They kept flittering back to Neji. I felt flustered, more attracted to him. I even found myself wondering what kind of boyfriend he would be.

"Naruto! How could you accept a date from Neji?!" Sai yelled.

"I don't know. I don't have an explanation for anything I do anymore. I just say things as they come to mind."

"Oh no." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Sasuke said.

"Naruto's brain is becoming more girl like. Quick Naruto, what do you like to do when you're with girls?"

"Well you know that Sakura, I love to get the girls together and paint our nails. ***giggles***. Oh my god, what the Hell did I just say."

"Kakashi this is getting worst." Suigetsu said.

"I know, come on everyone let's hurry." Kakashi said.

We raced off to Granny Tsunade's office.

"I need her to fix me now, before it's too late."

**Tsunade's P.O.V**

"_For once, being Hokage isn't so bad .No hundred-pound paperwork, all my sake is right here, and the village is quiet. I hope the rest of the day goes like this."_

**KNOCK. KNOCK**

"Come in. Ah, Kakashi Hatake how did the mission go?"

"We retrieved the school, but we have more of a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well I think it'll be easier if you see for yourself. You can come in now."

I watched as the rest of Team Kakashi filled into the room, but the one person I wanted to see wasn't there.

"Where's Naruto?"

They parted in two rows as a blond girl with three whiskers like scares walked through them towards my desk.

"Hi Grandma Tsunade."

My eyes widen in shock as the recantation of who this stranger could be.

"Is that you, Naruto?"

He nods.

I pick up my desk, angered at the irresponsibility by the sensei of my little Naruto's team. He leaves a boy and comes back as a girl. I watched trough blinded fiery as they all cowards in fear.

"**Kakashi Hatake! What's the meaning of this?!" **

Naruto stepped in front to protect them.

"**Grandma! Calm down! You can't help me if you're riled up!"**

***sigh* **I sighed as I looked back at them while they nodded their heads. I couldn't help but smile at the young blond.

"_Even in another body, Naruto still has some wisdom."_

"You're right Naruto. Team Kakashi, I'm sorry."

I placed the desk down and grabbed my sake.

"_I need my sake if I'm ever going to get through this."_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Tsunade watched, with her fingers laced together and her chin laying on top of them as the female version of Naruto explained the situation.

" Hump. I never heard of a jutsu like that before. I'm going to have a closer look at your chakra flow. Maybe I'll find some answers there. Kakashi, Naruto. Come with me."

"Where are we going Granny?"

"To the next room. That's where I'll check your chakra."

Tsunade followed Kakashi and Naruto into the next room, but stopped just as her fingers touch the door frame.

"Oh and one more thing… if any of you try to peek into the next room… you'll be punished."

**Tsunade's Office**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The rest of the team sat in silence as the examination was performed. Everyone to indulged in their own perverted thoughts of the young blond, but soon they were brought back to reality by a creeping Sasuke. They watched as the Uchiha crawled across the floor to the wall linking the office to the examination room.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"The next best thing Sakura."

"And that would be…?" Suigetsu said.

"Well smart ass the answer to that would be… to listen. Lady Tsunade said we couldn't watch but she didn't say we couldn't _listen_."

"That's actually a good idea Sasuke." Jūgo replied.

They all crawled over to the wall so they could hear the conversation.

**The Conversation**

**Door Shuts**

**Tsunade: **Ok. Naruto removed your clothes.

**Naruto: What?! Why?!**

**Tsunade: **I have to inspect every inch of your body and my chakra won't work with your clothes on.

**Naruto: **I will not undress in front of my sensei… man or woman.

**Kakashi: **Come on Naruto. Listen to your Hokage and get naked right now."

**Tsunade: KAKASHI!**

**Naruto: **Pervert.

**Kakashi: **Naruto…

**Naruto: NO!**

**Kakashi: **Do you _**want **_me to come over there and take them off for you?

**Naruto: **I'd rather jump in the river with my clothes on.

**Kakashi: **I can arrange that later.

**Naruto: **You'll have to catch me first you old man.

**Tsunade: Naruto! Kakashi retrain him.**

**Kakashi: **Hey Naruto I can see your underwear.

**Naruto: **I'm not falling for that one.

**Kakashi: **So it's ok if you want me to see your black lace thongs?

**Tsunade: **Naruto, what the hell? You only been a girl for two days and you're already wearing thongs?

**Naruto: I didn't pick them out! Sakura did!**

**The Boys in Tsunade's Office: **Nice job Sakura.

**Kakashi: **Ha-ha finally caught you little brat. Now will you stop squirming?

**Naruto: Wait! What are you doing? No don't touch those! **

**Kakashi: **Well since you won't sit down and undress like a good little boy-

**Naruto: I'm not a **_**GIRL…**_

**Tsunade: **…

**Kakashi: **…

**Naruto: **Or… um… I mean…

**Kakashi: **It's ok _**Naruko**_… We know the truth, now squirming.

**Naruto: No Kakashi-sensei! Keep your hands to yourself! *SCREAMS***

**Tsunade: Kakashi! Get your hands off of Naruto's breast!**

**Kakashi: **He's the one who keeps biting me.

**Naruto: YOU KEEP TOUCHING… **_**EVERYWHERE!**_

**Tsunade: NARUTO STOP MOVING AND KAKASHI GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM-**

**Naruto: *moans***

**All: KAKASHI!**

The group couldn't help themselves. Sakura ran full speed into the wall as she punched it. The wall came crumbling down. The rest of them jumped through the new formed hole, ready to fight their sensei for touching their poor little Naruto, but what they saw made them weak in the knees. Naruto was strapped to the table… completely naked.

"What are the five of you doing?" Kakashi asked while he sat in the corner reading his porn book.

"We- uh… You see we…"

"**I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STAY OUT!" **Tsunade said as she rolled up her sleeve getting ready to knock them out when she was stopped by an ominous aura surrounding Naruto along with his deep demonic voice.

"Granny Tsunade… release me. I want to be the one who deals with them."

"Are you sure?"

"… … Release me…"

"* sigh* Fine. Kakashi release Naruto."

Kakashi tucked the book under his arm as he unstrapped Naruto from the table. They all watched as Naruto slowly rose from the table and walked towards Sasuke with his head held down. When he stopped they just stared, confused on what his next action would be. Although shaking where he stood, Sasuke felt compelled to reach out and touch Naruto.

"Naruto?"

His head snapped up at the sound of his name. The five people standing before him couldn't help but look at his eyes. They weren't their normal beautiful blue eyes. They had turned orange with little slits. His fangs and nails grew a little, hair started to spike, and his whiskers were deepened. When Sasuke saw this he drew his hand back a little but he slowly started to reach towards him again.

"Naru-"

Naruto grabbed his wrists, almost crushing it, moved out of the way, and then connected his fist to Sasuke's face, sending him flying into the wall. He didn't wait to get in front the others and did the same to each one until every single one was unconscious from pain and blood loss. Even while being beaten to a pulp they still could think about his naked body before them.

Minutes later all five members woke up and were treated for their wounds. When they walked into the office Naruto was adjusting his skirt. When hearing them come in, Naruto turned around and smile, but his smiled faded when he saw their faces.

"Oh my god. What happened to you guys?"

"Naruto… do you not remember?" Sakura said.

"Remember what?"

"Naruto what's the last thing you remember?" Tsunade said.

"Hump. I remember being strapped to the examination table by my perverted sensei, who by the way I'm telling Iruka-sensei, and now I'm in your office."

"Naruto… *sigh* I…"

"Kakashi I think it's better if I tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Naruto I got the results from your examination. Your charka flow somehow got reversed."

"Reversed?"

"Naruto, did you use your Sexy NO Jutsu during the battle?"

"Yes. Right before I got hit with the jutsu."

"Hump. That maybe the answer."

"Uh Lady Tsunade could you please explain. We're still lost."

"It's like this Sakura… when Naruto was hit by the Reverse Jutsu, as its name applies, it reversed his chakra flow. Technically it sent him back in time. What happened after he was hit?"

"When I was checking him I sensed a strange electric current flowing through him and every now and again some electricity would escape and show outside his body, Kakashi-sensei put him to bed, and when he woke up he was… _like this_."

"When you sensed that weird electrical current was when his chakra was being reversed."

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why he's a girl."

"I was getting to that Sai. I have read on this at one point in a scroll. The scroll said that it's rare, but it can happen."

"Would you start making sense you old hag!" Suigetsu shouted.

"… … … … Anyway to put it simple… during the reversing phase his charka still flows, but the reversing stopped at his Sexy No Jutsu which turned Naruto into Naruko…

At that moment everyone turned to see Naruto sitting on the couch, legs crossed, eyes watching in amazement as he twirled one of his ponytails.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am. It's just… my hair."

"What about it?"

"It's a little tangled. I need to brush it more often. Wow my nails are shiny and my skin is so soft. I wonder if the rest of it feels like this…"

"Will he ever turn back? Please say no."

"Well Suigetsu I don't know. There is no known cure for this… Which means that Naruto maybe a girl… permanently."

Upon hearing this Naruto jumped up and gripped the desk as he bent over it.

"**GRANNY! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!"**

"…"

"**GRANNY?!"**

"I don't know Naruto. No one has ever lived long enough to… Wait I got it!"

"Really! Tell me Granny!"

"If we can just find the person who casted the jutsu… maybe he can reverse it. Does anyone know when he is?"

Sasuke put his head down and whispered to himself…

"_If Naruto knocked me out because I saw him naked. I'm terrified of what he'll do if he finds out I killed what maybe his only chance of returning to normal."_

"Well?"

"How do I put this…" Kakashi started.

"Sasuke put him six feet under." Suigetsu finished.

"**WHAT?!"**

The news hit Naruto like a knife through his heart. Just knowing that the identity you worked so hard to create could be taken away forever. Naruto couldn't help up slide to the ground and cry his eyes out.

"Now Naruto just calm down. Sasuke was so upset that he couldn't save you that he decided to kill everyone to let out his angry. Oh wait that wasn't suppose to cheer you up…" Sakura said as Naruto cried louder.

"**SAKURA!"**

"Well Sasuke I was only trying to help."

"By what?! Slamming him into reality?!"

"Old Hag isn't there away to counter the jutsu?" Suigetsu said.

"Well the scroll said if the rare occasion of the jutsu stopping then we have a year before the effects are permanent."

Naruto starts to scream.

"But don't worry Naruto we'll work around the clock to find a counter jutsu ok?"

Naruto nods as he begins to stand.

"Ok, so we know what's going on… now what do you propose we do?" Kakashi said.

"Until we find the antidote one of you guys will be with be Naruto at all times accept the obvious times where he goes into the bathroom. Tomorrow Sakura and whoever is your guardian will accompany you to the training grounds to see what you can and can't do. Now will the men form a line in front of my desk? The shortest one will be the first and the longest will be the one to see him before Sakura, who will be at the end of the cycle."

Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out five straws of different sizes and hands one to each of them. Sasuke and Sai were hoping to either get the longest or the shortest one, but were sorely disappointed.

"Ok looks like the order will be Jūgo, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Sai, and finally Kakashi. Whoever isn't with Naruto will have to report here and help me."

"But Lady Tsunade none of them know medical jutsu like us."

"Whoever said anything about having them help with medical jutsu? There are tons of other things around here for them to do. Think of it as a punishment for letting this happen to my little Naruto. Dismissed!"

"**Finally, now I can go on my date with Neji!"**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**No. no, no, that's wrong! Neji is just my friend. A cute one at that… No. no. no! *sigh* My name is Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruko! *giggles* Arg! Come on ****Jūgo before I lose my mind."**

The rest of them watch as Naruto skips out of the tower and soon yell once he left. Everyone except Kakashi disappeared to plot against the other for Naruto's time and attention.

"Lady Tsunade, I think our time has been shortened."

"*sigh* I know."


	4. Date With Neji and Jūgo’s Feelings

**Chapter 4: Date With Neji and ****Jūgo's Feelings**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"_Jūgo_ _and I walked through the town for the first time alone together. I never realized how quiet he is. But that wasn't the only thing I noticed. I also noticed how his muscles bulged and how handsome he looked. NO! The girl side of me is starting to take over. This is going to be a long year."_

As we walked towards the training grounds I noticed how everyone in town turned their heads to steal glimpses of me. I was use to it. Almost everyone had the same look of lust in their eyes as before. But, I couldn't help but look at Jūgo. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. When we arrived it was a little early so I decided to lighten the mood between us.

"Hey Jūgo?"

"Hn?"

"Would you like to come with me to my favorite place? I mean if you feel like it. I just thought we can turn this baby sitting thing into something fun, but if you don't want to-"

"Sure."

We walked to the top of the hill, overlooking the river. While walking down the hill I almost slid, but he was there every time to catch me. We walked on to the plank I used to sit on as a kid. I removed my knee high ninja boots and let my feet hand off the front. My toes just barely touching the water. I couldn't help but watch as the river streamed by and feel the breeze against my skin. He decides to sit next to me, Indian-style.

"You know Jūgo, this place is magical."

"…"

"When I was a kid, I was always alone. No parents. No friends. No true place to call home except my apartment, but since no one was there it wasn't the home I wanted. It was just an empty house. So to escapes it I would come here to this very spot to clear my slate clean for tomorrow. The sunset would make all the torment from the day seem meaningless."

"You really been through a lot… haven't you Naruto?"

I nod.

"I still remember coming here for the first time. That particular sunset was so magical. That's why this place was so special."

"_This is where I first met you. This magical place brought us together. This is where I was sure of how I felt about you."_

"I was walking at the top of the hill when I turned and saw the sun setting. I saw so many colors, red, orange, yellow, purple, blue, pink, but then I looked below at the river. I was so amazed; it glittered like a river of gold treasure."

"It sounds magnificent. I would like to see it someday."

"Well you can."

"What?"

"Yeah how about you and I come back here around sunset and we can watch it together?"

"I would love to. Come one. Neji's waiting."

"Right."

I laced my shoes up and we walked back to the training grounds where Neji stood waiting.

"You ready?"

"Yep. Oh by the way Jūgo will be accompanying us."

"Why?"

"Granny Tsunade's orders."

"Interesting. Come on."

All three of us walked to the ramen shop where Neji and I talked for hours. I never realized how much we had to talk about. But I became a little distracted as a think aura of tension surrounded us.  
When we left the Ramen stand, Neji wanted to take me to the park. While we walked I could feel Neji as he slipped his hand into mine. The boy part of me wanted to push him away, but the girl part was stronger. My hand clamped around his. While we walked Jūgo must have tripped because when he fell, Neji came down with him.

"Neji, Jūgo! Are you guys alright?!"

"Yes I am fine." Neji said as he got up to brush himself off.

"I'm fine too Naruto."

I grabbed his hands to help him off the floor.

"What happened?"

"I must have tripped because I wasn't paying attention. Sorry Neji."

"It's ok."

"You need to be careful. You're supposed to be saving me, not the other way around. Now come one I wanna get to the park before sunset! *giggles* I'll race you."

I began to run leaving them in my dust, but soon I could hear racing footsteps. I ran all the way until I saw a patch of different flowers. I slowed down so I would be careful not to step on them. I walked into the middle and sat down and breathed. Being in a calm environment with a beautiful scenery always settled me. I just started into the distance never really looking… just thinking and then I began to pick them. I turned to wave at Neji and Jūgo, who were sitting under a shady tree, with one flower of each type resting on my arm.

**Jūgo P.O.V.**

Neji and I waved to Naruto as we sat in silence. I knew we were staring and thinking the same thing about the blond maiden in front of us. But sadly I was brought out of my thoughts by his voice.

"Jūgo, I know you and I are thinking the same. I know that we're after the same thing. The only difference is that I was after him since the beginning. When Naruto was a boy I still liked him. My feelings never changed because of his gender. The sad thing is that I think the competition doubled. Now girl loving bastards are going to be after him."

"I don't think you're right about me, but you are right about the others. I also liked Naruto from the beginning. You shouldn't judge. Jealousy doesn't suit you."

"Ok fair enough. So from this moment on… we're enemies going after the heart of Naruto Uzumaki."

I watched as he got up and walked to pluck a red rose and walk over to Naruto. He placed the rose in Naruto's lone ponytail. He took the flowers as he helped him sit on the swing. Neji put the flowers on the ground as he pushed Naruto on the swing. The smile that graced his face was the same smile that makes my heart flutter.

Time passed as Neji and Naruto spent the day together. Finally the sun was getting closer to the ground as Naruto and Neji had to say their good-byes. When Neji kissed Naruto's cheek it made my blood boil, but when I felt someone's soft hand holding mine. I looked down to see a smiling Naruto with those same flowers resting on his arm.

"Come on Jūgo, it's time."

We walked hand-in-hand to the same plank. Naruto almost fell so I had to make sure I was there to catch him. When we sat on the plank Naruto placed the flowers on his lap and let his feet dangle. We sat the same way as before and watched the magic happen. Naruto was right… this place is magic. I thought it was the sun when I felt warmth in my cheeks, but when I looked over I was wrong. I was blushing because Naruto was resting against me with his eyes closed.

Night soon fell and Naruto was fast asleep. I took the flowers in my mouth as I picked Naruto up bridal-style. I walked into his apartment, laid him on his bed; take off his boots, pulled the cover over him, and placed the flowers in a vase. I sat on the floor across from him and watched his sleeping form. More heat came to my face as the moonlight lit the room and hit him.

"_He looks like an angle."_

I think… that I may love Naruto. I knew I liked him, but I didn't know if I loved him, but now… I think I do. I sat in his room where I watched over him protectively.

"_I wonder what I'll do to sabotage Suigetsu tomorrow?" _


	5. Training Day: Part 1

**Chapter 5: Training Day Part 1**

**Jūgo's P.O.V**

I woke up in Naruto's room with a blanket over my shoulders and the smell of food. I folded the cover and walked downstairs where Naruto was cooking in the kitchen.

"_I didn't know Naruto could cook?"_

He wore some orange shorts that stopped at his wrists and his waist line, a black shirt hanging off of his shoulders, with an orange tank top underneath. His blond hair hung loosely around his body and flowed down his back to his butt while he wore a white apron with a pan in his hand.

"Good morning Jūgo. Have a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to cook for me."

"It's my way of saying "thanks". Yesterday was really fun."

"Anytime."

Naruto set two plates filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, two sausages, toast and orange juice. He sat across from me as we ate in silence. He doesn't know me because I don't remember, but he does. We're on the same team and I claim to be in love with him, but yet I still don't know a thing about him, so I just had to ask…

"Naruto… could you tell me a little about yourself? I mean if you want to."

"Sure, but why the sudden interest?"

"I was thinking that since we are on the same team and since we are friends and I was thinking that I really don't know much about you. But mostly out of curiosity. Like I said if you don't want to…"

"No it's ok. It's not hard to talk about anymore."

He took a quick sip of his orange juice and a deep breath before he started.

"Sixteen years ago, the great Nine-Tailed beast, Kyuubi, attacked this village. Many lost their lives or people they loved because of him. I was no different. I lost my parents. My mother died shortly after my birth from birthing problems, but I was healthy. My father, the fourth Hokage, fought and defeated the fox." He got up to walk over to a table with a picture of a blond haired man sitting on the hospital bed next to a red haired woman holding a blond haired baby boy. She picked it up and used her fingers to trace it with a small, sad smile on her face.

"Your father… was the… Fourth Hokage?"

"Yes. He used the forbidden sealing jutsu to seal that very same beast within me, saving the village and making me a "hero"… in exchange for his life." She put the picture back on the table before walking back to the table to sit down and crossed his legs. Smiling the whole time. It was sad but I guess a smile is a smile, right? "Growing up wasn't the easiest. Old man-"

"Old Man?"

"The Third Hokage, watched over me, but was the only one who took care of me until Iruka-sensei came alone. Everyone knew my name, but that's all they knew."

"What do you mean?"

"Despite the fact they knew my name they treated me as the Nine-Tailed Kyuubi, instead of its carrier. So much for being a hero, huh? Anyway, the adults feared me and ignored me… ***sigh* **and in turned taught their kids to do the same. But I guess they sensed their parent's fear and turned it into rage. I tried to make friends, but they just treated me like an animal. Throwing rocks and sticks, whatever they could find, and threw them at me while calling me names. You know just kids stuff. One time they tied me to a tree. They figured it would be easier to beat me that way. After they were done throwing things, laughing, and calling me names they just left me there to rot. I had to escape on my own."

I could see him forcing tears back as he spoke. Sometimes he would smile.

"_It seems as though smiling has become his mask to shield him from the world. Somewhat."_

"I cried so many times… I lost count. I only acted out as a way to get recognized for something else besides a monster."

"What did you do?"

"I started to pull pranks. Ha-ha I'd rather be an annoying prankster then a monster. When you weigh it out ones better than the other, no? Then I met Sasuke. At the plank I took me to. He was the only person who understood me. The loneliness and sadness I faced, he faced it too when Itachi murdered his clan and that's what brought us together. Sometimes we would just sneak off to have one of our private thoughts, but when he left…"

A small tear rolled down his scared cheek.

"He broke my heart. He was the only thing keeping me from killing everyone, except my friends of course, but still. He was like that little bit of sanity I could hold onto, but once he let go… I fell and continued to fall. That's why I why I was so determined to get him back. I couldn't grasp that notion for some reason. It caused me to go temporally insane. For a few months I was put in a holding cell until I went to train with Pervy Sage for three years. After I calmed down that is. Every day I pushed myself to my limit and beyond."

"Why?"

"I had to make sure I was ready when Sasuke and I faced off. I vowed that day… _"Win and bring Sasuke back, or lose and die."_

"You were ready to give it all up that day weren't you?"

"Of course. I would to anything…" He turned his head towards the window to try and hide the rest of his tears. "For the man I love."

He whispered the last part just barely loud enough to hear, but it rang clear in my ears.

"Does Sasuke know?"

"I could never tell Sasuke. I got my best friend back plus two more new friends right? There's no need to stay in the past. _"LIVE FOR THE MOMENT!" _That's the Uzumaki way!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how much optimism was in that sad, wide smile.

"Right."

"Right! Now, I'm going to finish getting ready so we can head to your house before we meet Sakura and Suigetsu at the training ground."

I nod as she walks upstairs to finish the rest of his morning tasks. I turned to look at the two empty plates sitting near me with sad eyes.

"_**But when he left… He broke my heart."**_

"_**I vowed that day… "Win and bring Sasuke back or lose and die."**_

"_I wonder if Sasuke knew. Through the smiles and laughs… he hides the wound in his heart. I now know where his heart lies, but maybe I can be the one who will stand by her side. But the times where I would see Sasuke just stare into space without a word where running against my mind. I wonder what he was thinking about? Was it Naruto?"_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Jūgo and Naruto walked from Naruto's apartment to Jūgo and Suigetsu's house. Casually laughing and smiling about little things the whole time. At his house, Naruto sat on the couch as Jūgo showered, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. They left to head towards the training where Suigetsu and Sakura were waiting.

"You're late Naruto!"

"Sorry Sakura, Suigetsu, but before we get started…"

Naruto turns to face Jūgo and gives him one of the flowers I picked yesterday.

"Thanks. See you soon Naruto."

After taking the flower, Jūgo turns to sit under a tree with Suigetsu while Naruto turns to face Sakura.

**With Naruto and Sakura**

"Ok Sakura. You ready?"

"Yes. Lady Tsunade wants me to take it easy on you so before we get started change into these."

Sakura hands Naruto a tight white beat with black shorts, like his "already on shorts", a sports bra, and a hair crunchy.

"What are these?"

"These are some spare clothes. I didn't want you to get all sweaty in your nice outfit. So go behind the tree already."

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I felt so embarrassed while I changed behind a tree… in public. But I guess I have to get use to my new body. I kinda already got used to looking down and seeing breast instead my feet. I put on the clothes and tied my long hair into a high ponytail with two bangs in my face. When I came from behind the tree with my clothes in hand, I strolled over to Suigetsu and Jūgo, who were facing the opposite. The scent of blood was faint, but there.

"_This didn't happen as much when I was a boy."_

I hardly noticed the blush that spread across his face as I squatted in front of him.

"Suigetsu. Can you please hold my clothes for me?"

"That's what I'm here for."

I handed him my clothes, rose up and stared at Sakura with determination in my eyes.

"Ok Naruto let's start with some warm ups. I want ten touches between those two trees, ten push-ups, twenty sit ups, and forty jumping jacks. Go!"

I started to do the warm-ups with Sakura right behind me, yelling the whole way.

"_I never thought I would appreciate Kakashi-sensei's training as I do now."_

Ok Naruto, very good for your warm-ups. Now I'm going to come at you hard, get ready to defend and counter. This is how I will test your hand-to-hand combat. When it's Kakashi-sensei's turn, he will test your chakra and jutsus. Let's Begin!"

**With Jūgo And Suigetsu**

**Suigetsu's P.O.V.**

Jūgo and I sat under a shady Sakura Tree while we watched Naruto and Sakura punched, dodged, and kicked each other. I was nice. The weather was the two girls sparring on the field.

"Suigetsu…"

"Yes."

"Yesterday I went on that date with Naruto and Neji."

"I know. What happened?"

"Neji confessed that he was in love with Naruto… and so did I."

"Ha-ha. I never knew. I guess we're different then."

"What, you don't like Naruto?"

"No I do… in fact I'm in love with him, but not like the love you feel for him."

"I don't understand."

"I like Naruto's personality, but I love his transformation. So if I were to say that "I love him"… I would be lying… I think."

"You're unsure?"

"Yeah. When Naruto appeared as a girl, was the only time he made my heart flutter. If I was to say I loved him… I would really mean "I'm in love with the girl Naruto not Naruto himself. I'm not trying to get involved with him that I get to that point. That way I'm protecting him and my heart."

"I hate to admit it, but you seem to have grown wiser over the years."

"You really think so? Me too… by the way good luck. You're going to need it. A lot of people want the key that unlocks the heart of Naruto Uzumaki… especially now."

"To be honest. I think someone unknowingly already owns that key."

"Oh?"

"But that won't stop me from swiping it away."

We sat in silent until the two girls finished sparring and their cool downs.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Good job, Naruto. You need a little more practice on your movements, but you have great power and speed and that will help you in the long run. But don't worry, I'll help you every inch along the way. Now call your lackey and come on."

"Where are we going Sakura?"

"To meet my girlfriend, Ino, at the hot springs."

"Alright! Suigetsu! We're leaving! Come on!"

"Coming! Duty calls. See ya Old Friend."

Suigetsu walked towards the two of us, handing me my clothes with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"So… Where we headed?"

**At the Girl's Side of the Hot Springs**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ino squeezed Naruto wile rubbing their cheeks together.

"Sakura! Why didn't you tell me Naruto was so cute as a girl?"

"Because I knew you would react this way. Now get off."

Sakura pulled Ino off of Naruto and the pair swam to the opposite side.

"So Naruto how are you adjusting to being a girl?" Ino asked.

"Um pretty good. It's still feels weird, but that's why I have Sakura, huh?"

"Well you don't have just her. I'll also be here to help you out. After all us girls have to saty together."

"Thanks Ino."

All three girls sat in the hot springs soaking away their thoughts and troubles away.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Ok Naruto, Ino and I are going to get out. We'll be waiting for you."

I watched as Sakura and Ino walked away to get to the locker room.

"I know how they're going to pass the time."

…

…

…

Naruto stayed in the spring for few more minutes before leaving to search for the girls locker room.

"_Man, I should've paid more attention while walking."_

I thought I found it, but I was wrong. By mistake I found the men's locker room instead. When I walked in, there were ten men; each and every one of them had lust burning in their eyes.

"Well, well, well look who got lost." Said a red headed man.

"You want something girly?" Said a blue haired man.

"No I was just leaving." I backed up to the door by when I touched the door, I touched one of the men, who was blocking the door, causing me to jump and face him.

"I don't' think that's going to be an option. Why don't you stay a while?" A blond haired man said.

I was picked up and slammed against the lockers.

"Aww she's scared." Said that black haired man who's holding my wrists.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt… much."

The red head kissed my lips and then moved down to my neck. I wanted to scream, but someone's hand was over my mouth, another's hands were holding my wrists, and another my ankles. I close my eyes.

"_I don't want to see anything, but it won't mean a thing when I can feel."_

His fingers ripped my towel off my body.

"Who she's very well developed."

I could feel tears streaming down my face in horror and fear. He licks my tears away, but then he stops. I crack one of my eyes open to see what's going on, but the scene before me makes both eyes widen in shock.

I came face to face with the end of a bloody sword. The sword was slowly drawn back, causing the redhead man to fall. When I look up Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Jūgo, and Suigetsu standing in the room with deadly glares.

"You will drop the girl or I'll use your intestates as a jump rope."

Sasuke's voice was so demonic, deep, and so sexy. When they let go of me Sasuke caught me and held me real close to his racing heart. He seethed his sword to pick me up bridal-style as we walked towards the door.

"Jūgo, Kakashi, Sai **(hissed)**, Suigetsu **(hissed), **and Jūgo! I'm going to watch over Naruto while you guys finish up here. Oh and don't forget to clean up when you're done."

"Sasuke! What are you doing?! Naruto is my responsibility and-"

"He _was_ your responsibility, but you proved you're incompetents and that has caused you to fail!"

I could hear the growling that Suigetsu made as we walked out of the room. He unlocked an empty closet and propped me against the wall on the floor. He took off his shirt and gave it to me.

"Here, wear this. It's not much but it's better than walking around naked."

"Thanks."

I put the shirt on. By time I look up, he squatting between my legs. I could feel heat rise in my cheeks.

"Thanks Sasu-"

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"I wish I could've been there earlier. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent it from happening."

I could sense the tears spilling from his eyes. I used one of my hands to cup his face before pulling him into my arms.

"Naru-"

"It's ok Sasuke. You couldn't have known. You can't keep blaming yourself. It was really my fault to begin with. I need to start paying attention more anyway."

We start to chuckle. The tension has disappeared. I could feel his hand gently push me back to the wall. His hand is on the sides of my head and his breathing was clam as I felt it on my lips and chest. We both lean closer; our lips are only centimeters apart. We're about to kiss until we heard yelling coming from the men's locker room.

"Suigetsu! Clam down! He's already dead! Stop!"

"Shut up Sai! I'm letting all my frustration out!"

I couldn't help but to giggle, but stop when he picks me up in the same style.

"Come on. Let's get you into your clothes before Sakura and Ino find out."

I nod as I held on tight.

"_Being this close to Sasuke is… blissful. Though his skin is pale as a corpse he's really warm and soft like a pillow. He's always so gentle with me. One of the reasons I feel in love with this man and now that I'm a girl I can finally tell him… someday."_

…

…

…

He put me down and performed some hand signs so he could walk through the door undetected.

"_He must have used n invisible jutsu. Sakura and Ino aren't screaming."_

He walks out with my clothes in hand a horrid expression on his face.

"Here. You lucky we're best friends."

"Why?"

"Let's just say what I saw will not only scare me for life, but so will the smell. Now hurry up and change. I'm tired of staring at your half naked body."

I nod and then walk into a closet to change. Once I changed I gave Sasuke his shirt and together we walked outside where everyone was waiting.

Sakura and Ino came out, while the guys pretended to be shocked.

"What are you four doing here?" Sakura said.

"We just thought after a hard day's work that we deserved a little dip in the hot springs. But now I'm relaxed so I shall take my leave,"

Kakashi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok then. Would you guys like to come with us?" Ino said.

"Where are you girls going?" Jūgo asked.

"Around to teach and shop for Naruko."

"Wait! What are you teaching me? And just because I am a woman now doesn't mean my name will change."

"We're going to teach you how to be a woman. So anyway you guys wanna come?"

"Yeah. Sure. But let me have a one-on-one "talk" with Suigetsu first."

Sasuke pulled him by his collar jus out of hearing distance.

"**SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU-"**

"Listen to me and listen good…** IF I FIND NARUTO ALONE AGAIN AND YOUR ON DUTY… I'LL MURDER YOU… SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY. UNDRESTAND?"**

"Yes Sasuke… Don't worry. I won't let Naruto down again."

"You better not."

"Hn. Just don't forget your turn's tomorrow."

"**HEY! TEME! SIGUESTU! IF YOU'RE COMING HURRY UP THEN!"**

"Coming Sasuke?"

"Only to make sure you don't screw up."

"Hn."

…

…

…


	6. Training Day: Part 2

**Chapter 6: Training Day Pt. 2**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Ino and Sakura dragged me and the guys all around town. In and out of different stores. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jūgo, and Sai were forced to carry all my bags and cried at all the "information" we were told.

"_I didn't know Uchihas were_ _allowed to cry."_

I laughed the whole way. It was funny watching some of the village's strongest male Shinobi being brought down by the facts about a female's body. Then again I would probably be no different… if I was still a man.

Everybody I can feel myself becoming more and more like a woman then a man every day. Doing more grisly things like getting my nails painted, going to spas, shopping, and everything else under the sun.

With tons of bags in their hands, we were on our way back to my house when Sakura and Ino pulled me into a female Shinobi's Ninja's Outfit store. I turned around to look at the boy's faces.

"_I feel bad for them."_

"Hey guys. You don't have to come in this time. I'll carry the bags myself."

"But-" Suigetsu started.

"No. You've guys done enough. Go ahead and rest. I'll call you guys when we're done."

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"_Thank God that's over. I would have never even thought that the female body was so… complicated. This almost makes me wanna turn completely gay. I actually feel bad for the Dobe. So much stuff for him to remember… "Make sure that the boys wear a condom if you don't want to get pregnant, pads for your monthly visitor, the importance of taking baths and not just showers, and blah, blah, blah… Hump, I didn't have to worry about this stuff when Naruto was still a girl. I actually miss him. At least with the male Naruto I didn't have to worry about so much when I wanted to fuck him."_

Each of us had at least ten shopping bags as we made our way under a shady Sakura tree. Jūgo sat in between Suigetsu and me while Sai sat on a branch above us and began to draw. I felt like meditating the stress away. Just before I closed my eyes, I had a thought…

"_It's only just a little past one in the afternoon."_

It was quiet. Too bad Suigetsu had to ruin it.

"Nice day-"

"Don't talk!"

"For once I agree with Sasuke. After your recklessness and disregard for Naruto's well being you don't deserve to talk."

"Sai! I thought you were my friend, you two faced Bastard?"

"I am but when harm and wrong are presented, I have to chose the right path."

"Sai's right. **HOW COULD YOU LEAVE NARUTO UNATTENED LIKE THAT? **If we haven't showed up when we did… I don't even wanna think about it."

I got up to pull Suigetsu by his collar to pull his face close to mine and then turned to look at Jūgo and Sai.

"Whoever hurts Naruto… **WILL BE ELEMINATED!**"

"Well then…"

Suigetsu smirked as he body slammed me on the ground. I closed my eyes and grunted in pain. When I opened them Sai, Jūgo, and Suigetsu had their swords crossed against my neck.

"You should be the first to die."

"**What is the meaning of this?"**

I started to squirm against the blades but not too much so I won't get cut.

"**SASUKE!"**

I stopped when I looked at the seriousness in Jūgo's face with wide eyes.

"You should be the last to person to talk about hurting Naruto!"

"Jūgo's right Sasuke. I only known Naruto for a year, but during that year he would push himself to exhaustion and talk about how you were always apart of Team Kakashi. How I would never be like you or be truly apart of this team because I wasn't you! And when I bad mouth you he almost beat me to a pulp when no one was around. He would always tell me to never speak as if I knew you when I didn't. That day when I saw that killer instinct being brought out, his choice of words, his attitude towards me was when I started to fall for him. The determination to get you back was astonishing. I felt so bad for him. Every day I wanted to take away that pain you caused him. Sometimes I would check on him while he slept only to hear him whisper your name… hoping, wishing for you to return."

"We all know where his heart lies but that won't stop Sai or me or anyone else from taking that key away from you."

"Key? What's this about a key, Jūgo?"

"*sigh* They were talking about the "key" Naruto gave you."

"… … To where…?"

"**HIS HEART YOU DUMBASS!" **They all shouted in unison.

"And here I thought Uchihas were supposed to be smart."

Sai said as he removed his sword first so he could sit back in the tree.

"You had it all this time and didn't even know it. Sometimes I wonder why he even gave it to you."

Suigetsu was the second to remover his sword so he could lie in the grass.

"This morning… when Naruto told me a story about the two of you and his past… I saw the tears. He told me how you shattered his heart his heart. All the pain he had to endure just to get his best friend and the boy he loved and still loves back. I saw the despair and hurt he held in his heart you caused him, but he never let it show. He said he didn't want to "burden" you. He has been protecting you all this time. Do know how many people wanted to kill you because you'd hurt him so badly? But each time, Naruto would be there to stop them. Through everything he's been through… he just smiled."

Jūgo retracted his sword from my neck so he could go and sit by the bags, but stopped to turn his head back at me from over his shoulder.

"You don't deserve his heart or his love… You don't even deserve his friendship."

I just lied there in the grass. Not even daring to move from this spot. I just stared at the blue sky that reminded me of his eyes. The wind blew some of my hairs in my face but I didn't care.

"_Am I really that stupid? Why did I really defeat Itachi? I claimed it was for both me and Naruto but now I'm not so sure anymore…"_

I closed my eyes to let the darkness in.

"Sasuke…"

…

…

…

I jumped when I felt a rough hand on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes Suigetsu, Sai, and Jūgo were standing above me with small grins on their faces.

"_What are they smiled for?"_

I couldn't help but smile too. Jūgo reached his hand out in front of my face. I grabbed it and he hosted me up.

"Sorry."

When I looked at him, I could see the regret in his words.

"I shouldn't have said that. I was just so angry and-"

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No. It was thanks to you guys I was able to face reality. So thank you. All of you. Even you Sai."

"No problem. Now if only I could help you realize that your dick is the size of a baby wener then…"

"You got something to say Sai?"

"Boys! Clam down!" Jūgo said.

Sai and I glared daggers at each other until Naruto called us.

"**Suigetsu, Jūgo, Sai, Sasuke! Come on, it's time to go home!"**

We all grabbed the bags and walked with the girls to Naruto's apartment for lunch.

"_Hump. Who knew the Dobe could cook something other then Raman?"_

We laughed and messed around. The seven of us.

"_Just like the old days, huh… Naruto?"_

**Suigetsu's P.O.V.**

I watched as Naruto waved the rest of the gang away off before going over to sort the bags out.

"Here." He handed me some bags. "I'll show you where these go while we're cleaning the house."

"I'm not your maid."

"So Granny Tsunade said you have to go where I go, so you might as well help out. And besides… I wouldn't want her to find out that you left me by myself and almost got rapped now would I?"

"You must be the spawn of the Devil himself."

"Nope, but I picked on some manipulation tips from the girls. So come on. You might as well make yourself useful."

"Hn."

I followed him into his room. We put away all the stuff, hair accessories, sprays, underwear, and bath stuff before dusting, sweeping, washing, and mopping.

"I had no idea I was so messy when I was a boy. Ha-ha sorry."

I was cleaning the window when I looked over at Naruto, who was trying to clean the stuff from under his bed. His ass was high in the air; face down towards the ground, hips rocking back and forth, legs spread. I could see a little of his underwear and ass because of his shorts. I could feel some blood make its way to my lips, cheeks, and manhood. Just when I had enough, she started a girlish grunt as she continued her movements. She kept trying to reach for something that was far under his bed. I held my nose with one hand as I ran into the bathroom. Soon a knock could be heard behind me.

"_Ok Suigetsu. Deep Breath. Breath in. Breath out,"_

"You ok Suigetsu?"

"Yes. I-I just thought I should start on the bathroom!"

"Ok then! I'll be out here if you need anything!"

I heard him walk away from the door. Just when I deemed it ok to open the door, I slightly opened it only to see Naruto mopping the floor. I could she all of his cleavage as he moved the mop back and forth. I quickly shut the door.

"_She didn't see me. Thank God. *sigh* This was going to be a long year." _

***AUTHOR NOTE***

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I PROMISE THAT WILL ALL CHANGE. FROM NOW ON ALL MY STORIES WILL BE COMPLETED AND UPDATED IN NO TIME. FOR ANYONE WHO CARES… THE REASONS ARE… **

**I WAS GROUNDED FOR MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY. IT KIND OF THREW ME OFF BALANCE.**

**MY MOM JUST HAD MY BABY SISTER. YAY I'M FINALLY A BIG SISTER.**

**MY COUSIN JUST DIED.**

**FAMILY PROBLEMS.**

**TEMPARLY MENTAL BREAKDOWN. I'M BETTER NOW.**

**PEROCCUEDPIED WITH READING.**

**MY LAST WEEK AND A HALF COMING UP.**

**AND FINALLY WITHIN A FEW WEEKS I WILL BE CHANGING LOCATIONS FOR A FEW WEEKS IN THE SUMMER. I WILL BE LEAVING ATLANTA, GA AND GOING TO TOLEDO, OHIO (MY HOMETOWN). **

**ANY MORE QUESTIONS, JUST HIT ME UP VIA EMAIL. THANKS PEOPLES. SEE YA. ;P.**


	7. Let's Forgive and Forget

**Chapter 7: Let's Forgive and Forget**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When I came downstairs Suigetsu was sprawled all over the couch. I got the forgotten blanket and laid it over his body.

"_He worked so hard to help clean my house yesterday. I think I'll make him breakfast."_

Just as I went into the kitchen to start cooking the doorbell rang.

"_I wonder who could be here this early?"_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

When I rang the doorbell it was about nine o'clock in the morning. Naruto had answered the door with a bright smile, which caused me to smile too.

"_I already knew he was two inches smaller than me, but now that he's a girl he's about four inches shorter."_

I tried to fight a blush when I saw he was wearing the long white t-shirt, with my family's fan on it, I gave him.

"_Ha-ha Score 1 for Sasuke."_

His hair was twisted in a long braid and his eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

"Sasuke? You're early."

"Yeah well I figured I'd get a head start."

"Well come in. You hungry? I was just getting ready to make breakfast."

"Sure."

He turned to walk back into the kitchen. I closed and locked the door before I propped my sword against the wall.

"_Looks like they cleaned up yesterday."_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard snoring coming from the couch. I crept over to a sleeping Suigetsu.

"_He looks so content. Time for a wakeup call."_

I leaned in closer to his ear and whispered…

"Suigetsu…"

"Huh?"

His eyes were drooped as he turned to look at me. I smiled and said…

"Boo."

He jumped up and landed face first on the floor after her screamed like a girl.

"Play nice boys." Naruto called from the kitchen.

"**SASUKE? WHAT THE HELL?"**

"Naruto's fixing breakfast and I didn't want you to miss it. Besides… you'll be leaving soon."

"Hn. Over possessive prick." He snorted.

"By the way… tell Sai and Jūgo not to interfere today" I growled.

"Oh, why is that?"

"I have a lot to make up for." I said as I hung my head low.

"_Until I have made things right with him… My Uchiha Pride will have to be buried."_

"Yes. You do."

"**BREAKFAST IS READY!"**

Both of us got up to go into the kitchen, but right before we entered Suigetsu stopped me.

"Remember Sasuke… This is your last chance. Like you said… Anyone who hurts Naruto… **WILL BE EMLIMITANTED**… Make it count."

While we were eating I zoned out. I could barely hear some of the stories Suigetsu was telling Naruto. After we finished, I washed the dishes while Naruto walked Suigetsu to the door. I heard Naruto talking to him as he gave him one of the flowers he picked the other day. When I finished, I plopped down on the couch and waited for him to walk back into the living room.

"So Sasuke, what's on today's agenda?"

"There are some things I have to say to you… but not here."

"Where than?"

"Just get dressed you'll see."

"Fine, but I have to go to the grocery store first."

He walked upstairs to do his morning routine. He came down dressed in a black short-sleeve shirt, with both sleeves hanging off his shoulders, hugging his body nicely. Pale orange shorts that stopped at his wrists, knee high Shinobi sandals with his hair in a tight ponytail and two fox clips to keep his one bang out of his face. His black Shinobi headband was tied loosely around his neck.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

We walked to the grocery store. Along the way we met Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru. By the time we were able to be alone again, it was two o'clock. I led him to the park and into a pile of flowers where we settled in silence.

"Naruto."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" He said with confusion in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, no I heard you. It's just… I'm confused. Why are you apologizing? If it's about yesterday…"

"Naruto… They told me… Everything."

"… … … Everything…?"

I nodded.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

My eyes widen in shock.

"_How could they tell him? I didn't want him to know. And yet… I can't help, but smile."_

"So then… you know, huh?"

"Yeah."

I took a deep breath before standing.

"Naruto~"

"Follow me."

I soon heard his footsteps shuffling behind me as he followed me deeper into the woods. We stopped in the middle of a shady clearing surrounded by trees… away from everyone. He stopped at the end of the clearing while I continued walking until I reached the middle. When I turned to face him, my heart broke when I saw his sad expression.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to know."

"But why? Why didn't you want to tell me Naruto?"

"… … I didn't want to burden you…"

"Huh?"

"I just counted my blessings that you were back. I wanted us to go back to the way we were before you left. I figured by hiding the truth from you… I could save what little bit of peace you worked so hard to obtain with me. I'm sorry. I guess I should've~"

I felt his long pale fingers wrap around my wrist to pull me into a heartfelt bone crushing hug.

"Naruto. This whole time… I worked day in and day out to make sure that you were ok. To make sure that we're ok. I was so happy when you forgave m, but even after that… I could sense something was wrong but I couldn't figure it out until they had to spell it out for me."

He paused for a moment. I heard him sniffle a little before a tear drop fall on my shoulder. My arms, which were currently at my sides, snaked between us to grip the front of his shirt so I could bury my face in his chest. He shivered when the metal of my headband touched his bare chest. While he cried… so did I. It wasn't until later, that Sasuke decided to speak.

"But the thing that hurt the most was not knowing that I held the most important item in my hands. You gave it to me and I was too stupid to realize it. Please forgive me."

I pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. Both our faces were stained with tears. I tugged on his shirt to pull his face close to mine. As I stood on my toes, my eyes fluttered closed and our mouths were centimeters apart. He connected our lips together. Each second was like heaven to me.

"_His lips are so soft and warm against mine. Kissing him feels so right."_

He pulled away to put our foreheads together.

"There is nothing to forgive. All that matters is that you're back and that you're with me. Please stay with me… please?"

He just smiled and kissed mu forehead before whispering…

"Always."

…

…

…

We stayed like this for a few minutes before we walked hand-in-hand, fingers interlocked to get some ice cream. We went to the park where he pushed me on the swings and played hide-n-go-seek.

"_It felt as though we were best friends who were seven years old playing with each other. When sunset came around I dragged Sasuke to the tree, planted on the top of the hill overlooking the plank and river. Sasuke sat with his back against the tree while I sat in his lap, nesting against his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around me as we watched the sun set for the first time together since we were twelve years old."_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

The only sounds were the river, the leaves rustling in the night breeze, and my Dobe's light breathing.

"_He looks so cute."_

I threw one of his arms around my neck and lifted him, bridal-style, in my arms.

"_His body is so small and frail."_

While I was walking, Naruto started to yawn.

"Where *yawn* are we going?"

"To your house Naruto."

"*YAWN* Hey Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you bothered by my new appearance?"

"Nope. I don't care if you were a snail… I'd still love you Naruto."

I pulled his shoes off and climbed into the bed next to him and pulled the cover over us.

"I *yawn* love you too, Sasuke."

I kissed his eye lids as he snuggled close to me.

"Good night Naruto."


	8. Double Trouble

**Chapter 8: Double Trouble**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Spending time with all my friends is so much fun. Day by day I start too forget my gender until Mother Nature calls.

"_I still remember the first day I got my period."_

**Flash Back**

It was the first day Sai had to watch over me. I woke up with a stomach ache. At first I thought it was because I was hungry, but when I ate it didn't go away. So I took some Pepto Bismol and still nothing. I tried to ignore it as Sasuke and I left to meet Sai at the training grounds. The whole day I felt like I wanted to double over in pain and I felt weak. Sai had to carry me the whole way to Granny Tsunade's office to get checked out, against Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu and Jūgo's protests.

**At Tsunade's Office**

"Well Naruto I don't' see anything wrong with you. I'll just have to watch you and see what happens." Tsunade said as she sat back at her desk.

"Ok. I'll be right back. I have to go to the restroom." I stumbled the whole way. Everything got really hazy, but it soon cleared up. The cramps where still there but they started to lighten. Just as I went to flush the toilet, the scent and sight of blood caught my attention. When I looked into the toilet… I screamed.

They all came running into the bathroom, but the boys had to run out into the hallway because they couldn't take the frailly scent of the girl's bathroom. When we looked at them they were huddled together by the wall. When I tried to touch Sasuke he just mumbled to himself.

"We've seen things… no ordinary man should see… This is madness."

"Ignore them." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Naruto, why did you scream?" Tsunade asked.

"**I'M DYING!" **I cried as I pointed to the toilet.

I curled myself in a little ball while sitting on the floor, not caring if anyone saw my underwear under my skirt. I looked up when I heard Sakura and Granny laughing.

"_What are they laughing at?"_

"What's so funny?" I asked while standing.

"Naruto, sweetie, you're not dying. Sakura, you didn't explain periods to him?"

"Sorry My Lady. I must have forgotten."

"What's a period?" I asked in confusion.

**FOR THE MEN AND WEAK AT HEART, IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT… PLEASE SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER BLOD MESSAGE GIVING YOU THE OK TO READ.**

"Well Naruto. It's a time of every month when women bleed from the vagina." Tsunade explained.

"EW why?" I cringed. My body may woman, but I'm still trying to hold onto what little bit of man I have in me.

"It's our body's way of releasing our unused eggs."

"We have eggs in us?"

"Yep. They are what make the baby with the help of sperm. I told you about that when I explained the importance of condoms." Sakura said.

"Ok… And this happens every month?"

"Yes, but don't worry it only lasts no more than a week." Granny said with a smile.

"A week? _**A WEEK? GRANNY… PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING! SAKURA PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S KIDDING!"**_

**OK EVERYONE… IT'S SAFE. EVEN FOR ME**

"Boy I wish Naruto. Oh and by the way, when you're on your period… you can tend to get moody." Sakura said.

"Ok. Sakura you stay here and help clarify and clean Naruto up and I'll meet you in my office. Come on boys." Tsunade said as she dragged the suddenly unconscious men to her office while Sakura stayed with me.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

It's been six months since then and the guys still haven't figured out what to do with me while I'm moody. One month was filled with rage and I actually put all of them in the hospital after hitting them with various heavy objects. Now they think I'm even more deadly than Grandma or Sakura. I can't but laugh when I realize how much time has passed. The days just seem to fly by. Everyday I'm learning something new from everybody. Sakura and Ino taught me how to wear heels. I even gained some super strength from Granny and Sakura. Sometimes the boys would try and distract each other so they can get a chance with me.

"_It doesn't matter what any of them do… My heart will always belong to Sasuke. All though I still have this slight fear of never turning back, but lately I have this urge to make sure that I don't turn back."_

Today we all had to meet for training with Kakashi-sensei. He wants to test my transformation jutsu and everyone else just wanted to come for support.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto walked in between everyone in his new female Shinobi outfit. He wore an orange wrist length, tight skirt, a white, long-sleeved kimono top, showing off some cleavage, with two white tails, from the kimono, on each side that stop at his knees, black headband around his head, like all ways, a peach pouch on the back of a black strap around his waist, and finally some black, ankle high, open-toed sandals, like Tsunade's. His hair hangs off his back and shoulders with a black and orange bow on the side of his head and his two swords were tied around his waist on both sides. Naruto removed both his swords and stuck them in the ground before Kakashi could start.

"Ok students today we will be practicing our transformation jutsu.

"But we already covered that." Naruto whined.

"Yes, but that was just strictly to see if you can do it in general. Now I'm going to break it down to something simple. I am going to test your animal transformation. Now observe."

Kakashi sat on the floor, Indian-style, and focused with his eyes closed. He performed some hand signs, shouted **"TRASFORM!"**, and transformed into a white wolf. Everyone was impressed. They taught his was going to turn into a monkey or something. He then turned back and tried to instruct them to do the same.

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is sit down in a position that you feel relaxed in and focus your chakra to the center of your body and try to find your inner animal. Now Naruto, we all know what your inner animal is, but I still need you to do it so I know that you're at least in tuned with Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kakashi said.

Everyone sat down in a comfortable position and began to focus. Together they found their animal and together they shouted **"RELEASE!"**. Sasuke turned into a black raven with red eyes. Naruto turned into a smaller, cuter version of Kyuubi no Kitsune, with white tips on his tails, ears, and paws, making him look like he's wearing white socks, his orange and black bow on one of his ears, and his bright blue eyes. Sakura turned into a green eyed white bunny rabbit. Sai turned into a black panther with black eyes. Suigetsu turned into a fly. Jūgo turned into a green turtle. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at some of them, but he quickly regained his composer.

"Very good. Each and every one of you have completed today's lesson nicely… **SAI! NO SAI! PUT NARUTO DOWN! SAI GET BACK HERE! NO SAI! GET OFF OF NARUTO! NO SASUKE DON'T CLAW OUT HIS EYES! SUIGETSU! GET OUT OF SAI'S MOUTH THIS INSTANT! DOWN EVERYONE! NO GET BACK HERE! ***sigh* I need to get new students." Kakashi had to release everyone, but to his surprise Naruto was the only one who didn't turn back.

"Hey where's Naruto?" Sakura asked while everyone looked around. Suddenly an orange and white ball rolled into the centre of group. Everyone was confused. They bent down to get a better look at the strange object that was freely rolling around in the grass. The ball thing rolled all the way to both Naruto's swords and gently hit them. When it finally stopped, it unrolled to show the fox that Naruto had turned into.

"Naruto?" Sakura said as she got closer.

The fox looked strangely at them for a moment before it mewed happily.

"Aw, and I thought he was cute before." Sakura said as she picked him up and pulled him to her chest squeezing him to death.

"He must have rolled away when I was releasing you guys from your forms. Ok Sakura hold Naruto still so I can turn him back." Kakashi said as he got ready to release Naruto.

When Kakashi tried to release Naruto, he was shocked to see that Naruto was still the same.

"Why didn't he turn back?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know that has never happened before. I wonder if it has something to do with his chakra reversing? Everyone we have to go see the Hokage. She'll know what to do. Sakura give me Naruto." Sakura gave Kakashi, despite her pouts. When Naruto was in Kakashi's hands, he climbed onto his arm and headed north to his head. Since Naruto was the six of a new born fox, he was able to snuggle in Kakashi's hair.

…

…

…

**In Tsunade's Office**

**Tsunade's P.O.V.**

"**YES! FINALLY! I'M FINISHED! HOT SPRINGS HERE I COME!" **I cheered as I put the last of my paperwork in the finished pile. I grabbed my bathing suit and towel, made sure everything was in order before I could leave before Shizune could come in and give me more work to do. Just as I stood up to leave my door opened to reviled a very worried Team 7 minus a Naruto.

"Ah Team Kakashi. What can I do for you?"

"My Lady. Pardon our intrusion, but we have an emergency." Kakashi said in a worried voice.

"_Just my luck."_

"What's the emergency? By the way… Where's Naruto?" I looked around the room to find him, but the only thing I found were even more worried faces.

"Now Lady Hokage, first I would like to say on behave of Team Kakashi, I would like to say you look lovely for a woman in her fifties."

"Can it Uchiha. Don't waste my time with meaningless compliments and tell me what the emergency is. You already know I still don't like you." I growled.

I couldn't help it when a smirk appeared on my face as he hid behind Kakashi.

"Yes you're right Lady Hokage, but promise you won't get made." Sasuke said still hiding behind Kakashi.

"Alright fine I promise."

"Well Lady Hokage, while we were practicing our animal transformation jutsu Naruto well… I'd think you'd better take a look. Naruto, could you come out please?" Kakashi said as he looked upward at his hair.

I was confused until I saw his hair start to move. Then suddenly a cute baby fox with an orange and black bow on one of its ears and nine tails popped out and "mewed." It jumped out of his hair and onto my desk. I looked closer only to be met with big ocean blue eyes.

"_Only Naruto has those eyes."_

Naruto…?"

"Mew."

I was angry.

"_**WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO HIM?"**_

"**KAKASHI HATAKA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY IS NARUTO A FOX?" **I yelled as I picked up my desk. They ran to one corner of my office in fear.

"You promised you wouldn't get made." Suigetsusaid in a whimpering voice.

Just when I was about to throw it, I felt as something light hit my head. When I looked up Naruto was sitting on my head mewing happily as his tails tickled my neck. I sat the desk down, put Naruto on it, and sat in my chair. I scratched his ears as his tails swished happily. "You can come out now." They slowly left the corner and stood before me again. "Kakashi. Did you release the jutsu?"

"I tried My Lady, but it didn't work. I think it may have something to do with his reversing chakra."

I kind of tuned him out when I saw Naruto roll into a ball and start rolling on my desk. I had to catch him in my hands so he wouldn't fall off.

"_He's so cute."_

I put him in my lap so he could play with my fingers.

"Ok well... Someone's going to have to watch him while I try and turn him back to normal. Kakashi, Suigetsu, and Jūgo, I need your help with this so you're out. I definitely can't watch him… Sakura?"

"Sorry My Lady but my parents as allergic to animals."

"Sai…"

"Why Lady Hokage, I would ~"

"Never mind."

"…"

"So it looks like you're the only one who can watch him Uchiha."

"What?"

"Here's a list of instructions and money for the supplies you'll need to take care of Naruto." I said as I handed him everything.

"Mew!"

Naruto suddenly jumped on to my desk and down to Sasuke. He bent down to pick Naruto up. Naruto climbed up his sleeve and into his hair.

"How long do you think he'll stay like this?" Sasuke asked.

"*sigh* I don't know, but we'll work hard to get him to turn back to normal. Both ways hopefully."

"*sighs* Good luck Lady Hokage. Come on Naruto. We have shopping to do."

"Mew."

When Sasuke and Naruto left, I turned to the rest of the team. "It's already too late to start, so go home and rest. I want every single one of you to report back to my office six in the morning sharp. Dismissed!"

I watched as everyone except Kakashi walk out of my office. I turned in my chair to see him blankly stare out of my window at the town below.

"Lady Hokage… does this mean that Naruto's time has been shortened even further?"

"*sigh* I'm afraid so. At the rate everything is going… I don't think Naruto will ever become a boy again. I just wish that was the main problem."

Kakashi was shocked by my response.

"_He didn't know about the "Heat" Naruto will soon have to go through?"_

"What do you mean? Him being a girl permanently isn't his main concern?"

"Sadly no. It's like this…"

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

While we shopped Naruto rode on my head. I had to hold my head at awkward angles so he wouldn't fall off.

"_I'm starting to feel like Kiba when he used to let Akamaru ride on his head. *shudders*"_

I bought a bed, cover, litter box, littler, toys, a cage, leash, collar, and both wet and dry food. When we got to my house, Naruto wondered around the house while I sat his stuff up. I went to put his bed by mine, but when I came back down stairs he was clawing at my carpet.

"**NARUTO! NO BAD FOX! BAD!"**

He turned to look at me, stuck his tongue, sticks his tails up and runs into the kitchen.A moment later I heard a crashing noise and got worried.

"_He's so small. Any of those pans could've hit him."_

When I looked into the kitchen, pots and pans were everywhere. I moved each one out of the way, but one started to move and I picked it up. Naruto was under it trying to get away.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"**

He didn't turn to look at me. He started to take off and I had to chase him. It was about an hour until I finally caught him. I held him near my face as I glared at him.

"Mew."

"Why are you so bad?"

He didn't mew, he only licked my nose.

"_You're just too cute."_

"*sigh* Come on. Its dinner time."

I cooked my dinner and gave him his. After we finished eating it was bath time… Bad Idea. The whole time he wiggled, squirmed, and splashed the water everywhere. When I finally finished, I was more soaked than he was. I dried him off and put him to bed so I could take mine. About five minutes before I got out, he jumped in and splashed me. I couldn't help, but laugh when he started to swim. I dried both of us off and then put him in his bed so I could sleep. Every now and again I would wake up to find him on my chest. Three tails would be wrapped around himself while the other six would be wrapped around my head, like pillows.

"_I wonder how long this will last?"_


	9. Bundle of Joy?

**Chapter 9: Bundle of Joy?**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Six Months Later**

I ran through the woods in search of the boy, well girl now, I'm in love with. When I found her, she was sitting in the same clearing we had talked and shared our first official kiss in. She wore a tighter version of her old orange and black jacket, half zipped, showing a little bit of her orange tank top and her cleavage. Black wrist length black shorts and her knee length black Shinobi boots. Her knees were pulled into her chest, arms around her legs, head buried in her knees, her fox ears drooped to the ground, and all nine tails were wrapped around her body as she lightly sobbed. I small appeared on my face as I looked at her.

"_I remember like it was yesterday. Six months ago… she returned here to cry."_

_**Flashback**_

_**Six Months Earlier**_

Today was the day The Lady Hokage brought Naruto the antidote to turn him back into a human. All of our friends had followed her as well. She poured the liquid into Naruto's water bowl for her to drink. After she drunk it, she turned back… sort of. She still had her Shinobi outfit on, but with two extra additions.

"**Hey I'm back to normal! Thanks Grandma!"**

"Uh Naruto…?" Sakura said.

"**I've missed you long blond hair…"**

"Uh Naruto…?" Suigetsu said.

"**I've missed you too clothes." **Naruto said as she hugged her body.

"Naruto…?" Jūgo said.

"**I especially missed you nine tails and fox ears~"**

"…"

"**WHY THE HELL DO I STILL HAVE MY FOX TRAITS?"**

"I'm sorry Naruto because of that Reverse Jutsu it you won't be able to revert back to normal until I am able to fully reverse the whole jutsu. I won't lie to you Naruto. Now because of this whole fox fiasco… your chances of completely turning back has gotten a lot slimmer." The Lady Hokage said in a concerned voice.

We all watched as Naruto lowered her head before turning around and running out of the front door.

"**NARUTO!" **Sakura yelled.

I didn't say anything as I ran after her.

"_I ran and ran. Chasing after her. Trying to get her back. It fills as though we've switched roles."_

_**End**__**of**__**Flashback**_

When I found her in the same position and place, she was crying. Just like right now. I took a step closer and her ears perked up and she turned to stare at me. It felt like my heart was breaking as I stared into her red eyes. Her face was stained with tears and her lip was quivering. I strolled over to her, moved her tails, and hugged her while she gripped my shirt. She wrapped her tails around both of us as she cried into my chest again.

"What did the Hokage say?" I asked as I rubbed circles in her back.

"I'm such a freak." She whispered.

"**What did she say?"**

"She can't reverse the jutsu and my time is up. The only go thing that came out of this is that my chakra has begun to flow normally again, but the bad news is that my transformation is permanent now. There's no hope for me. I'm… ugly."

I pulled her head towards mine so I could kiss her. I pulled away to whip away her tears as she smiled and blushed.

"You're not ugly. You're the most beautiful person in the world. No matter what you look like, I will always love you Naruto and no jutsu will ever change that."

"I love you too, Sasuke." She said with a soft smile.

I put my head at the crook of her neck while she wrapped her arms around my head and neck.

"_I wonder what it's like being in her position? I love her, but I wonder if it'll be enough?"_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I snuggled closer to him while he held me. My tears stop falling. I was so happy.

"_I just want to stay like this. I was content like this."_

Suddenly I heard a baby's cry in the distance. Despite how much I didn't want to, I broke out of his hold and stood up. I was trying to find out which direction that crying was coming from.

"Naruto?"

"Shhh"

Once I locked on to the sound I started running.

"**NARUTO! NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU GOING? NARUTO!"**

I could hear Sasuke's voice calling for me, but I ignored it and kept running. Soon he started running after me. When we were only two meters away from the blood churning crying we stopped.

"Naruto, you hear the crying too?"

I nod.

"Is that why you ran?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shhh, I'm trying to pin point it." I turned my head in different directions, trying to find it.

"**Over there!" **I yelled as I pointed towards the tree where a stranger was standing while holding a knife to the infant's throat.

"**PUT THE BABY DOWN NOW!"**

"What are you going to do about it girly?" He asked in a sinister voice.

"_**I'LL SLAUTER YOU!"**_

I turned my head towards Sasuke. His voice was the same sexy, demonic tone he had when he rescued me from the locker room incident and his Sharingan was activated.

"Sasu~"

"_**Naruto. Rescue the baby… I'll handle this guy." **_

I nodded before speeding over to the infant and culprit.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"**TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND THE BABY GETS IT!"**

Naruto stopped when Sasuke started.

"**SASUKE! DON'T!"**

Sasuke casted a Paralyzing Jutsu on the man before punching him in the face. When the man fell He let go and the baby went flying. Naruto made hest and caught the baby. She landed under the same and held the baby close to her chest. Sasuke killed the man by putting a large Chidor through the man's heart. The baby started to cry as Naruto rock it until it calmed down. She took off her jacket and wrapped the baby in it.

"Is it alright?" Sasuke asked walking to Naruto's side.

"_**He's**_ just fine. From the looks of things he was just born. Hench the blood."

"Your jacket."

"I'll buy a new one."

Naruto couldn't help but smile when she looked at his blond hair and black eyes.

"He has your eyes." Naruto said as she showed Sasuke.

"He has your hair. Hn. If you didn't know any better, people would think this baby's ours." Sasuke said as the baby grabbed his finger.

"Thinking of being a daddy Uchiha?" Naruto said as she grinned at Sasuke.

"Maybe. His grip is pretty strong."

"I wonder where he came from?" When the baby started to giggle, a red drop landed on its nose. "What's that?"

Sasuke removed his finger and whipped the spot from the baby's nose. He smelt it. "Its blood."

"**OH MY GOD! SASUKE LOOK!"**

Sasuke looked up with Naruto. Both had wide, shocked eyes. A human hand was covered with blood and hanging from one of the branches. Sasuke looked closer and saw four male and female bodies in a tree. One of the male bodies had long blond hair.

"That must be his Father." Sasuke said pointing to the body.

"And this must be his mother." Naruto said while pointing to a long blond lady, who was propped up against the tree trunk with a knife sticking out of her chest.

"Sasuke. We've got to tell Tsunade."

"Right."

…

…

…

**In Tsunade's Office**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

We rushed into Granny's office and explained the situation. Shizune and her team went to investigate while Tsunade and Sakura examined the baby. Sakura handed me the baby, wrapped in a new blanket.

"Well the baby's healthy." Sakura said with a sigh.

"That's great." I sighed.

"Lady Hokage. What will happen to the kid?" Sasuke asked.

"Well the only thing I can do. He's going to have to be put into an orphanage until he's eighteen or until he's adopted."

I couldn't help but feel sad.

"_It's not your fault your parents were murdered. Why should you suffer?"_

"I'll raise him." I said looking at every one.

"What?" Granny Tsunade asked.

"Granny Tsunade. I want to raise him."

"Naruto. You're still a child yourself. How could you possibly raise a baby all by yourself? Especially a new born."

"I'll help her." We all turned to look at Sasuke. He had so much determination in his eyes. "With my help Naruto won't have a problem raising the kid, right? And besides Naruto needs to start growing up anyway."

"Hump. Well you do have the space… so I approve. When you decide a name let me know and I'll have you sign the birth certificate and papers. Sakura! Round up all your friends. Here's some more money for the baby. Naruto pack your bags! You're moving out!" Tsunade said in a commanding voice.


	10. He's Back! :Pt 1

**Chapter 10: He's Back! : Pt. 1**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

All my friends, including Grandma Tsunade, Pervy-sage, Kakashi-sensei, and Gai-sensei helped with the shopping and the move. Granny Tsunade, TenTen, Hinata, and Temari stayed behind to do some cleaning and to monitor, mostly Pervy-sage's, work effort. Gai-sensei, Bushy Brows, Neji, and Shino were in charge of cleaning my house and moving my furniture. Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu, Jūgo, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji shopped and set up the baby's furniture while Sakura, Ino, and I went shopping for clothes and formula with me holding the baby the whole time. With everyone's help, everyone except the guys who were putting the baby's furniture were done by lunch time. We women fixed lunch. After everyone ate, we tricked Lee and Gai-sensei into finishing the rest of the chores while Grandma, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had to take Sasuke and me through a Baby 101 class. It wasn't even close to sundown by time everyone left. Sasuke and I decided to try and come up with a name for the baby. As I held the baby in my arms he started to play with my necklace. Sasuke took a seat next to me in front of the couch.

"He's so cute." I cooed while tickling him.

"Just like his Mom."

"It's only been a couple of hours and you're already talking like a husband. I'm starting to think that you're enjoying being a Dad more than you let on."

"Well you I always wanted to revive my clan, but when I fell for you I gave it up."

"Well now that I'm a permanent female you can keep hoping." I said while looking at him with a smile.

"You would do that Naruto?"

"Of course."

I saw the blush that appeared across his face. "Thanks, but let's try to concentrate on naming this kid. Got any ideas?"

"Can we name him~"

"No we cannot name him after any type of Raman. I love you, I'm not drunk enough to let that happen."

"Ok, ok how about~ ***CRASH***"

A big explosion went off in the distance.

"**Sasuke, did you hear that?"**

"Yeah but what caused it?"

"I don't know but- huh?"

When I looked down, a black snake's tail wrapped itself around ma and the baby.

"**SASUKE! HELP!"**

"**NARUTO!"**

Just as Sasuke reached us, he was sent flying by a force field surrounding us.

"**SASUKE!"**

***grunts* NARUTO!"**

I had a sudden sinking felling… and I was right. We were being swallowed by a black hole. I wanted to scream part of the snake's tail was covering my mouth. I hugged the, now sleeping, baby closer to my chest. Even though I was bound, I wanted to protect him with whatever I had at this moment.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Naruto and our baby disappeared into a black hole that appeared out of nowhere. I felt my blood boil. Enraged I activated my Sharingan and busted through the front door. Actually I kicked them off their hinges.

"_I'll fixe that later."_

"**SASUKE!" **

Sakura, Sai, Jūgo, Suigetsu, and Kakashi were running towards me.

"Sasuke. What happened? Where's Naruto and the baby?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. One minute we were trying to name the baby and the next they were kidnapped by this random snake's tail."

"Sasuke. Calm down. I'll use my Sharingan to locate them while you guys go and warn Lady Hokage." Kakashi said as he tried to focus.

"**THERE! Just beyond the Konoha Gates! Ok. You know the plan. Sakura, Sasu~ SASUKE! YOU CAN'T JUST RUSH INTO THINGS. SASUKE! COME BACK!"**

I wasn't listening to what Kakashi was shouting. All I needed to know is where Naruto and our kid were.

"_I need to save them."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kakashi had finally caught up with the speeding Sasuke.

"**SASUKE! WAIT UP!"**

"**THERE'S NO TIME KAKASHI! THEY NEED OUR HELP NOW!"**

"**WHY ARE THEY SO IMPORTANT? NARUTO ISN'T YOUR WIFE AND THE KID ISN'T REALLY YOURS! YOU'RE NOT A REAL FAMILY, SO WHY?"**

Sasuke stopped on a nearby tree branch. He hung his head low and waited for Kakashi to land next to him.

"_**Naruto may not be my wife and I know the kid isn't mine… even though I know all this. What you're saying may not have been true in the past… **_**(turns head towards Kakashi) **_**BUT IT'S A LIE NOW! THAT KID IS NARUTO'S AND MY RESPONSIBLLITY! I LOVE NARUTO AND SHE LOVES ME AND TOGETHER WE LOVE THIS KID! WE WILL RAISE IT WITH EVERYTHING WE ARE! WE WILL GIVE THIS KID WHAT WE WERE ROBBED OF ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME… I HAVE A FAMILY TO SAVE!"**_

Kakashi laughed as Sasuke sped off again.

"_Looks like the both of you have grown up more than I give you guys credit for. Good luck Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki."_

…

…

…

**At The Battlefield**

"**NARUTO!"**

When Kakashi and Sasuke arrived, Naruto and the baby were being held high in the air. The baby was far out of Naruto's reach. Naruto's arms, legs, mouth, and tails were bound by the snake's tail while the baby was being cradled by another snake's tail. Controlling the black snake was a corps pale, grey eyed, blond haired man. He didn't wear a shirt so his semi-flat chest could show. He did wear the same thing as Sasuke, except his purple rope was slung around his shoulders and torso. **(3) **His companion, the black snake, was on his right side.

"_**Hello… Sasuke Uchiha…"**_


	11. He's Back!: Pt 2

**Chapter 11: He's Back: Pt 2**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"_**Hello Sasuke Uchiha. It's been a while, traitor. Remember me?"**_

"You can't be… Tenshi Houseki?" Sasuke said in shock.

"_**Ah you remembered me. I'm flattered, but I didn't come here for a good old fashion "family" reunion." **_Tenshi said with a smile.

"**Then why are you here? You're supposed to be dead! I killed you myself!"**

"_**It's a little thing called rebirth. Look it up. Orochimaru and Kabuto were the ones who brought me back. Oh and by the way they said hi."**_

"***growls* WHY ARE THEY ALIVE?"**

"_**Because you can't keep a good Master down. Anyways I'm here on Orochimaru's direct order."**_

"Tenshi Houseki, was it?"

"_**Yes and you must be Kakashi Hatake, are you not? I've heard much of you. It's an honor to be your murder."**_

"Ha, we'll see if you can back up that mouth of yours." Kakashi said as he smirked behind his mask.

"**Tenshi! What are the orders you received from Orochimaru?" **Sasuke shouted.

"_**Patience Sasuke. I guess I might as well tell you since you won't live long enough to stop him. The order was to kidnap Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to Orochimaru's hide out for… experiments. As for everyone else… Kill them. By the way have you seen little Naruto?" **_Tenshi said as he looked around.

"No we~"

"**Hey Sasuke!" **Sakura called out.

Sasuke stopped when he turned to see Sakura, Suigetsu, Jūgo, Sai, and Lady Tsunade running towards us.

"**HEY UGLY! PUT NARUTO AND THE BABY DOWN!"**

"**SAKURA! SHUT UP!"**

"**SASUKE! HOW COULD YOU JUST SIT THERE WHILE NARUTO AND YOUR SON ARE IN PARILE?"**

"**SAKURA! SHUT UP!"**

"**HUMP! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" **Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"**SAKURA! SHUT UP OR I'LL~"**

"_**Huh, Sasuke… you didn't tell me you were the Father of this child. And that girl up there…" **_Tenshi brought both the baby and Naruto towards him. _**"This delectable creature is Naruto."**_

"…"

"_**Well this is just perfect. I'm sure Orochimaru wouldn't mind having one more addition to his army and now they don't have to worry about step one."**_

"**What are you talking about? Orochimaru never wanted Naruto!" **Sasuke yelled.

"_**On the contrary. He just wanted your body for the Sharingan… and once he obtained that he would move to capture Naruto and remove the Nine Tailed Beast from him. With the Sharingan and the destructive powers of Kyuubi no Kitsune at his disposal… we couldn't be stopped. But when the fusion failed he had to move on to the next step… your offspring."**_

"**No! But wait… he can't do that! He doesn't have my sperm!"**

"_**Yes he does… and I think you know how."**_

"… Uh Sasuke… Please tell me… you and Orochimaru didn't…"

"**KAKASHI! **That's low, even for your perverted mind to even think. He must have got it during those monthly "checkups" he made me go through."

"_**Well anyway… I shall take my leave now. Places to go, a Master to please."**_

"**Oh no you don't!" **Both Sakura and Tsunade punched the ground and threw the Earth chunks at Tenshi. He dodged the pieces easily while still holding a tight grip on both Naruto and the sleeping baby.

"_**Come on! Is that all you got?"**_

"Try this… Ninja art Five Lion Attack."

Sai summoned five ferocious lions onto the field and ran towards Tenshi. With one hand, Tenshi quickly destroyed them without even breaking a sweat.

"Water style: Water Dragon." Kakashi summoned.

"Fire style: Giant Fire Ball Jutsu." Sasuke breathed.

"Earth style: Earth Coffin Burrier." Jūgo summoned.

" Black Shadow Jutsu." Suigetsu performed.

Tenshi smiled before summoning an all purpose shield in front them.

"_**Come on. This can't possibly be the extant of the Leaf Shinobi? Hump." **_Tenshi pulled Naruto closer. _**"Maybe you aren't worth claiming Naruto as your lovely future wife or this kid as your son. What do you think Sasuke? Don't we look like a happy family you once had, no? Would you like that Naruto? After Orochimaru is done with his experiments, how about being my wife and we can raise the kid together? By the time he's done with you, you'll be broken. I've always wanted an obedient wife. Someone who will do my bidding with no questions. Would you like that Na-ur-to?"**_

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched Tenshi lick Naruto's cheek. She squirmed and wiggled as much as she could, but it didn't' do much. The snake's tail was wrapped around her knee high, black, Shinobi, heeled boots, knees, white, writs lengthen skirt, tails, torso, black tank top, arms, top of her cleavage, slightly around her neck, and stops at her mouth. Her blue eyes were tightly shut and her protesting whines and screams were made inaudible. Sasuke couldn't help himself. He ran full force at him with his sword in hand. His blood rushed as fast as he did trough the field. But when he jumped and tried to strike him, but the shield sent him flying backwards.

"_**How pathetic, Sasuke. You should know better than that. How sad~"**_

_***giggles***_

Everyone turned to see the six hour old infant had woken up and is now giggling while reaching toward the sky.

"_**Aw, he wants his Daddy."**_

Tenshi unwrapped the baby from the snake's tail and held him in his arms.

"_**Hi. I'm you new Daddy because you old one was too weak. Look there's Mommy, say hi. Look Sasuke he already knows the truth. Sorry Sasu-UKE! OUCH! You stupid brat!"**_

The baby grabbed Tenshi's long blond hair and yanked on it. When Tenshi screamed, so did the baby. Everyone covered their ears as the baby's ear splitting cries rang through the air.

"_**SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"**_

Crying continues.

"_**I'LL KILL YOU. THAT'LL SHUT YOU UP. WE COULD MAKE MORE OF YOU LATER."**_

"**TENSHI! STOP IT! NO!" **Sasuke screamed.

"_**Say good-bye Sasuke."**_

As the baby cried, Tenshi wrapped him in the snake's tail and raised the baby high in the air. He started to walk over to a high tree.

"_**I wonder if I drop him… How many tree branches will he hit, do you think Sasuke?"**_

Everyone came at him hard, but the barrier stopped them every time.

"_**Pointless. You can't defeat me… So why**_ _**even try? GOD, WILL YOU SHUT UP!"**_

Crying continues.

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

Crying continues.

"_**STOP IT!"**_

The more Tenshi the louder the baby cried.

"_**OK THAT'S IT! TIME FOR YOUTO DIE!"**_

Right as Tenshi was about to drop him, an orange light started to glow around the baby's body. The more he cried the bigger it grew. Once it reached Naruto and Tenshi, you could see it visibly shatter. Once it disappeared everyone rushed at him with everything. Everyone rushed at him with the same attacks with Sasuke topping everything off with a ready Chidor. Tenshi moved Naruto out of the way so she wouldn't get hit. Sasuke reached into Tenshi's chest and grabbed his heart, but just before he squeezed, Tenshi whispered… "Orochimaru's coming for your precious Naruto… and you can't stop him. He'll win in the end."

Sasuke squeezed and his heart exploded.

"_**You're too talkative."**_

When Tenshi died, his hold on both the baby and Naruto weakened. As soon as Naruto was free she used the tail as a trampoline and jumped to catch the baby. She got a good grip and held him close, but because she was bound to long, she temporally lost feeling in her legs. She screamed, hopping someone would hear her. She shut her eyes and held the baby close as she fell.

"_Sasuke. Please .Help. Us."_

She thought it was over until warm, strong arms caught them. They landed on the ground and when she opened her eyes, she was in the arms of Sasuke.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine Sasuke."

"**Naruto!"**

They turned their heads to see the whole group running towards them.

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine Sakura."

"Where's the baby?"

"Right here Granny."

Naruto unfolded her arms to revile a smiling, black eyed baby reaching for Naruto and Sasuke.

…

…

…

**Tsunade's Examination Room**

Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune healedeveryone's wounds. Tsunade gave Naruto the baby before giving them the report.

"Your baby's fine. No damage was done and you can take him home now."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Sasuke said.

"Oh and by the way Granny, we decided on a name for him." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh? And what did you two decide?"

"**Kisshsu Saisho Uchiha." **They Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"Very well then. Come and sign the papers while I hold my Grandson."

Naruto and Sasuke filled out the paperwork and then took Kisshsu home.

…

…

…

**Uchiha Manor**

**Naruto's .**

When we got home, Sasuke took Kisshsu while I made dinner. While I fed the baby, Sasuke fed me. After I bathed Kisshsu and depressed him, I put him in his crib. The crib was in the corner of the room, by the bathroom, our bed, and the right side of the window. In front of the window is a light blue rocking chair and to the left side of the window, also in the corner, is the changing table. On the other side of the room were two dressers. One was ours and the other was Kisshsu's. One room was designed as a play area and another was a guest room where my stuff resided. I sleep with Sasuke in his bed. It's nice. We actually look like a family. Your average husband, wife, and child. The only thing missing is a ring.

Sasuke cleaned while I bathed and slipped into a long white t-shirt. Just as I slide under the covers, Sasuke came up the stairs, bathed, and dressed in navy blue pajama bottoms. He kissed the baby and then me before we snuggled under the covers together.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Around two in the morning, Kisshsu started to cry. Sasuke rolled over so he could get him.

"Ok. Ok. Daddy's here. Stop crying." Sasuke yawned.

He rocked Kisshsu back and forth for a few minutes.

"_**He needs a diaper change."**_

Sasuke almost jumped when he saw Naruto sitting up with her hands covering her ears and her tails hanging off the bed.

"I'm sorry he woke you."

"Naw it's ok. Do you even know how to change a baby's diaper?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you?"

"No."

"*sigh* Give him here."

Sasuke gave Naruto the baby. One of Naruto's tails got the whips, another got the diaper, another got the power, and another got the Vaseline, while Naruto played with the baby.

"Come on son. Mommy has to teach Daddy how to be a Daddy."

"Hey."

Naruto put Kisshsu on the table and used both her hands and her tails to change him. Sasuke watched as Naruto changed the baby with little effort.

"There you go sweetie. See, that's all you really needed was a diaper change, huh?"

"Show off."

"Shut up Teme."

When Naruto called him that, Sasuke was taken back, but quickly recovered and smirked.

"_She hasn't called me that in years."_

"Hn. Dobe."

"Wow. When was the last time you called me that? It kind of reminds me of when we were kids huh?" Naruto said as she smiled at the baby.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto and hugged her waist, pulling both Naruto and Kisshsu closer. "Yeah and now we're seventeen and taking care of an infant."

"Well technically, I'll be seventeen in three months. But you know when he can talk and understand us; we can't call each other those names anymore."

"Yeah. I know." Sasuke was about to kiss Naruto, but they stopped to look at Kisshsu yawning.

"Well looks like someone's getting sleepy, so let's just put him in his crib and we can go back to~"

***Cries***

As soon as the baby was almost touching his crib, Kisshsu started to cry, but when Naruto pulled him out he stopped crying.

"What the-?"

Naruto did it a couple of more times and each time the same thing happened.

"Here Sasuke you try. I'm going to sleep."

Naruto made her way to her side of the bed after handing Kisshsu to Sasuke.

"Will you lie down for Daddy?"

Sasuke tried, but the same thing happened.

"Give him here Sasuke. He'll just have to sleep on my chest."

Naruto laid the baby on her chest before she laid her head on Sasuke's chest.

"_Sasuke's heartbeat is soothing."_

Within minutes they were all sound asleep. But little did they know that someone sinister was watching them.

…

…

…

"**That babbling idiot!**__** Not only did he fail, but he told them my plan!"**

"Master Orochimaru. Please calm down. What does it matter? We have the element of surprise."

"**Kabuto you fool! They'll be on their guard even more than we expected now!"**

"True, but if we time it right than they won't know hit them."

"So when do you suppose is the right time?"

"On Naruto's birthday. Not only will they be celebrating it, but it is also when she'll be in heat, which means she won't be able to fight or defend."

"Ah yes. I did forget about that. Looks like you've done your homework. Did you two get all that?"

"_**Yessss." **_A man and a woman, with snake accents said from the shadows.

"Are you two ready?" Orochimaru asked turning to them.

"We're only here to please, Master Orochimaru." They both said in unison.


	12. He's Back! :Pt 3

**Chapter 12: He's Back Pt. 3**

**Three Months Later**

**Naruto's P.O.V **

Today was October 10th, my birthday. I'm so happy because this also marks Kisshsu's third month being Sasuke's and my son. He brings a certain happiness no one else could've given us. Everyone loves him. Everyday someone comes over and plays with him while Sasuke trains and I sleep. But we enjoy the time we spend as a family.

"_I still remember the shock, wonder, worry, happiness, and excitement when Kisshsu first rolled over. Thank God he hasn't figured out how to roll over and keep going."_

Sasuke still goes on missions, but they don't last any longer than a week while I stay home with Kisshsu. Being the mature parents we are, Sasuke and I have devised a plan to divide our responsibilities up. Sasuke handles the house choirs while I handle diaper duty. He's the second baby in the household. Whenever I can, I get someone to babysit Kisshsu so I can train too.

"_I need to. It's hard being the mother of two. But now that I think about it… I've always had to watch over Sasuke since he returned."_

I want him to have two strong parents. I can't get flabby and out of shape when I have someone else to protect. I almost lost Sasuke… and I'll be damned if I lost him again and our son.

When I tried to roll out of bed today, my body protested. Suddenly a pain in my stomach appeared and made me lie back down.

"_I already had my period. It's probably just After Cramps."_

Suddenly the smell of eggs, bacon, toasts with strawberry jam, Ramen, strawberries, grapes, and freshly squeezed orange juice hit my senses. I tried to ignore the pain and jet up, but my body refused me. I just closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"_If I show this pain then Sasuke will defiantly be worried."_

It took a minute, but the pain finally passed. I opened my eyes when the door opened. I smiled when Sasuke walked into the room with a tray of all the foods I've identified and a rose.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." Sasuke said as he kissed my lips.

"Thank you. Hey, where's Kisshsu?" I said looking around.

"Right here." Sasuke turned slightly to revile a giggling Kisshsu, strapped to his back. I rolled over and sat up before he put the tray down and removed Kisshsu from his back and held him out towards me. "Say 'Happy Birthday Mommy'". Sasuke and I laughed when he made a gurgling noise and a spit bubble popped. I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you. Did you two eat yet?" I asked as I steadied the tray.

"Nope. I thought we should all eat together."

"Aw you're sweet. Here, you feed him and I'll feed you."

Sasuke held Kisshsu in his arms and fed him while I tried to feed Sasuke. We both laugh as Kisshsu tries to hold his bottle even though he's only three months and can't yet. Because he's a stubborn bastard, I have to use my tails to tickle Sasuke so he can eat some of the ramen. I laugh when Sasuke pouts.

"_Sometimes I forget who I'm supposed to be raising. I never figured Sasuke would act like this. I wonder if it's because he never really got the chance to all those years ago."_

"Uh Naruto… _**"duty" **_calls…" Sasuke said as he handed me Kisshsu.

I handed Sasuke the tray and put Kisshsu down so I could grab a diaper. Just as I stood up, a slightly more powerful pain reared its ugly head and caused me to fall. Just before I hit the ground Sasuke caught me.

"Naruto?"

"I'm fine Sasuke. It's just After Cramps."

"Should I call Lady Hokage to come and check you out?" Sasuke asked with concern in his eyes.

"No, Grandma is too busy handling the village. I don't wanna bother her with something I can handle."

"Ok then. But I want you to lie in bed until the pain is gone."

"You worry too much." I grunted as I stood up, with a little of Sasuke's help. "See? The pain is already gone. There's no worry." I smiled as him.

"Fine, but if you're in pain again let me know."

"Ok. Now, how about you stop babying me and change your son while I get dressed."

"Hold on. I wanna give you two of your presents first. Watch Kisshsu real quick."

Sasuke ran out of the room so fast, I thought would have fallen back down. By time I finished changing Kisshsu; Sasuke came back with two boxes. One was a long orange box with a navy blue bow on top of it and the other was a much smaller box, the normal size of a present box. The box was pink and red with a white bow on top.

"What are these?" I said while holding both boxes.

"The long box is from me, it's your birthday outfit, and the other one is from Sakura and Ino. I don't know what's in it. They just said give it to you when you decide to get ready. Oh and by the way, when you get done put these ears and nose plugs in." Sasuke said as he handed me the plugs before he picked Kisshsu up.

"Why?"

"Because, you'll ruin the surprise with your new senses of smell and hearing. Now take your time and get ready." He said as he kissed me.

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

"… … Cleaning."

Sasuke took Kisshsu downstairs and the sound of the vacuum started. I looked at the two boxes on my right side. I decided that I would shower, brush my teeth, paint my nails, and wash/dry my hair and fur before opening them. I grabbed two towels, stripped, and wrapped myself in one before walking into the bathroom. Just as I closed the door a sharper pain coursed through my body. I clenched my stomach as I slide down the door. I couldn't help grunting and panting as the pain grew by each second. I tried to replace that pain by biting my bottom lip.

"_What's this pain? Where did it come from?"_

After leaning against the door for a few minutes, I slowly got up, grunting, and then looked in the mirror. I had to blink a few times when I thought one of my eyes was purple while the other one was red.

"_I think I'll pay a visit to Granny Tsunade, if this craziness and pain doesn't go away by tomorrow morning."_

I hopped in the shower, washed my hair, fur, and body, brushed my teeth, blew dried my hair and fur, and rewrapped myself in the towels before walking back into the bedroom.

"_I think I'll open Sasuke's first."_

I quickly unraveled the paper and threw it away. The box was all white. I lifted the lid and almost cried when I saw what was inside. There, lied out in front of me, was an orange silk kimono with yellow silk trim and a navy blue obi with the Uchiha Fan on it.

"_It's so beautiful… and Sasuke picked it out… just for me."_

I held it out before hugging it close to my body. I gently put back down and pick up Sakura's and Ino's present.

"_I wonder what it is?"_

I shook it to see if I could decipher what it is, but it was no use, so I opened it. It was an index card on top of a black satin pillow case.

"_**Inside, is something to wow Sasuke beyond his limits. We know he said he was going to wait until you guys were married but we decided to help… "speed" up the process a little further. Have fun and don't worry we'll watch over Kisshsu tonight.**_

_**-Love SakuIno ;)"**_

My heart seemed like it was going to explode when they said Sasuke wanted to marry me.

"_He really wants to be a true family."_

I was shocked when I removed the pillowcase. In the exterior of the box were a white, netted bra and panties and small bottle of Victoria's Secret: Endless Love with a note attached.

"_**P.S. This is Sasuke's favorite scent; besides your natural one, but it's strong so only spray twice."**_

"_They really want me to die, huh."_

I removed the towel. Messaged lotion into my skin and then dressed in my presents. When I tried to put my kimono on, it felt crooked. My tails disagreed as to where the hole was positioned, and so did I. So I did some arranging. I turned the opening, at the bottom, so that it was on my right side, showing off my toned tan leg and draped on the floor. The top part hung off my shoulders, exposing my neck and cleavage. My navy blue socks were actually quite comfortable. My fingers barely poked out from under the long sleeves. When I looked in the mirror, I thought I was so beautiful, but what drew my attention was my left eye. The eye wasn't it's normal hue of blue… it's purple.

"_Now I will have to go to Granny's office tomorrow."_

I took my hair brush and brushed a bang over my left side before putting half of the back into a high ponytail while letting the rest hang off my shoulders, concealing my white bra straps_. _I was so busy getting ready I forgot to put the plugs in. Just as I was about to, there was a knock at the door. It was Sasuke…

"Naruto. Could you come downstairs please? I need your help with something."

I heard his footsteps disappear down the stairs before I sprayed the perfume and unlocked the door. I held the left side of my left hand so I could use the right one for support against the rail. Just as they saw my dress peak out of the corner where the slant of the stairs met the ceiling, they all shouted **"Happy Birthday Naruto!"**

"_It was lovely to see everyone in a nice kimono."___

As I descended down the stairs I could see lust and desire glitter in all the boys, except Iruka-sensei, Sakura, and Ino's eyes as their jaws dropped and their bodies became immobilized.

"_I wonder if I should tell them that their noses are bleeding?"_

Granny took Kisshsu from Sasuke's arms before pushing Jiraiya, who knocked down Kakashi, then Gai-sensei, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji, Sai, Neji, Suigetsu, Jūgo, Sakura, Ino, and finally Sasuke.

"**GRANNY!" **I said as I removed my hands from my mouth.

"Ha-ha they're just like dominos." Granny laughed as she tickled Kisshsu.

"**Honestly! Can you man pull yourself together? It's only just Naruto in a sexy kimono! What's the big deal? ESCPESSALLY YOU ROCK LEE!" **TenTen argued.

"Remember TenTen, two of them aren't men." Temari chuckled behind her hand.

"It's ok TenTen… It's in their nature to have this reaction to this kind of situation." Iruka reassured us.

"Here Naruto. Go and lay him next to Akamaru and go fetch a bunch of towels." Granny Tsunade said as she handed me Kisshsu before going outside while the rest of the girls and Iruka-sensei started to grab the fainted bunch.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as I put Kisshsu on Akamaru's fur, who was sitting under the Sakura tree out back.

"About to wake them up. Wanna help?" Hinata said with a grin.

"_She has really changed since she and Kiba started dating."_

All the girls, me, and Iruka-sensei dragged the guys outside, where Granny was waiting with a hose in her hand. She waited for me to bring the towels before making sure the water was cold enough to spray on their faces. They all jumped as they were sprayed with the icy cold liquid. I gave them some towels before picking Kisshsu back up while Granny began to speak.

"Now that I have your attention… Let's start the festivities."

…

…

…

The party was a blast. There was food, a giant cake, presents, music, and dancing.

"_Everyone had a chance to dance with Kisshsu. While they were dancing with him, they wanted to film me. Despite my protest… We both enjoyed it."_

All the girls looked around and nodded at each other as they walked to the top of the stage to perform our little number.

**The Performance:**

**Normal P.O.V.**

After everyone sung happy birthday to Naruto, she grabbed the mic.

"Thanks everyone for the wonderful birthday, but now it's time for the girls to shine. Iruka-sensei, when I say "go" press the play button."

Naruto put the mic away and stepped in center stage. They all lined up with Tsunade on the left end, Hinata next to her, Sakura next to her, Naruto in the middle, Ino on her other side, TenTen next to her, and finally Temari on the right end.

"_**GO!"**_

Iruka pressed the play button, with Kisshsu in his hands, and the girls started to clap their hands, sing, and sway to the beat.

**Song: Hey Mickey**

**Warning: Some words are replaced.**

**All: **Oh Ninja, yall so fine,  
Yall so fine you blow our minds  
Hey Ninjas! Hey Ninjas!

Oh Ninja, yall so fine,  
Yall so fine you blow our minds  
Hey Ninjas! Hey Ninjas!

Oh Ninja, yall so fine,**  
**Yall so fine yall blow or minds  
Hey Ninjas! Hey Ninjas!

All the girls did some hand signs to perform the _**"Costume Change Jutsu"**_ so they could turn their kimonos into cheerleading outfits. Tsunade's outfit was green with red trim and ankle high boots with a red bow on one ponytail and a green bow on the other. Hinata's outfit was pale purple with navy blue trim and ankle boots with a pale purple bow on the end of her hair. Sakura's outfit was pink with white trim, bow, to tie her long pink hair up in a high ponytail, and knee high boots. Naruto's outfit was orange with navy blue trim, one orange bow to hold one high ponytail, one navy blue bow to hold the other high ponytail, she still had the bang and her boots were also orange and navy blue. Ino's outfit was purple with white trim and ankle high boots, with a purple bow to hold her high ponytail. TenTen's outfit was red with pink trim and ankle boots with one red ribbon around one bun while the other had a pink ribbon. And finally, Temari's outfit was black with red trim, two ribbons for two ponytails, and ankle boots with black ribbons for the other ponytails.

**Sakura (plops down on Suigetsu's lap): **Hey Suigetsu! You've been around all night,  
And that's a little long.

**Ino (rubbing Jūgo's shoulders): **You think you've got the right,  
But I think you've got it wrong.

**Tsunade (dancing around Jiraiya and whispers in his ear): **Why can't you say 'goodnight'  
So you can take me home, Jiraiya!  
Please take me home Jiraiya!

**Temari (almost scolding Shikamaru in a sexy manor): **Cuz when you say you will,  
It always means you won't.

**TenTen (wrapping her arms around herself in front of Sai while moving her neck): **You're givin' me the chills, Sai please, Sai don't!

**Hinata (putting a finger to her lips with pleading eyes, looking adorable): **Every night you still leave me all alone, Shino!

**All: **Oh Ninjas, what a pity,  
Yall don't understand!  
Yall take us by the heart  
And yall take us by the hand!  
Oh Ninjas, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Ninjas!  
Oh, what you do, Ninjas  
Do, Ninjas,  
Don't break our hearts, Ninjas!

**Hinata (sitting cross legged on Kiba's lap): **Hey Kiba! Now when you take me by the hooves,  
Who evers gonna know?

**Tsunade (lying on Guy-sensei's back while he does push-ups with tears in his eyes): **Every time you move, I let a little more show!  
**Ino (points down below, while bending over): **There's something you can use, so please don't say 'no' Kankuro!

**Naruto (sitting on Sasuke's lap with both legs on each side of his thighs, hands on the chair between his legs, with a sexy smirk and eyes): **So come on, and give it to me anyway you can. Anyway you wanna do it; I'll take it like a man! So please, Sasuke, please don't leave me in the down, Sasuke!

**All (on stage): **Oh Choji, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take us by the hearts  
And you take us by the hand!  
Oh Choji, yall so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Choji!  
Oh, what you do, Choji  
Do, Choji,  
Don't break our hearts, Choji!

Hey Gaara! Oh Gaara, you're so fine, you're so fine our blow our minds.  
Hey Gaara! Heh, Heh, Hey Gaara!

Oh Kakashi, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow our minds  
Hey Kakashi! Heh, heh, Hey Kakashi!

Oh Lee, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow our minds  
Hey Lee! Heh, heh, Hey Lee!

Oh Neji, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take us by the heart  
And you take us by the hand!  
Oh Neji, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Neji!  
Oh, what you do, Neji  
Do, Neji,  
Don't break our hearts, Neji!

**This phrase (x2 more)**

Oh Ninjas, what a pity,  
Yall don't understand!  
Yall take us by the hearts  
And yall take us by the hand!  
Oh Ninjas, yall so pretty  
Why can't yall understand?  
It's guys like yall, Ninjas!  
Oh, what yall do, Ninjas  
Do, Ninjas,  
Don't break our hearts, Ninjas!

Oh Ninjas, what a pity,  
Yall don't understand!...

At the end of the song, all the girls did a front flip and landed in the splits. The guys were speechless… they were unconscious again… with noticeable boners, except of course Iruka-sensei who was holding Kisshsu while recording the whole thing.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

After our performance, we had to wake the guys up with cold water again. Good thing too because they would've left with Blue Balls. The sun is setting which means the party's almost over. The only thing left is to open presents. Just as I was about to walk over to the present table, the pain hit me like a ton of bricks. The pain was too powerful and sharp for me to stand. I could feel myself falling into unconsciousness, but I tried to fight it. Everyone was surrounding me, but stepped back as I started to growl. Sasuke held me in his arms. The last thing I heard were the gasps of my friends before everything went black.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tsunade examined Naruto, who was still snarling. "Oh no."

"What is it Lady Hokage?" Sasuke asked as he held Naruto closer.

"She's in Heat. Quick we need to get her to the Secret Springs. That way it'll increase her desire, but ease the pain. Sasuke you carry Naruto. Iruka, get the baby's stuff. Everyone else… come with me." Tsunade said as he ordered people around.

Once they were ready to go, the whole 0group raced off towards the forest, but was intervened by Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Niiro Mashin, or Red Devil.

"_**Well what do we have here?" **_Orochimaru hissed.

"**MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OROCHIMARU BEFORE I MAKE YOU MOVE!" **Sasuke snapped.

"_**My, my Sasuke… isn't that a bit rude. After all… it's been a long time since we've seen each other. Isn't there something else you'd like to say to me instead?"**_

"**YEAH… GO TO HELL!" **Sasuke yelled as his grip on Naruto tightened.

"_**Don't worry I will… BUT NOT BEFORE I BRING THIS VILLAGE WITH ME! NIIRO! BRING ME THE UNCONSCIOUS GIRL!" **_Orochimaru pointed at Naruto as he yelled his order.

Sakura and Ino jumped in front of Naruto and Sasuke to stop Niiro's attack.

"Oh no you don't." Kabuto said as he summoned his corpses to distract everyone while Niiro snatched Naruto.

"**Hold it right there!" **Tsunade and Sakura yell as they run towards them. Sakura punches Niiro so Tsunade could get Naruto and hide her. "There. Thanks to my Chakra Enhancing Jutsu, you can't sense her presence." Tsunade boasted.

Orochimaru got mad and sent all these snakes to attack the whole group with him and Kabuto in command. Everyone was having a pretty hard time fending themselves off against the relentless snakes, Kabuto, and Orochimaru's and Niiro's large ranged attacks.

But little did they know that Kyuubi was starting to stir in the invisible back of chakra. Her eyes turned fully blood red, her whiskers intensified, her nails and fangs grew longer. She was in a crouching position as her chakra leaked out to break the box. Everyone stopped when a bright light emitted from behind them. There was a medium size explosion. No one knew what was going on. They only just knew that once the dust cleared, there stood Naruto… looking scarier than anything on this planet. She was quick. She was a flash on the battlefield, decapitating anything that slithered of hissed on the grown. She had knocked everyone over as she made her way towards the enemy. She killed Niiro and was heading right for the smirking Snake himself. Just as she got close enough, he stuck his sword in her midsection to hold her steady while he bites her neck.

"**NARUTO!" **Sasuke screamed as her body went from numb to it being cradled in his arms.

"_**Well Little Sasuke… looks like I win, but don't feel so bad. At least there'll be little Uchihas running around." **_Orochimaru hissed as he disappeared with Kabuto.

Sasuke fell to the cool ground and started to punch the ground. Tears running down his face as he punched the ground until his knocks bleed. Sasuke ever stopped assaulting the ground… just like Kisshsu never stopped crying. Everyone looked between the two sobbing boys… Confused on what to do… Everyone was lost. It was if without Naruto…...

Time stopped existing... 


	13. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 13: Beginning of the End**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_These are Naruto's thoughts_

I felt weak as I slowly came back from the darkness. The Kyuubi had calmed down. My body felt heavy, but light at the same time. Curious, I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that my navy blue obi was gone, leaving my orange and gold kimono just barely hanging off my body and wide open for whoever walks through the door to see. I was tired, dizzy, and my body felt like it was blazing with flames. The stone felt cold against my skin. I shifted my eyes to the each side and realized why my body felt light. I was chained to the wall by my wrists. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't cooperate. The funny thing is, is that I already know who's handy work this is.

"_It doesn't take a rocket science to figure out that it was you who captured me, Orochimaru."_

When I tried to smirk, my face refused to move.

"_Either I'm just too tired or that fuckin snake paralyzed me. Ha, knowing Orochimaru, it's more than likely to end up being the latter."_

The creaking sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. I was a little relieved to see that it was Kabuto that walked through the door instead of that sick snake… just a little.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki. What a pleasant surprise. Glad to see you're still awake."

"_Yeah, surprise my ass. You and your Boss kidnapped me." _

"I bet you're wondering why you're here? It's because, well you remember when Tenshi Houseki told you why we want you, well we figured since you already knew, we would just figured 'Why not wait until Naruto's birthday, when everyone's guard will be down, and kidnap you then." Kabuto said as he pulled a lever, bringing me down to the ground. "So now that you're here, we can begin with 'Operation Offspring'."

His hands were cold as he touched my skin. He released me from the chains and carried me bridal-style into another room. I tried to move at least one part of my body, but it still rejected me.

He kept walking until he reached a new room. The place was covered in stone, there were shelves lined with different kinds of, what I thought were, books and weirdly designed mini statues.

"_Wouldn't put it past the snake."_

"_**Ah very good Kabuto. You always find some way of pleasing me." **_Orochimaru hissed as he came out of a dark corner. I looked into his cold eyes as he stroked my hair and cheek. I wanted to bit him, but because my whole body was paralyzed, the only thing I could do is look pitiful and sad.

"_I hate feeling this way."_

"_**Oh. Naruto… you're burning up. I bet you don't know why. I no one told you about the fox's Heat. Well you see dear little Naruto, once you turn seventeen years old your body will experience its first Heat. Your body will feel like it's on fire, your eyes will become that beautiful shade of blood red, your fangs and claws will extend, and finally you will fly into a violent frenzy. Only the sperm of your mate inside of you can stop you. And then after your first Heat, will come your second and everyone after that. But don't fright, after the first one the rest of them will feel just like regular sex with your mate. Pure bliss. It's just too bad you won't be able to experience that because you won't ever see Sasuke or that little boy ever again. Sorry. Ha-ha, I bet while I'm telling you all this you're probably thinking if it's true they why aren't you in the frenzy now. Well that's an easy one. It's because I used my special venom to numb the Fox's effect on you, while also numbing your body. Trust me Naruto… it'll make the process a lot easier for you, so don't pout… as if you could." **_Orochimaru said as he used his long tongue to lick the side of my face and some of my hair. I wanted to kill him right then and there, but my body still refused me. I just closed my eyes and tried to contact the Kyuubi.

"_Hey fox. I know you can hear me. We're connected after all. I know it's been a while, but I need to borrow some of your powers. I just need enough to move on my own for a little bit… Kyuubi…?" _I called to it. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of the bars that contained the Nine Tailed Fox that was sealed with in me. I looked inside and saw that Kyuubi was curled into a little ball. I slipped through the bars, walked over to his side, sat down, and put his head in my lap. He looked into my eyes with a painful look on his face.

"_**I'm s-sorry Naruto, b-but be-cause of t-this Heat… I can… only loan… you… a fragment… but it'll be enough for you to lift your head, use your facial expressions, and barely move your back. S-sorry I-I coul-dn't help… you… more."**_ He struggled to say as I smoothed his fur.

"_It'll be fine. Hang in there Kyuubi." _I said before I allowed him to lightly bit me. My eyes closed as I felt his power start to flow into me.

"_**Bastards." **_I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh, Lord Orochimaru… she speaks." Kabuto laughed.

"_**Apparently so. Tell me little girl… what did you say?" **_

"_**I called you two Bastards. If you can think of something lower let me know."**_ I growled as I lifted my head so he could see me glaring at him.

"_**How is it that you can move?" **_

"_**You seen shocked. Is it because you don't know exactly what I'm capable of? Or are you just that stupid?" **_I semi smirked, semi glared. I could feel the little bit of panic as I tried to release myself from Kabuto's grip, using only my back.

"_**KABUTO YOU FOOL! HURRY UP AND PUT HER ON THE TABLE BEFORE SHE REGAINS TOTAL CONTROL OVER HER BODY!" **_Orochimaru barked as Kabuto followed his Master's wish.

When he put me on the cold silver table and strapped me to it. I tried to use as much strength as I could, to try and get free, but I was too weak. I could feel as Orochimaru's cold hands spread my legs apart, bend them upward, and then strap my feet to the table. _**"Beautiful." **_I felt like I wanted to throw up when my fox ears caught the sound of him licking his lips.

"So what are you going to do? From the way you're marveling at my ~ **AHHHHHH!**" I yelled as I felt something enter me and break the innocence holder I wanted Sasuke to break. The pain shot straight through my body worst then all the other pains from the Heat combined. My back arched and I screamed as the pain continued to course through my body. I almost wanted to puke when I felt something fill up my insides. I didn't know what it was. I think this was the first time I was terrified of what was next to come. My body shook and quivered as the foreign object was removed and, for the first time I felt my tears travel down my face.

"_**There. That's all little foxy needed to shut up. Kabuto, take our 'subject' to her new room and bring her some new clothes." **_Orochimaru said as he left.

"Yes Master."

Kabuto untied me from the table and carried me bridal-style towards another room. There was one bed, a chair, a wooden table with a mirror attached, one hair brush, a small bathroom with a tube, toilet, and sink. He put me down on the bed and walked away. I didn't move from that position. It's not that I couldn't… it's just that I didn't want to.

After about maybe ten minutes my door opened. I didn't wanna look at the intruder until I heard the clicking of high heeled sandals. I sat up and saw a moon lit pale skinned girl. She had fiery red hair that touched her shoulders and hazel green eyes. He wore an all black kimono with black open toed, heeled sandals. She held a couple of folded items in her hands as she stepped closer. She bowed her head before placing the clothes by my side on the bed and kneeling with her head down. "Tell me… who are you?" I asked her.

She slowly raised her head with a sad smile on her face. "I am Myou Kyuusaisha. You're new maiden. My Lady Naruto."


	14. The Night

**Chapter 14: The Night**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

It's dark. All the lights in the house have been turned off. The full moon, shinnied brightly through the black curtains in _**our**_ bedroom, is the only semi-visible light in _**our **_bedroom. I rarely have to try and suppress a chuckle whenever I use the word _**'our'**_. My tired eyes are now currently resting on the little bundle in my arms. Kisshsu, Naruto and mine child, is now sleeping in my arms. I've recently lost how many times I would sigh with relief whenever these moments are presented. It's been six long months since Naruto was kidnapped. Each day lasts longer than the previous day. My heart aches from the inside out ever moment I realize that she isn't here.

"_I wonder if this must be how she felt when I was gone all those years?"_

Over these past six months I've come to realize that Kisshsu is like me in many ways. We're both restless. Neither getting much sleep. Our days are mostly spent crying. Although I never cry in front of the baby. His Mother is gone and, as the Father, I can't show any weakness. The only difference between us is that, I smile. It's not a smile anyone sees because the only time I ever smile is when I look at Kisshsu's sleeping form. Like right now. Kisshsu is sleeping in my arms, while holding one of Naruto's shirts and sucking on his little fist, while I rock back and forward in the chair, in front of the window.

"_He's so precious."_

Every day, someone comes by and tries to watch Kisshsu so I could get some sleep, but it's no use. He won't really go to anyone else but me. He won't even go in his crib anymore. But the one day he did, I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Naruto and how I failed her.

The Lady Hokage keeps me updated about everything that's been happening. She dispatches a team of at least three every month after the previous team returns. Naruto would have been happy to see that, because of this situation, old friends have reunited and even enemies have become good friends. I was so happy to see everyone making an effort to find Naruto.

"_This village really has changed."_

…

…

…

The sudden feeling of warmth ran across my face. I slowly cracked my eyes open to see the sun shining especially brightly in the sky. I slowly sat up to gaze at it. I was so beautiful. The color reminded me of Naruto's hair. I yawned and stood up slowly, so I could stretch my muscles.

"_Today seems off."_I thought to myself.

As I finished stretching, I noticed that both my body and mind were fully rested.

"_It's been months since I felt like that. I wonder why?"_

As I turned around the other side of the bed, my eyes opened in both fear and shock. Kisshsu was gone! I threw the covers off to make sure that he didn't just slip under them. The bed was completely stripped and still no sign off Kisshsu, until I heard a bunch of gurgling noises. I looked over to the side of the, where Kisshsu sleeps, and noticed under one of the sheets was a tall hill like shape. I removed the sheet to see a giggling Kisshsu, holding the stuffed fox plushy, that Naruto and I bought him, when we first brought Kisshsu home after that attack with Tenshi Houseki, and sitting up on his own. He smiled at me, which in turn made me smile. When I went to pick him up, Kisshsu shook his head 'no' and started to slowly crawl away. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and sat up so I could see what he was doing.

"_I'm still in shock. I didn't know he could crawl."_

Kisshsu slowly made his way over to the dirty clothes hamper and turned it over. "Kisshsu? What are you~" I stopped in mid sentence to see him going into the hamper. I walked over to pick him up, but stopped when he crawled back out, holding the same shirt he was clutching last night. As I sat on the floor, Kisshsu crawled over to me, sat up, and handed me Naruto's shirt. "How did this get into the dirty clothes hamper?" I asked as I studied it. Kisshsu's little hand reached out to feel the fabric between his chubby little fingers.

"Mama."

My eyes widen when I heard Kisshsu actually say his first word. He smiled at me as I picked him up, put him on the bed, and kneeled in front of him. Kisshsu snuggled with the shirt before I took it away from him and clutched it in my fist. "What did you say?" I asked him.

"Mama."

"Okayyyyy. What's my name?"

Kisshsu looked at me for a few minutes before he smiled and reached for me. "Dadda."

"Ha-ha that's right. You're so smart." A missing sense of warmth filled my heart as I picked him up and carried him downstairs. He leaned into my chest, while sucking on his little fist. I gripped the shirt in my hands as I put him into his playpen. I started to walk away, but stopped when I heard him give a small whimper. I sighed as I gave him the shirt. He held it close to the side of his face before saying, "Mama." and returned back to sucking on his fist.

"I know you miss her champ, but don't worry… she'll be back. I know she will. You hungry?" He just looked at me. I turned around and started to walk to the kitchen to get him a bottle. Before I returned to the living room, I couldn't help but look at the beautiful sun above us. I almost wanted to cry again. One because it reminded me so much of Naruto, and two because I know that, with Orochimaru, she defiantly hasn't seen it.

"_Naruto, how are you? We miss you. We wish you were here. Kisshsu misses you… I miss you. I know you would be mad if you found out that our son is crawling and talking, and you're missing it. Don't worry… we'll bring you home. I just wish it was me, who will save you, but as long as you're home safely… then I guess it doesn't matter."_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"**LADY NARUTO! PLEASE CLAM DOWN!" **One of the servants told me as they tried to get me to calm down.

"**PLEASE LADY NARUTO! THINK OF YOUR BABY! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL IT IF YOU DON'T SETTLE DOWN!" **Another maid said to me.

"**PLEASE! JUST PUT THE CHAIR DOWN SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!" **One of my male servants said.

"**ALL THIS YELLING SIN'T HELPING!" **Myou yelled at everyone in the room.

My eyes scanned the room to see who all entered the room after I started to yell and throw things.

"_**What are you FOOLS doing? You two hold her down! You! Wench! Give this to her!" **_Orochimaru yelled as he and Kabuto entered the room. I watched, through my red vision, as all the servant and maids surrounded me. I let out a warning growl. I didn't want to harm them. I only wanted Orochimaru dead for what Kabuto told me.

**Flashback**

I was lying on my bed, feeling tired as I waited for my test results. It was my monthly check-up for the baby and my health. I am currently at the end of my second trimester, or my six month of pregnancy. Kabuto said that around this time is the time where the baby's features should start forming. I thought he meant like its gender, fingers, feet, and stuff like that, but apparently I was wrong. Two of my female maids were keeping me company as I waited. One was of course Myou Kyuusaisha; she was like my best friend in this hell hold. She forever remained at my side, even when she wasn't supposed to be. The other was Aigyou Kaichou. She came around about half way into my first trimester. She was assigned to be my personal nurse/doctor, but Kabuto was my main doctor. She has dark blue, almost black, waist length hair, braided into on braid. Her skin wasn't Sasuke's pale skin, but it was pretty pale. She has piercing violet, that scared me at first, but I soon got over it. Her white kimono stopped to her knees and her sleeves covered her fingers. They tried to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

"I appreciate what you guys are doing, but it's no use. I love this baby, but not like I should. I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad that this baby, technically, belongs to Sasuke, but it didn't get here the way I wanted it to… and even if it did get here like that… we won't be able to enjoy it, because Orochimaru will just take her away and turn her into some type of killing machine. And there's nothing I can do to save her. I'm sorry little one." I said as I rubbed my, now showing, stomach. They each gave me a hug when they sensed that I was about to cry. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you two here." All three of us had stiffened and tensed as we heard Kabuto enter my room with a clipboard.

"Oh, Naruto. You should be proud. Our baby girl's ears and tail are starting to grow. I'm sure Lord Orochimaru will be happy to have a leader who at least looks like her parents."

After his words reached my fox ears, I let loose a low growl before I felt my irises change colors.

**Flashback**

After that little comment something in me snapped. I know Kyuubi is different from me in many ways, but one thing that we share is our passion for protecting our kits from the likes of Orochimaru and Kabuto. My eyes were too focused on Orochimaru and Kabuto to notice that Muryou and Dashihoudai, or the Yasei Brothers, were coming behind me and tried to remove the chair.

"_They are identical twins except Dashihoudai's black hair is tied into a pony tail and Muryou's hair is braided."_

They got me to let go and held me down, on my knees, in a position that wouldn't harm the baby.

"_**What are you waiting for wench? Inject that serum into her blood stream before she kills the baby!"**_Orochimaru commanded Aigyou.

"I'm sorry, Lady Naruto." I heard her say before I howled in pain of the sudden jab to my arm. I could feel the serum flow into my blood stream as my cries began to diminish into silence. I could feel as Kyuubi's power returned to him, my normal blue eyes return, and my body becoming more relaxed. Aigyou removed the needle from my arm and the Yasei Brothers let me go. I slumped to the floor, using my hands and arms as levers to hold me up.

"_**There now how do you feel Naruto? Better?" **_Orochimaru said as he held my face with his thumb and second finger.

"…" I refused to answer him. I already know that no matter what he says, I'll be provoked anyway.

_**Don't worry Naruto; I don't blame you for anything. I know that it's really THEIR fault anyway. I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened you or the child. Why I would be at a lost… and so would Sasuke. Sometimes I wonder if he's still sane after all this time? Or has he finally lost his mind like his idiot brother?"**_

"_**Go to Hell." **_was the only response that came to mind first as I glared at him.

"_**I see you're still a little tense from earlier. Why don't you take a bath or a nap and relax before I come and check on you a little later. After all… gotta make sure you're in tip top shape when delivery time approaches. Right, Naruto?" **_I let out a soft growl as he let go of my face and turned to leave. _**"Oh and if I hear about another incident like this, then all four of you will be punished… severely." **_Orochimaru hissed as he and Kabuto left my room. We all waited before their footsteps disappeared into the distance before any of us spoke. I couldn't help but drop my head in shame.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to them.

"It's quite alright Naruto." Aigyou said as she knelt next to me.

"Yeah. We are just relieved that you and the baby are alright." Muryou said as he knelt in front of me.

"Please do not let Master Orochimaru's comments rile you up any further. The will be in even more danger then it already is and will be in." Dashihoudai said as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"They're right Naruto. You are the first person to make us laugh, treat us like human beings, and more importantly… you were the first person who gave us hope. If we have to be punished for you, then we will do it with our heads held high. It's the least we could do for you." Myou preached from her standing position above me.

"Thank you guys." I didn't know what else to say. "Damn it to hell." I said as I punched the ground below me. "I hate that snake with a passion, but he is right. I need to relax. Myou, if it's not too much trouble… could you please run me a bath?"

"No problem Naruto." Myou said as she ran into the bathroom and started the water.

"Dashihoudai, when she gets done could you please carry me into the bathroom."

"No problem Naruto. Anything for you." He replied with a smile, which in turned caused me to smile.

"Naruto. You're bath is ready." Myou said as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Thank you." I said as Dashihoudai picked me up and carried me into the bathroom, but I told him to stop so I could make another announcement. "When I get out, Aigyou, would you please do a check up on both the baby and I?"

"No problem Naruto. In fact let me go now and get my tools." She said as she left the room.

Dashihoudai set me down on top of the toilet seat before retreating back into the room. I looked as I stripped out of my long white kimono; I began to look around the small bathroom. By the door was a small sink, with my orange toothbrush, a bar of soap, mouthwash, and toothpaste on the sides of the sink with a wall mirror hanging above it. I thank the Gods everyday for giving humans the ability to invent mouth care products.

"_I don't know how much longer I can handle these morning sicknesses."_

Next to it is a dirty clothes hamper for my towels and old kimonos, and then next to that is the toilet. In front for the toilet is a basket for me to put the different fragrances for me to use every day.

"_Kabuto says that it's important for a lady to mask the ugly smell of pregnancy."_

I dipped my foot into the relaxing, warmwater, occasionally gripping the side railing to make sure that I don't slip. The water felt so nice as it splashed against my skin. I love the way Myou runs my baths. She doesn't put any soap in it, to make sure that I stay clear of yeast infections. To my left are the shampoo, conditioner, and my favorite strawberry scented bubble bath soap. Two towels were hanging from one of the rails while my big one draped over the basket of fragrances. The last thing I saw, before I closed my eyes, was my golden hair floating freely in the water around me.

"**Kit. Hey Kit! Come here. We need to talk." **Kyuubi called for me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming Fuzz Butt." I grumbled before I walked, more like waddled, to the Fox's cage. My old white Kimono, the one I just tossed into the hamper, was wrapped around me again. When I appeared in front of the cage, two big fox eyes and a set of sharp white fangs appeared out of the darkness. He reached a giant clawed paw out for me to sit on. Once I was aboard, he put me on top of his head and moved out to sit down on the floor. I moved to scratch behind his ears, with the help of my tails, before we started talking. "You know I'm not your personal scratcher, right." I sighed as I moved a couple of his massive fur strands out of the way.

"**Yeah I know, but might as well get it while you're here. Now we have to move onto more important matters… Naruto… We have to get out of here. I refuse to allow my kits to become anything for that snake."**

"Hey, there aren't you're kits, they're mine!"

"**Ok, well 'technically' they're mine, but still."**

"Yeah I know what you mean, but I'm not strong enough to take on Orochimaru, Kabuto, and all their lackeys… well not by myself anyway."

"**You're not, but I am. Come on Naruto, let me take over. I'll be able to defeat everyone and still have enough energy to save your friends."**

"No! It's too dangerous! What if you cause too much stress on the baby and end up killing her? There has to be another way to escape!" I said as I stopped scratching his ears.

"**Look Naruto, I know what you're saying, but I believe at there is no other way. Do you really think Orochimaru will just let you waltz out of here without a fight? But don't worry; I think there might be a way."**

"Really? Tell me!"

"**Well as long as you follow my exact directions then everything will be fine, but there is a catch… The catch is you have to become a barrier for the baby. You must use your body to absorb most of the stress; the baby will get some stress too but not as much as you. If you think you can't handle it then we won't try it, but~"**

"I'll do it."

"**Are you sure?"**

"Yes. If it means that Sasuke and my children will never become ploys in Orochimaru's sick plots against the world… then the choice is obvious, right?" I said with a smile as I leaned down to look into its eyes.

"**Very well then…" **He used his paw to pick me up and put me back on the floor. **"When it's time for me to take over I'll tell you what to do, but until then rest up and eat. We're going to need all the energy we can get."**

"Right!" And with that I made my way out of the cage and back to reality.

The water wasn't to terribly cold, but I knew I stayed in there too long. I quickly washed my body and hair before I dried myself and wrapped my new white Kimono around my body. Everyone looked at me with a hint of fear in their eyes.

"_They can feel my aura."_

"Naru~" Myou started.

"Don't worry. Everything will be solved by tonight. As long as you follow my exact commands… we can all get out of here and be free forever. But I need you to trust me and don't ask questions. Are you guys in?" I asked as my eyes scanned the room.

"Of course!" They all yelled in unison.

"Good, now there are a few things we have to do before hand. First, we need food. Muryou, can you make a big meal for everyone to eat. If Orochimaru or Kabuto asks, say that it's for me and leave it at that." I told him.

"No problem. I'll be right back." Muryou said as he left.

"While he's doing that, Aigyou, if you please do my check up."

"On it Naruto."

"Ok. Myou, Dashihoudai, while she's doing that I want you two to gather three cots, and a couple of blankets. I want all of us to sleep in the same room. That way we can shave off at least a few minutes of unneeded time we don't have."

"Right!" They both said as they also exited the room.

I was happy.

"_How could I not be? Tonight will be the day I end everything for good. Just wait a while Sasuke, Kisshsu. Mommy's coming home."_

As I mentally cheered at the thought of finally coming home, I couldn't help, but see the doubtful look in Aigyou's eyes. "Naruto… are you a hundred percent sure this will work?"

"Not a hundred percent, but I'm confident enough to know that it will work. All I need for you to do is believe in me."

"I do… it's just that I'm more worried for yours and the baby's well being then if we escape of not." She said in a worried tone.

"As long as you guys follow my orders then everything will be fine." I reassured her.

"Naruto's right Aigyou." We both turned to see the rest of the gang, holding their requested items in their hands. "As long as we follow Naruto everything will be alright, so put away that face and cheer up. Ok?" Myou said as she put the blankets on each cot.

"Ok. Let's do it then."

"Good, so how's the baby?" I asked getting up and walking over to sit on my bed.

"Your baby girl is fine. By time you wake up, she'll be just fine." Aigyou said as she put her tools away.

"Perfect. Everything is going as planned. Now all we have to do is eat and sleep. So dig in everyone." I said as I dug into my bowl of ramen. We all ate in a comfortable silence until I felt some tension start to rise. I sighed as I put my finished bowl of ramen downed and looked at the sadden expression of my new found friends. "What's wrong? Why are you guys frowning? Smile. Tonight is our last night here. You should be excited."

"… It's not that we aren't ecstatic. But once we actually got a chance to sit down and think about it… it saddens us." Dashihoudai said as he put down his finished plate of dumplings.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What my brother is trying to say is that, you are the only person out of the five of us who actually have a home to return to. All of our families have been erased off this Earth. Both Dashihoudai and I lost our parents when Orochimaru attacked the village in the Mountains. That was thirty years ago. We've been here since we were five. When we first arrived, Orochimaru tried to turn us into warriors, but when he found out we weren't suitable for battle, he turned us into his slaves. That has been our life style our whole lives." Muryou said as he tried to hold back his tears.

"My story is pretty much the same as theirs except it's not. You see, when I was eighteen years old, I married the love of my life, but after a month Orochimaru paid the Village Hidden beyond the Clouds a visit. Everyone was murdered in front of me. I felt so helpless as I hid away instead of fighting. Kabuto was the one who found me. They thought I was useful so they brought me here. Only later did I realize that I was pregnant with my first and last son child. Once I gave birth, they made me nurse him until he was around the age of five. That's when they tried to train him, but he was too much of a cry baby for their taste. Orochimaru blamed me for his behavior and torched me for three days. Each and every day, he made my son watch until day three came. That day was different. Sure he torched me like normal, but when night came around… he made me sit and watch as he murdered my son. Right in front of my eyes! Even though I watched the whole thing, the only thing I could remember was his sinister smile. That was twelve years ago. Today's his birthday. I haven't been to his grave because I wasn't allowed to visit. The only time I ever saw it was when I watched them bury him, but it's still fresh in my mind." Myou said as she hugged her knees against her chest and hid her face, to hide the tears I smelt rolling down her face.

"When he mutilated my village, the Hidden Wood Village… he thought it would be funny if he burned the whole thing to sunder. No one, besides me of course, made it out a live and semi unharmed. The minute he saw me, he know I was the perfect specimen. He made me be under Kabuto's tutelage. The only good thing is that, Kabuto was too interested in Orochimaru to use me for sexual pleasure, but he wasn't to use me as a test subject. But you see, Orochimaru was a different story. He said I was pretty and I guess you can feel the blanks in from there. There's nothing I detested more than this place and its inhibiters. I can't wait until we get the hell out of here." Aigyou said as she tried to hold back her tears as well.

As I looked around the room I couldn't help but feel for these people. My sad story seemed so insignificant compared to theirs. This just added to my resolve. "Hey guys, why don't you just come to the Hidden Leaf Village with me? There you can hopefully start over and I'll be there every step of the way. What do you say?" I asked with a genuine smile on my face.

"Do you think that your leader will let us?" Dashihoudai asked.

"Of course! She'll welcome you guys with open arms! Trust me!" They hesitated for a second before nodding their heads 'yes'. "Good now the last thing we need to do is sleep. Everyone I want you guys to be well rested so when everyone wakes up, wake me up. Once I am up, I want Myou to go and tell Kabuto that he can enter in the room. While she's gone, I'll switch with the Kyuubi and that's when the real plan will begin. As a warning… when Kyuubi is released… please stay out of its way. I don't want any of you getting hurt. Another piece of advice is that, when my body finally collapses… that's it. Hopefully Orochimaru will be dead by then. But before we leave… I want to stop by Myou's son's grave. I believe she deserves on final farewell." With that, Muryou picked up the dishes and put them into a corner before we all fell asleep.

"_I'm coming home soon. Just hang on Sasuke, Kisshsu, everyone."_

**That Night**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was around ten o'clock when everyone woke up. Myou went to go and fetch Kabuto while Naruto journeyed to Kyuubi's cage. When she arrived, Kyuubi allowed her to ride on his head, while they went to the womb. It was nothing like Naruto had pictured it. Inside this swirling ball of chakra, was her daughter. He raised his head so she could touch the ball. **"Now Naruto, please pay attention because I'm only going to say this once. You are to transfer all of your chakra into that ball. It will then expand enough to allow you to enter. Once inside, you need to hold onto the baby as if your life depended on it. While you're becoming that barrier, I will control every part of your body, inside and out. Understand? Now don't forget, that you will feel almost all the stress from the outside world. I need you to be strong; because once you faint… it's over. I'll try and be as quick as possible, but I can't do it alone."** Kyuubi said as he could see that Naruto was already reaching for the chakra ball.

"Don't worry Fuzz Butt. The only thing you need to worry about is killing that snake and his partner once and for all. Even though I maybe a girl now, I can still hold my own." Naruto said as she watched the ball expand. Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh as he watched Naruto enter the chakra sphere. Kyuubi waited until the sphere brightened before he departed to Naruto's reality.

"**Well looks like I had better get crackin'." **

Everyone hid in different places as they waited for Kabuto to arrive. Myou arrived first and on the other side of the bed before Kabuto waltzed in. "Ah Naruto. I hope you're feeling much better than earlier."

"…"

"What no response? I guess you're still a little groggy from your nap so I'll just make this quick. Now, ready for another check-up?" He said as he walked closer.

"**Actually I was wondering if you could look at something first?"**

"Oh and what is that?"

Kabuto didn't even have time to react before Kyuubi's arm extended outward, toward Kabuto's neck. **"I was wondering if you could tell me how it feels to be split in half by my claws?"**__Kyuubi laughed at the fear that flashed through his eyes. **"Tell me Kabuto… how does it feel being a test subject for something evil? I wonder if you will be able to answer me?"**__Just before Kabuto got a chance to answer, Kyuubi used his chakra to burn Kabuto's insides while he used his claws to slice his outsides. With each passing second he was being spilt, Kabuto screams got louder until Kyuubi reached his voice box. Once everyone came out of hiding they saw as both halves of Kabuto lied on the floor before them. **"I guess not."**__Kyuubi said as he licked his blood covered hand.

"Uh… Kyuubi-sama?" Myou called.

"**Come on. We don't have much time before more people started to come and~"**

"Hold it right there!" One guard out of twenty yelled.

"**Never mind." **Kyuubi growled in annoyance as he started killing all the soldiers either with his fire power or his sharpened claws.

Everyone was blown away by the inhuman power that belonged to the Kyuubi, sealed within their friend Naruto. It didn't take them long before they reached the exit, but they could tell that Kyuubi was getting tired. "Kyuubi-sama, maybe you should rest, yes?" Aigyou said as she put a hand on a panting Kyuubi's shoulder.

"**No. We must keep moving forward… Naruto's running out of time." **Kyuubi said as he rubbed some of the enemies' blood out of his eyes. Naruto's body was a sight to see. The once golden locks were matted, tangled, and littered with dried or fresh blood. Her, once white and fresh, kimono is now completely red with the same blood. It was a little hard at first, but Kyuubi was able to finally stand up. **"The kit is absorbing more energy than I thought was needed. I better hurry up than." **Kyuubi was at the head of the group as the processed towards the door.

"_**Where do you think you're going my pets?" **_Orochimaru hissed as he leaned against the doorframe. _**"Why is it that whenever I have to deal with the Hidden Leaf Village, almost all of my men get annihilated and you guys just wanna kill me… Hump, I'm starting to think that maybe you guys don't like me." **_Orochimaru sarcastically whined.

"**SHUT YOUR SMART ASS UP BEFORE YOUR DICK BECOMES THE FIRST THING TO GO!" **Kyuubi yelled as he ran at the snake man. Little did he realize that there was an army of at least fifty behind Orochimaru. Right before Kyuubi barely got a yard away from the people he was guarding, Orochimaru summoned his "Body Freeze Jutsu" technique. **"DON'T LOOK AT HIM!" **Kyuubi shouted towards his group, but it was too late. Their bodies were already frozen with fear. **"Damn it!" **Just as Kyuubi turned around to race, toward Orochimaru, the damn snake casted his 'Rashoumon' to try and stop the fox's attack. **"Is that all you got? Come on. I already defeated this same trick a few years back… Or did you forget?" **Kyuubi used his powerful chakra fists too destroy his Rashoumon. After the dust cleared, there stood Orochimaru with five of his shadow colons and a hundred soldiers.

"_Damn it! At this rate I won't be able to kill Orochimaru before Naruto reaches his limit."___Kyuubi thought as he raced towards the group. _**"Fire Tornado Jutsu!" **_Kyuubi yelled before he spun around at top speed, creating so much friction for the flames to double in size. Everyone, except Orochimaru was caught in the flame tornado and burned to death. At this point Kyuubi could feel the struggle Naruto was facing. _"I need to hurry up, or else this is the end of Naruto." _Kyuubi didn't have time to think before he rushed into hand-to-hand combat with the snake man. And because he's a cheating snake, Orochimaru spit up his sword and just barely missed Kyuubi's arm. Kyuubi hissed in pain as he held the wound with his right hand.

"_**If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in a rush. I wonder why though? Is it because of the baby, or is Naruto at his limit?"**_ Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"**IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ROLL OVER INTO A GRAVE AND DIED ALREADY!" **Ignoring the pain in his left arm, Kyuubi raced off toward Orochimaru another time. As they fought, Orochimaru managed to land a few more cuts on both Kyuubi's legs and arms, while Kyuubi managed to lead a few of his own on Orochimaru's arms and legs too. Orochimaru was in more pain then he let on. He tried to be careful because Kyuubi's chakra, alone, is dangerous to his body.

"_**This has been semi-entertaining, but I'm afraid that I must end this. Summoning Technique! Come forth great and deadly purple snake!" **_Orochimaru bit hard on his thumb so he could use his blood in order to complete the ritual. The ground started to shake as a giant purple snake hissed its way above ground.

"_Kyuubi… hurry… I don't… know… how… much… longer… I can… keep this… up…" _Naruto cried out to Kyuubi.

"_Just hold on for a few more seconds Naruto. I'll finish this now."_

Kyuubi's claws grew a little longer before he started to run toward the two snakes. He dodged with ease the Snake's tail and Orochimaru's swords as he continued to race toward them. Kyuubi jumped, his toe claws dug into the leathery, rough skin, burning it. Flames exerting from behind him. Just as Kyuubi reached the base of the Snake's neck. He jumped and slashed Orochimaru. His chakra and nails pierced his skin and to his body's still beating heart. Kyuubi smirked as he felt the heart some to a stop before he saw Orochimaru's soul emerge from the body. **"Not this time you snake." **Using what little time and chakra he had left, Kyuubi crushed his soul. The snake slowly fell to the ground with a loud thud. Kyuubi managed to get off of the snake before it disappeared. He couldn't help but to smirk as he looked at the hand he used to crush the Snake's master's soul. **"Looks like our times are up, except this time… you be coming back Orochimaru." **

"**KYUUBI-SAMA!" **Kyuubi was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw everyone running toward him while yelling his name.

Kyuubi smiled as he turned to look at the full moon and stars that hung above his head. _"Orochimaru is dead. I'm going back to my cell. Naruto is going back to her family and home… Everything is right with the world. Great job Naruto… We finally… did it…" _Naruto's body started to feel heavy as it started to fall backwards, into Muryou's arms. They watched as Naruto's eye color turned back to its original blue before closing.

"Thank you… Naruto… Kyuubi… Now everyone's free…" Myou said before smiling at the group of friends. "Let's go home… to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Myou. Aren't you forgetting something?" Aigyou said as she patted Myou's shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Let's go see my son one last time." They walked for about ten minutes before they saw a little head stone. Myou said a prayer and talked for a little bit before she said her final goodbye. "I wish Naruto was up, but she needs her rest… she deserves it. You would have loved her, my Son. Where ever you are I hope you're happy. I'll see you soon. I love you. Tell your Father I said 'Hi'. I love you both, and all my family and friends. Well it's time for me to go. Wish me luck. Take care." A gentle breeze started to blow. Myou let her tears fall because she knew that, that was a sign from her family and friends they heard her. All four of them turned their heads in the opposite way and began to walk towards the village.

…

…

…

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Today was something wonderful and yet it was weird. Today people actually go to see my smile. Kisshsu actually laughed today. Everyone thought we'd both gone insane, but I didn't care. This was the first time in months I felt alive. I just wish it would last…

Tonight, around twelve twenty, Kisshsu started his nightly fits; the weird thing was that when I gave him Naruto's shirt he didn't stop crying. For ten minutes I tried to figure out what he wanted. I walked him around the house to see if that worked, but it didn't. I finally stopped and sat on the couch and sat Kisshsu on my knee and started to bounce him lightly. As I sat there, I noticed something…

"_Kisshsu had stopped saying Mama and Dada."_

Art first I just brushed it off, but when he refused to say it again I wonder if maybe it was just a fluke and everything that happened today was a dream. The sound of silence snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked down at Kisshsu. His head was turned towards the door and he was smiling. "Kisshsu?"

"Mama!" He answered as he tried to get down and crawl to the door. My eyes followed him as he got to the door and started to scratch at it. "Mama!" Kisshsu continued to yell at the door.

I sighed as I got up and started to walk over to Kisshsu. "No Kisshsu that's not~" I stopped when I thought I felt Naruto's presence. _"Could it really be you Naruto? Our presence is so weak. I want to believe it is you, but… could it really be you?" _I looked down at Kisshsu as he pointed to the door.

"Mama!"

I was curious. I had to know for myself. _"Can Kisshsu sense Naruto better than I can? And if so than how?"_I put my blue Shinobi sandals on, under my white pants and with my navy blue high collared, short sleeved shirt with Uchiha Fan on the back. I picked Kisshsu up and we went outside. There was a gentle breeze blowing in the April night. I held Kisshsu tightly in my arms as we made our way to the Village's gates. When we arrived, every one of our friends was standing at the gate.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said as everyone turned to face me and Kisshsu. "So you felt her two? We'd figure you'd be the first one out here. But, I'm not so sure about the other four presents with her though."

"_Other four? I didn't even notice. I was too focused on Naruto's presence. That I forgot to search for more."_

"MAMA!" Everyone turned their heads from a giggling Kisshsu to the gates. Just as the wind started to blow again, we saw four figures walking toward us, but what made my eyes wanna let my tears out was when I saw Naruto being carried by one of them.

"Naruto!" I handed Kisshsu to Lady Tsunade before running toward her, but I started to slow down when I saw all the blood and tattered clothing. _"Is… she… No! It can't be! No! Naruto!"_

I feel to my knees and just as I was about to cry, I felt a small hand on my broad shoulder. "Most of the blood is not hers." I didn't even know I dropped my head until I picked it up and looked into the unknown girl's hazel green eyes. "She's not dead. Injured and weakened? Yes, but not dead." She said with a small smile.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She stood up and faced the whole crowd as she spoke. "I am Myou Kyuusaisha. This is Aigyou Kaichou, and these two are Dashihoudai and Muryou Yasei, or the Yasei Brothers, and we are from many different villages, who were all destroyed by Lord Orochimaru, but thanks to Lady Naruto and her Fox, Kyuubi, Orochimaru has been permanently defeated and now we are set free from his evil grasp. Over the six months, the Lady Naruto has befriended us and risked her life and so much more to ensure our freedom will trying to take her own. She has given us hope. Something we thought we lost years ago. We are not warriors nor do we mean to cause you harm. We only wish to start over here in your Hidden Leaf Village… If the Lady Granny Tsunade will allow us."

"That kid. She never changes no matter what gender she is." Tsunade said as she shifted Kisshsu in her arms before she stood in front of Myou with her hand extended. "Tsunade or Lady Tsunade will do just fine. Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village. Thank you for saving Naruto. We, the Village, are truly grateful for your assistance."

"Oh no. We didn't really do anything. She~" Myou stopped when she felt Tsunade's hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me… You four have done quite enough. Come let's get you guys some place to rest." I watched as Lady Tsunade and everyone else, except the red haired girl, named Aigyou, and the big guy, named Muryou and who was carrying Naruto, start walking towards the Hokage Tower. I turned my eyes back to Naruto's unconscious form.

"_I'm glad you're alright Naruto."_

"Hey are you Sasuke?" A smooth voice broke me out of my thoughts as I tore my eyes away from my beloved it Naruto.

"Yes. Why?"

"Wow. From Naruto's description, I didn't think you'd be this cute. Then again I wouldn't have expected anything less from Naruto's tastes." I was a little taken back by the comment, but it didn't matter to me right now. All that matter was that Naruto's back home, and well. "You are very lucky to have her. She is something remarkable. It's obvious that she truly loves you. The whole time all she talked about was you and apparently that little baby, named Kisshsu. She called you guys her first real family. I lost my family many years ago. I wish her nothing, but the best, but if you hurt her… then you'll have to deal with me. Got me Sasuke? Muryou! Come one. Our new lives aren't going to wait because of you! Now hurry up!"

"Right behind you Aigyou!" He slowly walked up to me and handed me Naruto. "Please take care of Lady Naruto… just like she has for us many times before." I nodded. He smiled at me before rushing off to catch up with Aigyou. I stayed right there for a minute to basket in the warmth that has returned to me once again. I smiled and kissed her forehead, not caring if it was covered in blood and sweat.

"Welcome home Naruto." I whispered against her skin before I too started to walk towards the Hokage Tower with my beloved it in my arms.


	15. Being Babied

**Chapter 15: Being Babied**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The sensation of warmth that raked over my body was so familiar and so missed. My eye lids don't feel as heavy was my body did. Despite how much I didn't wanted to, I decided to crack open my eyes to find out where I was. _"The last thing I remember was calling out to Kyuubi and now I'm lying on something soft. What's going on?" _The first thing I could see was a blinding white room. I winched as I closed my eyes again before slowly reopened them again so my eyes could adjust to the light. I shifted my eyes, from one of the walls, to the window on my right. The sky was a little dull and I could hear birds chirping. _"Ok, so at least I'm not with that snake anymore. That's a relief." _The moment I smelt something familiar, I wanted to jump for joy, but my body decided to stay put. The scent I smelled was the scent that I've longed to smell for six months. The scent of someone I missed terribly. _"Sasuke. My Sasuke. I really am back, huh?" _I could feel a small smile started to appear across my face. I closed my eyes and leaned more into the softness, which was behind me. _"This is nice. I wish that every day could feel as great as this. No fighting, no violence, no yelling… just warmth and content." _When I let out a soft sigh, I feel someone shift a little next to me. I turned my head to see black and navy blue hair, stuck up in the air, much like a duck's ass. _"Yep. That's my Sasuke." _I closed my eyes again and just relaxed a little bit more before I heard someone call my name.

"Naruto?"

Through half lid eyes, I looked to my right and saw Sasuke's onyx eyes staring back at me. I used my hand to reach out and touch his face, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Sasuke…? Is that really you?" His smile was small as he put his hand over mine. He laced our fingers together before leaning in to kiss my lips. My heart felt like a bomb ready to be set off. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. Warm tears of happiness started to fall down my cheeks. _"It really is him. I'm really home." _The kiss was gentle. I never wanted to let go. I felt as Sasuke pulled back from me. He also had tears in his eyes. He tried to whip them away, as he sat on the bed and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke… I've missed you so much."

"… I've missed you too. It's good to be home." I said as I inhaled his scent. _"Lavender and Jade."_

He pulled away from me so he could place butterfly kisses all over me. It felt good having him here, but there was something he needed to know…

"Sasuke… there's some great news I have to tell you."

"What is it Naruto?" He said holding my hands.

"Well I'm~"

"**Naruto!" **Before I got a chance to finish, Sakura, Ino, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, Pervy-sage, and Grandma Tsunade, holding Kisshsu, walked in the room. Sakura and Ino were the first to run over to my side, pushing Sasuke on the floor in the process. I felt like I was going to when they both bear hugged me to death. "Oh my God, Naruto it really is you!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up and down with joy.

"You look so well! How are you?" Ino asked as she sat on my bed.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." I answered looking at both of them.

They nodded excitably. I then turned to the rest of the group, to let them know that I knowledge them, but before any of them got a chance to answer, Sakura and Ino were gasping and rubbing my tummy gently. "How many months are you?" Sakura asked.

"Six."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ino asked.

"A girl."

"Do you have a name for her?" They both asked.

"Well no, but~"

"What a minute. Wait a minute." Sasuke said as he stood up and started walking over to us. "What are you two blabbing on about? What's this talk of names and numbers?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"**SASUKE, YOU BAKA!" **Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time.

"_Wow. I never thought I would see the day when his, former, number one fan girls would call him an insulting name."_

"**DIDN'T YOU NOTICED THAT NARUTO'S PREGNANT?" **Both lovers yelled at Sasuke.

"Wait what?"

"Sasuke you ignoramus. That's what I was coming in here to tell you. Naruto is _**six months**_ pregnant… with your kid. Honestly I don't understand how you couldn't notice the bump, that's clearly showing through the covers. I mean you even~"

**THUD**

Everyone turned to see Sasuke passed out on the hospital floor. Everyone laughed, but what made me stop laughing was Kisshsu. His giggle was what put the last piece of the puzzle into place. There was my son, right in front of me, laughing at his Father. What snapped me out of my thoughts was when Granny handed him to me. "Here. He missed you too." She said as she handed him to me.

"MAMA!"

My eyes widen when I heard Kisshsu speak his first word. I kissed his forehead as I felt tears start to roll down my face. "That's right. I'm your Mommy. When did you start talking Kisshsu?" I asked as I held him at eye level. He just laughed as he tugged on one of my ears.

"MAMA!"

**GROAN**

We all looked over and saw that Sasuke was just walking up. "Welcome back to Earth." I said as I watched him stroll over to the bed.

"So it wasn't a dream and you really are pregnant with my kid?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. We're going to have a baby girl Sasuke. Aren't you excited?"

"…" Sasuke just lowered his head, in what I assumed was shame.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" I asked taking his hand.

"… … I'm sorry Naruto. I wasn't strong enough to rescue you. All I could do was take care of Kisshsu and cry. I'm so ashamed." I could see small tears start to fall from his eyes as he bit his lip. I removed my hand from his and whipped the tears away.

"Sasuke. That's all I wanted you to do. I didn't really care if you saved me or not. Eventually I would have busted out of his hiding place… All I ever really worried about was you and Kisshsu's well being. Thank you Sasuke, for putting my mind and heart at ease." He smiled as he sat on the bed, where Ino had supposedly removed herself from. Our next kiss was cut short when we felt something squirming between us. When we pulled apart, Kisshsu was staring at Sasuke.

"DADA!"

Again I was shock. "Sasuke… How long had he been talking?" I asked looking at Sasuke, who took our son.

"Since yesterday." Sasuke had explained to me that everything that happened since I disappeared.

"_Looks like things have taken a turn for the better. I'm glad."_

…

…

…

Throughout the day, I saw everyone at least twice. I really missed everyone. Grandma Tsunade had examined me and the baby. After she was done Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, and Aigyou had disappeared with the tests and equipment they used. Only Sasuke, Kisshsu, Myou, Dashihoudai, Muryou, and Ino were in the room with me. It was around three in the afternoon by time the girls returned. "Well Naruto, we've finished all of our testing. You and the baby are not in any life threatening situations, but you both are under a lot of stress. To be honest, I would be worried if you weren't under stress. Considering you let Orochimaru aggravate you again, and also considering the fact that you unleashed the Kyuubi. But don't worry, it's nothing serious. I am demanding that you get at least a month's worth of bed rest and no stress, you two should be just fine. Sasuke you may take Naruto home now." Granny said right before she was about to leave.

"Granny wait! What about Myou, Aigyou, Dashihoudai, and Muryou? Where are they going to stay?" I asked sitting up more.

"Well I haven't quite figured that out yet. I still haven't filled out their paperwork yet." Tsunade sighed as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Why do they just stay with us?" I suggested.

"Naruto. We couldn't possibly impose on you and your family like that." Myou said.

"No it's fine. It's the least I could do for you guys. Besides, we have more space then we can use anyway." I said with a smile.

"I don't know Naruto. Lady Tsunade said that you shouldn't be under any stress, and I don't~"

"_**THEY'RE STAYING WITH US AND THAT'S FINAL, SASUKE UCHIHA!" **_I growled at him.

"So, uh… Welcome to the family. She's right. We have way to much space. It would be an honor having you there." Sasuke said nervously as he joined everyone in hiding behind Tsunade, Ino, and Sakura.

"Great. Now come on you guys. It's time to go shopping. Everyone needs brand new outfits and Naruto needs to be pampered today." Ino said as she and Sakura jumped up and down.

"Shizune! Get the money. Sorry Naruto I can't come, but if you need anything… just ask my new assistant, Aigyou." Tsunade said.

"Really? But Lady Hokage. You don't really know me and I can't use chakra. How am I of any use to you?" Aigyou asked.

"It's true that I don't know you, but I know enough. I saw the way you handled everything in the lab, your expert knowledge, and besides… Naruto trusts you… and that's good enough for me. I expect great things from you, and also for you to report for your first day by nine o'clock tomorrow morning." Tsunade said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

"Ok. Shall we get going?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." I answered as I swung my feet over the bed.

"Oh no Naruto. You're not going anywhere. You're staying at home where~"

"_**I WANT TO GO SHOPPING AND GET PAMPERED!" **_I growled at Sasuke, who jumped into Sakura's arms.

"Naruto. I think Sasuke is right. You're still weak from the Kyuubi's power. Please stay home and when we're done shopping, we'll come home and do all of your pampering there." Myou said.

"You're right Myou. I'm sorry Sasuke for yelling at you." I apologized.

"It's ok Naruto. Can I carry you home? Sasuke asked strolling over to my bed side. I nodded as Sakura picked up Kisshsu.

"I'll carry him home. Besides, Naruto you reek from all that dried blood and sweat. I'm going to help you get cleaned up before we go shopping for you." Sakura said as she waved her hand in front of her face. I hadn't noticed it until I smelt myself. When I did, I winched away from myself and had to surpass the urge to puke.

Sasuke, Sakura, and I made it home while everyone else went shopping. Sasuke put me on the bed, while Sakura put Kisshsu on the bed. I started to laugh when Kisshsu started to crawl towards me. Sakura ran my bath while I played with Sasuke and Kisshsu. _"It sort of feels like I never left." _Every so often, Sasuke would reach over and rub my tummy, and Kisshsu would copy him.

"Naruto. You're bath if ready." Sakura called from the bathroom.

"Coming." Just as I was about to get up, Sasuke tried to pick me up. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"What I can't carry you now?"

"It's not that, it's just that… what if Kisshsu crawls and falls off the bed? Remember, it only takes a second. I can walk to the bathroom on my own. Please don't baby me so much. That'll cause me stress."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything." He said as he sat on the bed.

"Don't worry Sasuke… she's in good hands." Sakura said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I swear if you touch her, more than she asks~"

"Relax Sasu-boy. I have no intention of molesting my friends."

"Why does that make me worry even more?" Sasuke sighed as he lied back down on the bed.

"Because you don't know how to lighten up."

"Or is it because your lover _**was **_your best friend/ ex-rival?" Even though I couldn't see it, I know that he was smirking.

"Shut up Sasuke." I heard Sakura say before she threw a pillow at him.

By time they had stopped messing with each other, I was already in the tube. Relaxing, just like the water around me.

"Would you prefer for me to leave the door opened?" Sakura teased.

"It's you're a mind reader." Sasuke sarcastically responded.

"Keep talking Sasuke and you won't have any lips." Sakura snorted as she stared washing my hair.

"What happened to that twelve year old girl who used to love me?"

"… She's long dead. You know Sasuke… believe it or not… you made me weak."

"What are you talking about now Sakura?" Sasuke sighed angrily.

"When I thought I used to love you, all I could think about was you, you, and you, but when I realized that I didn't like you as much as I thought… it made me finally open my eyes to the truth. So think you, you prick."

"Glad I could help."

I started to laugh as I closed my eyes and just continued to laugh at my boyfriend and best friend's antics. **"Enjoy yourself Kit. You've earned it." **Kyuubi said as he curled into a ball.

"_You too Fuzz Butt. How about tonight I'll scratch your ears?"_

"**I'll hold you to that Naruto."**

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Sakura wash all the soap out of my hair. "There. Now you smell like fresh strawberries again. Come on. Let's get you dried off before you catch a cold." Sakura helped me out of the bath tub and into a robe. I sat in a chair as she dried my hair and did my hair. Just as she got done, Ino, Aigyou, Hinata, and Myou came in.

"Hey babe." Ino said as she kissed Sakura on the lips. "Hey Naruto, Kisshsu, Sasuke." She said as she hugged me and handed Kisshsu to me.

"Hey Ino. How did the shopping go?" I asked her.

"Oh it was~"

"Let's go Kisshsu." Sasuke said as he took our son from my hold.

"Where are you and Kisshsu going Sasuke?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't my son around all this talk of shopping and girly things. So I'm going to take him shopping for some clothes and stuff for you." He said as he changed Kisshsu.

"So you're going to take our son shopping for me, but you don't want to stay here and listen about shopping and other girly things?" I said as I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Pretty much. But don't worry, I'm not going alone. Sakura is coming with me."

"Why do I have to go?" Sakura said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because…" Sasuke started as he put his hands on his hips, imitation her. "I don't know what to shop for."

"Fine. Let's go." Sakura sighed as she followed Sasuke out, picking up the baby's bag on her way out. "You can just tell me when I get back." She kissed Ino and made her way out of the house with my boys.

"Naruto… tell me… What do you see in Sasuke?" Ino asked me as she shook her head.

"Why don't you tell me that?" I said.

"Ok, that was just a little phase I was going through." She replied while getting my nail stuff out.

"Phase my ass. Both her and Sakura used to fawn over Sasuke day in and day out." I laughed.

"Oh whatever Naruto." She replied while taking one of my hands so she could do my nails.

"No really. They would~" That whole rest of the day, we shared tales of our Genin days, even after Sasuke and Sakura returned. _"I never heard Sasuke laugh so much before. He must really be happy."_ It was around nine when the Yasei Brothers returned. Dashihoudai helped Sasuke clean and put things away. Muryou and Myou cooked dinner and Aigyou and I played with Kisshsu after she did one final check up on me and the baby. "Are you excited about tomorrow Aigyou?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I'm also very nervous." She replied as she looked down.

"Don't worry. All you have to do is follow directions, stay calm, and help Shizune keep Grandma on her rocker, you'll be just fine."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked at me with confusion on her face.

"You'll see when you get there. But here's a little pick of advice… How well can you dodge?"

"Not very well."

"… Then I suggest you learn." I laughed.

We all eat dinner in the dining room. I feed Kisshsu before I ate. Dashihoudai and Sasuke did the dishes while Myou and Aigyou helped me and Kisshsu get ready for bed. Muryou decided to turn in for the night. I took my bath and dressed in a night gown before I kissed Kisshsu and put him in the crib. By time I slipped under the covers, Sasuke came in. He showered, dressed, kissed Kisshsu, kissed me, rubbed my belly, kissed it, and went to sleep. I was amazed at how quickly he went to sleep. He looked so cute. I ran my fingers through his hair and sculpt before I fell asleep. _"This is the first peaceful sleep I got in months. I wonder if Sasuke feels the same?"_When I opened my eyes, I was in front of Kyuubi's cage. I just smirked when I saw his big eyes and grinning fangs before me. "Alright Fuzz Butt, lift me up and let's get this over with." He stuck his paw out for me. I climbed onto and rode it to the top of his head, where his ears are.

"**You can start with the left one."**

"Whatever you want Fuzz Butt."


	16. Trouble At Home Pt 1

**Chapter 16: Trouble At Home Pt. 1**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**Time Skip: Two Months**

I woke up today feeling a bit awful. Another morning sickness swept over me as I waddled to the bathroom. For the past eight months, the toilet has become me best friend in the morning. But today something felt different. This one wasn't as heavy as the rest I've been getting lately. _"Maybe this is my last morning sickness day." _Yes I have just entered my ninth month of pregnancy and Grandma Tsunade says everything is fine. I've gotten so big now, I can barely walk now. _"But that's the last of my worries." _

Over the past two months, Sasuke has been trying to baby me non-stop. He buys me everything he thinks I want and more. He wants to carry me everywhere. I'm almost never out of his sight. At first, it was romantic and nice, but later down the road it started to get annoying. I asked Sasuke to dumb it down a little bit. He agreed and everything just fell into place, until one day, he started acting kind of secretive. Sometimes, like today, he won't be here when I wake up. When I asked about it and he just said, 'You'll find out soon enough. It's a surprise.' _"Ohhhh, I hate waiting." _

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Come in." I said as I tried to sit up.

"Good morning Naruto." Myou said as she walked in with a tray of food.

"Good morning Naruto." Aigyou said she walked in too.

"Good morning Myou, Aigyou. Where are the boys?" I asked wondering why it's so quiet.

"Sasuke took Kisshsu to make with him, to make sure that everything is setup for your day today. Dashihoudai and Muryou have already gone to work, and I'm just here to give you one last check-up before I head over to the Tower." Aigyou said as she began her examination.

Over the past two months Aigyou, Myou, Dashihoudai, and Muryou have really adjusted well to everyone in the village and vice versa. The two Yasei Brothers got jobs working for Granny Tsunade. Muryou is her personal chef. Dashihoudai has become the 'maid' of the Tower. It's not as hard as it sounds. Aigyou loves her job as Granny's new assistant. Her dodging skills have really improved. Myou on the other hand still remains as my personal person. She's always at my side, but it's comfortable. Whenever Sasuke is gone, it's nice to have her around. Oh and by the way, yes they are all still living here. _"They're a treasure to have around the house."_

"Ok. Naruto, everything is in order. In fact, by my judgment you should be ready to pop in a few days. Well, I'll go tell Lady Tsunade the good news and I'll see you guys later." Aigyou said as she put her stuff away and left.

"That's great Naruto. So are you ready? To deliver I mean?" Myou said.

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. Well I'll leave you allow for a while. Sasuke said he'll be back in an hour. Around three o'clock I'll come back up and help you get dressed for your baby shower. See you later." Myou said as she walked out of the room.

I couldn't help, but sigh when Aigyou told me I was ready to pop. I don't know how much more I can take of not being able to walk correctly and all this back pain. But most importantly… I miss my curvy figure. I finished my breakfast and brushed my teeth. When I returned to bed, I decided to take a little nap. After all, it was only ten o'clock and Myou said she won't be back until three. I found a comfortable spot and tried to sleep, but the baby had other plans. I felt very sharp pains as my precious child thought it would be funny to kick me. "Ok, Sweetie. Mommy is kind of tired. Please stop kicking me." I could tell this one is going to be mischievous like me. She kept kicking me. I groaned as I lied back down.

"Our daughter causing you problems again?"

I raised my head to see Sasuke and Kisshsu walking into the bedroom. "Sasuke... Ugh. You have no idea how much." I said as I tried to sit up.

"You know she gets it from you." Sasuke smirked as he put Kisshsu on the bed before helping me sit up.

"Yeah well, let's hope she can pull of some great ones… Especially on you." I whispered the last part.

"I heard that." Sasuke said as he started to message my shoulders.

We sat in a nice silence, before I broke it. "Aigyou says that I'm ready to pop. I can't wait. This kid is driving me and my hormones crazy."

"That means two of us. I don't know how much more I can put up with your cravings, your late night pacing, or your out of control mood swings."

"Excuse me?" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"If I have to go into hiding one more time, I don't know what I'll do."

"Well excuse me, but in case you didn't notice… _**IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"**_

"Naruto, calm down. I didn't mean~"

"No it's ok Sasuke. I see how you really feel, so I'll just leave you alone with your thoughts."

**GRUNT. GROAN. WHINE. UGH. PANT.**

"Well as you can see, I can't move right now, but if I could, oh oh oh, I would be so gone."

"Yeah, yeah. Dobe. I know. You would leave me. Like you've been threatening me since we moved in."

"HA-HA MAMA DOBE!" Kisshsu said as he clapped his hands together.

"Oh great Sasuke, now look what you did. Nice going." I said as I hit my forehead with my palm.

Sasuke crawled over to Kisshsu and picked him up. "No. Bad word to say Kisshsu. Bad. That's a no, no." Sasuke scolded.

Kisshsu started to cry after Sasuke scolded him. "Great just great Sasuke. You are never supposed to scold a baby. If anything I should scold you." I yelled as I palmed my forehead again. "Come here Mommy's precious baby. There, there I know your Daddy is an idiot." I took Kisshsu away from Sasuke and used my tails to cradle him while I gently used my claws to tickle him. When he started to laugh, it made me laugh too. I tickled him until he fell asleep, then I used my tails to put him in his crib before I hit Sasuke upside the head with another tail. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You sure because I don't agree with all this secretiveness you've been doing."

"I told you Naruto. It's a surprise for you. In fact I _**was **_going to give it to you today, but I don't think you deserve it." Sasuke said teasingly.

"Oh please Sasuke. I'm tired of waiting." I whined.

"Alright fine, but you're going to have to wait until your baby shower first."

"Alright fine." I yawned. "It looks like she's finally clam down enough for me to sleep." I said as I lied back down.

"Ok you can get some rest. I'll be right here if you need me." Sasuke said as he put his head on my tummy. "Ouch. What the hell?" He yelled as he felt her kick his face."

"Ha-ha. Looks like she's either impatient too, or she just didn't like the way you've been acting either."

"Women. You can't live with them. You shouldn't get them pregnant. You can't really satisfy them. But all-in-all you can't live without them."

"Awe I love you Sasuke." I said with a smile.

"I love you too, Naruto." He said against my lips before he kissed me.

He lied next to me and we both slept soundly.

…

…

…

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Myou over me. "Naruto. It's time to wake up. I already ran your bath water. Sasuke and Kisshsu are already dress and ready, just finishing up some last minute preparations."

"Thanks." I grumbled as I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I stripped and stepped into the warm water. While I soaked, I could feel as the baby's kicks were becoming more spread out. One more painful than the last, but I just brushed it off. Once I got out, Myou dried and did my hair and nails. She helped me lotion up so I could slip into a pretty orange kimono with navy blue trim and a golden obi. I gently and slowly walked down the stairs to met Sasuke and Kisshsu at the bottom. They escorted me out into the backyard where everyone was waiting for me.

"Damn Naruto, buddy… you got fat." Kiba said with a toothy grin on his face.

I could a vein twitch on my forehead as my hand started to form a fist. **"I'M NOT FAT! I'M PREGNANT!" **I yelled as I punched him, all the way to the fence. "So… who wants cake?"

Everyone had a great time, except the guys. _"Well what can you expect? Baby showers are more for women anyway." _I cringed every time I felt the baby's kicks become more and painful.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke said as he looked at me.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Ok then, are you ready for your surprise?" He asked with a smile on his face. I nodded eagerly. **"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" **He led me to a chair in the middle of the backyard. Everyone gathered around us and half the crowed silently cheered as he got down on one knee in front of me. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. "Naruto. I have loved you since I could remember and I know you love me. You are going to have two beautiful children together. I already feel like we are a family, so I was thinking why not make it official." I saw Sasuke reach into one of his sleeves and pull out a small orange box. He opened it and inside was giant diamond ring. "Naruto Uzumaki, will you do me the honor of being my wife and spending the rest of our lives together?"

"About damn time." I heard Temari yell in the background.

I wanted to bust into tries and this time I know it's not from the hormones. I looked Sasuke dead in his eyes and said "Yes." Everyone cheered as he slipped the ring onto my finger. We share a heartfelt kiss, but I had to pull apart because a powerful pain caused me to howl in pain.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke said as he grabbed my hands.

"She's- coming." Naruto snarled.

"What?" Sasuke asked again.

"**DAMNIT! I SAID SHE'S COMING!" **Naruto growled as she through Sasuke towards the house.

"Shit. Ok, everyone Naruto's going into labor. Myou, get the Kisshsu's bag. Aigyou, grab Naruto's bag. Dashihoudai, carry Naruto. Muryou, Carry Sasuke. **LET'S GO PEOPLE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! LET'S GO! GO! GO!" **Tsunade barked at everyone.

Soon everyone was heading towards the hospital for Naruto's delivery. With each passing second Naruto's cries of pain grew louder and louder, but the baby wouldn't come. After a few minutes, Sasuke had woken up and was able to go into the delivery room…

"**NO NARUTO! DON'T BREAK SASUKE'S HAND! NARUTO, THAT'S NOT HOW HIS ARM IS SUPPOSED TO BEND! STOP SHAKING HIM! YOUR GOING TO END UP KILLING YOUR FIANCE`! STOP PUUNCHNG HIM!" **Sakura yelled…

Only to come out, five minutes later, with a broken arm and hand, and black eye. After about ten hours, Naruto gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, but at a cost. Tsunade, Sakura, and Myou came out of the delivery room with their heads hung low.

"Lady Hokage…?" Sasuke started.

"Naruto gave birth to a healthy baby girl, but she lost too much blood…" Tsunade started.

**Gasp**

"I don't know if she'll make it Sasuke…" All three had tears in their eyes as they faced the crowd of people.


	17. Saving Naruto

**Chapter 17: Saving Naruto**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

When Lady Tsunade told us that Naruto may not make it… I broke down n tears. _"I might lose her again… but this time it's permanent." _That was the first time I broke down in tears in front of everyone after Naruto's return…

…

…

…

Today Kisshsu and I are going to visit Naruto and the baby in the hospital. It's been a week since she was hospitalized and she still hasn't woken up yet. The baby has been moved to the nursery. The one day I wanted to hold her, she cried the whole time until I put her back down. _"Great. My first daughter doesn't like me. I think it's just the women around Naruto who do this." _Sometimes Lady Tsunade takes Kisshsu so I could spend some time with Naruto. Even though she hasn't woken up yet, I still hope and pray that maybe my voice will get through to her. Before heading Naruto's room, I stopped by Lady Tsunade's office.

"Ah Sasuke, nice to see you."

**GIGGLE**

"And nice to see you too Kisshsu." Tsunade said as she picked him up and kissed his forehead. "Ready?"

I nodded and we were out the door. I love Naruto, truly, but I hate coming here. I hate seeing her like that, weak, defenseless, and so vulnerable. We reached Naruto's hospital room and peered inside. There was Naruto, hooked up to all these tubes and an oxygen mask. I lightly touched her body as my eyes fell on her beautiful face. I let my hand gently caress her cheek. "Has anything changed?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of her, but I could sense Tsunade shaking her head slowly.

"Sorry. I've head countless people, round the clock, come in here to check on her, but none of them has said anything. But don't worry Sasuke, she'll pull through. After all, she is Naruto, the one who's going to be my successor and now she has new responsibilities to take care of first. Trust me Sasuke… Naruto's not going anywhere." She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently before leaving.

"_Her words are comforting, but there will forever remain that 'what if'." _I let my eyes trace her calm form until I reached her hand that had her proposal ring on it. I used my hand to lift it up and kissed each finger. "Oh Naruto… I hope you're alright."

…

…

…

"_Sasuke."_

I jolted awake when I thought I heard Naruto call my name, but gasped when I realized where I was at. _"This is Naruto's mind."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"Naruto?"

"_Sasuke, come find me."_

"Where are you?" I asked while looking around.

"_In Kyuubi's cage. Hurry. He said he wants to speak with you."_

Before anyone knew it, I sped off in the direction of the giant Fox's cage. After a few minutes, I was in front of Kyuubi's cage with one set of giant eyes and fangs were staring me in the face. "Where's Naruto?" I asked, trying to be as fearless as I could.

He started to laugh evilly. **"Put down that annoying front. I could sense your fear since you entered here." **I couldn't help but relax when he said that.**"In fact, I need your help, so pay attention because I don't like to repeat myself."**

"_Sasuke…"_

Kyuubi moved out of the way to revile a medium sized purple ball of energy. His giant paws reached out and grabbed it. He smiled as put his paws in front of me so I could see what was inside. "Naruto!" Yes, there was a sleeping, Naruto slowly spinning inside. Her body was curled into a ball, her knees and legs covered her chest and private part. Her hands were crossed over her feet and her, what seemed like it got longer, golden blond hair practically covering her whole body. "Naruto!" I jumped onto his paws to come face to face with the massive energy. "Naruto…"

"_Sasuke…"_

I felt a smile tug at my lips as I reached out. Her body slowly uncurled, reviling the most beautiful body on the face of this planet. Her blond hair and tails covered all of her parts, her eyes were opened and she smiled as she reached back for me. "Naruto…" Just as I was about to touch her hand, both the ball and her disappeared into thin air. "What the hell!" I turned my head to glare at the Fox's face. _**"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH NARUTO?" **_I hissed at him. I was pissed. I could feel the Sharingan active.

"**Relax kit. What you saw was just a hologram of the real Naruto, who is further into her mind. Not even I can reach her. The only thing I can do is protect her and make that hologram you just saw… or so I thought."**

"What do you mean?" I said as I deactivated my Sharingan and sat on his paws.

"**All week I have been trying to repair the damage done by your daughter. But the more I tried to do, the more harm I was doing then good. I was about to call it quits and tried to figure out a way for her to say goodbye until I remembered something. There's this spell that only a demon can use, in case of something like this happening. I can release her, by merging my chakra and life force with hers. She will become eternal, just like me and anyone else she wants to make eternal. She will become this ultimate, immortal being. But, for the first month and a half her emotions will be mixed with mine, making her more emotional than normal. When you wake up, I want you to round everyone up and take her body back to the house. In order for this to work she needs to be in her own element. Once there, ask Tsunade if she can conjure a container, fill it with Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, and her medical chakra, put a barrier in front of you guys, Naruto would never forgive me if you guys got hurt, and let me take care of the rest. Got it Kid? Because if you screw this up… It's bye bye Naruto, which also means bye bye me. Now go and be quick about it. I don't like to be kept waiting. Even if you don't have a choice in this case."**

"You can count on me Kyuubi." I said as I jumped down and raced to the edge of Naruto's mind. The funny thing was that I could've sworn that Kyuubi said something about Uchihas.

…

…

…

I woke with a jot again as I realized I was back in reality. I looked at Naruto's face, seeing as she was still unconscious; I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "My mind must love to mess with me."

"Sasuke…" My head shot up as I looked at Naruto's face. Her lips were slightly parted, but she wasn't really breathing. "Hurry, Sasuke." That's when it hit me.

"_That wasn't a dream. Kyuubi was really going to do it."_

_**(WELL DUH)**_

I jumped to my feet and ran to Lady Tsunade's office. "Lady Hokage, we have an emergency!" I yelled/panted as Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, Myou, and Tsunade stared at me.

"Whoa, slow down Sasuke. Breath, now, calmly, tell us what's wrong." Sakura said as she got me to calm down.

"I talked to Kyuubi."

**Gasp**

"How?" Myou asked.

"That's not important right now. He said that he can save Naruto, but we need to bring her to my house now, along with everyone else." I said.

"Ok Sasuke. Sakura and Myou go round up everyone, Hinata, go and get Naruto and Sasuke's daughter, Shizune, you're with me. Let's moved now people. We're on a tight time schedule, but… **DO NOT JUMP OUT OF MY WINDOW! **Damnit. I hate when you guys do that." Lady Tsunade said as she held Kisshsu close to her chest while picking up his baby bag.

"_Just hold on Naruto."_

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura and Myou raced off to gather everyone; Hinata grabbed the baby and her baby bag, while Tsunade, Sasuke, and Shizune ran to Naruto's room. "Shizune, unplug Naruto. Sasuke, be ready to carry her." Tsunade barked as the two Shinobi worked together. Once Sasuke had Naruto in his arms, they ran full speed to the Uchiha compound. Everyone was there waiting on Sasuke and the girls.

Once they were inside, everyone filled into the living room. "Sasuke, what's going on here?" Ino asked while standing next to Sakura.

"We're going to save Naruto. Lady Tsunade, can you conjure up a glass container or capsule?" Sasuke said as he looked at Tsunade.

She nodded as she put her chakra to work. In the middle of the living room a giant glass capsule appeared. Sasuke put Naruto inside after stripping her and using her hair to cover her. "Now, Kyuubi said we need to fill the capsule with water and the medical girls' chakra." Sasuke said as he turned the falcate on.

"I can handle the water. Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Kakashi yelled as he used the water dragon to fill the capsule. After that was done, the girls poured some of their chakra into it and closed the lid. Finally, after that, Sasuke formed a barrier around the whole group.

"Now the rest is up to Kyuubi."

"Sasuke, what exactly is Kyuubi going to do?" Iruka asked.

"There is a spell that only demons can use… just in case their hostesses are on the break of death, or far from repair by their demons." Jiraiya answered with his arms folded on his chest.

"How did you know?" Gaara asked.

"Hey when I say that I was going to do 'research' I actually did some." The toad siege argued.

"Hey everyone look something is happening to Naruto." Temari added as she pointed towards the capsule. Everyone turned their heads to see Naruto's body curling into the same position, Sasuke had saw her in, but this time she was spinning a lot faster than before. The chakra changed colors from green to blue to red and finally to purple. Naruto's spinning had become rapid. She actually looked like Sonic the Hedgehog when he spun at high speed. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw that the glass was starting to break. More and more cracks started to form until it shattered. A couple of shards barely pieced Sasuke's barrier before Gaara used his sand to stop the rest. Everyone shut their eyes and cringed as they heard the pitter patter of glass against the sand shield. When it was over, they saw Naruto standing with her blond hair, now touching the floor, and tails covering her body. Her eyes were closed and she had a purple aura surrounding her. She just stood there, completely still. Seeing that she wasn't moving, Gaara and Sasuke dropped their shields.

"Naru~" Just before Sasuke could finish saying her name, Naruto let out a powerful roar, causing her aura to spread out and surround everyone, even the babies. Her aura seeped into their bodies and caused them much pain. Everyone screamed in pain as the aura disappeared. Tsunade and Hinata had to struggle to keep their hold on the kids. Once it did, everyone turned towards Naruto to see her still standing there. "Naruto…?" Sasuke called out again.

Naruto moved her right arm outward before she recited some type of incantation. _**"That, of which has been sealed within me, has bonded with me in every way. This being's power now and forever will belong to me, for my use in whatever I see fit. I am an unstoppable, immortal being. Everyone within my presence will also remain with me on this planet until they are taken down by me, but my mate has to bond with me in order to receive his and our pups' power and immortality. I am the Queen above all. Everyone has submitted to me…life shall continue on… forever and ever." **_With that, Naruto raised her other hand and allowed herself to be engulfed by a bright light.

Everyone had to shield their eyes, none know what to expect until the light disappeared. Everyone unshielded their eyes and gasped at the sight before them. Naruto's hair, which has red streaks now, was tied into one high ponytail, with two wrist lengthened bangs in the front. Her, orange, ears were a little bit bigger with white at the tips, much like her nine tails. Orange ribbons were wrapped around her arms. She wore a white tube top with a white mini skirt. Orange, open toed, four inch heeled sandals that wrapped up to her knees. Finally to top it all off were the set of wings on her back. One looked like an angel's wing while the other looked torn and demon-like, but strangely beautiful. Naruto's head slowly rose up to revile half lid eyes, that they were red. "Naruto…?" Sasuke called out to her.

Naruto slowly made her way over to Sasuke. A soft, small, smile graced her full glossed lips, showing of her extended fangs. She lowered her head as she whispered, "My king." Both her wings disappeared as she fell into Sasuke's arms. When everyone looked into her eyes, they saw them turn from red to a violet color. No one said a word as Sasuke carried Naruto, bridal-style, into their bedroom. When he got there, Sasuke laid Naruto down on the bed, but when he tried to remove her clothes, he got shocked. He figured it was just a side effect and just put the cover over her before giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving the room.

When he came back down, only Tsunade was able to overcome her stun and question Sasuke. "Sasuke, what did Kyuubi say to you?"

"He just said that she was going to be more emotional and that his chakra and lifespan has merged with hers now. To put it simple… everyone in this room has become immortal, but that's all I know." Sasuke sighed as he leaned back on the couch.

"Well this is very interesting. Here." Tsunade said as she handed Sasuke Kisshsu and started shooing everyone out of the house.

"Where are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Research. Myou, take their daughter. You have the rest of today and whenever Naruto wakes up off. I'll see you later." And with that Tsunade, and everyone else, left.

"I shall put the child to bed." Myou said as she walked upstairs.

"I wonder what else is in store? Oh, Naruto… will you ever cease to amaze or interest me?" Sasuke sighed with a small smile on his face.


	18. What The Fuck Sasuke!

**Chapter 18: WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE!**

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

**Time skip: Two Days**

It's been two days since the whole incident with Naruto, and she still hasn't woken up. I know that the whole thing must have taken a lot out of her. _"Why is it that she is the one causing me heartache?"_ But I wish that was all the problems…

Today, everyone came over to question me. For what I don't know… No, you know what, I do know why; I just don't know why they're questioning me. You see, for some odd reason everyone, except for our new daughter and I have grown some type of animal body part. Sakura turned into a white bunny. Sai is a black panther, Jūgo is a turtle, Suigetsu turned into a lizard, Ino is a pink pig, Choji is a brown bear, Shikamaru is a deer, Temari became a weasel, Shino turned into a black beetle, Kiba, of course is a dog, Hinata is a white mouse, Rock Lee and Gai-sensei are tigers, poor us, Neji is a hawk, Kakashi is now a gray wolf, Gaara is a Dog Raccoon, Kankuro is a black crow, Iruka is a dolphin, Konohamaru is a squirrel, Tsunade turned into a slug, Jiraiya into a toad, Shizune became a kangaroo, Kisshsu turned into a black cat, Myou turned into a panda bear, Aigyou turned into a St. Bernard, Yamamoto turned into a Koala Bear, and, finally, Dashihoudai and Muryou turned into meerkats.**(1)(2)(3). **

As of right now, we're all sitting in my living room. Kisshsu is crawling around to different people, the new baby is being held by Myou. _"So unfair." _All while I'm being yelled at by everyone else.

"**SASUKE! WHY THE HELL DO WE ALL HAVE ANIMAL BODY PARTS AND YOU OR THE NEW BABY DOESN'T?" **Sakura yelled.

"**YEAH SASUKE, AND WHY AM I A PIG?" **Ino yelled next.

"You've really have some explaining to do." Kakashi said calmly as he leaned against the wall. "All though I don't really care because my Iruka's adorable points just went through the roof." Kakashi mumble.

"**I HEARD THAT!" **Iruka yelled as he bopped Kakashi on the head, with his fists, and then turned away; too hide the light blush on his face.

All the screaming was giving me a headache. I put my hands over my ears to try and drown them out, but what I heard next… made me go hide behind Gai.

"**SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US… **_**OR ELSE YOU WON'T HAVE A TOUNGE OR TEETH TO TALK!" **_Tsunade screamed in my face. I immediately took refuse behind Might Gai before I answered.

"I don't know Lady Tsunade. Kyuubi never mentioned anything about people growing animal parts. But I wonder why me or the baby didn't get any?" I waited for a little bit before coming out of hiding.

"Lady Tsunade, do you think it could've been a side effect from being exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra?" Aigyou asked.

"I don't know. In all my years of studying the medical arts, not once have I ever seen anything like this." Tsunade sighed as she ran her hand through her hair and slumped on the couch. "Jiraiya do you~ **JIRAIYA! STOP SULKING! MAN UP! SO WHAT IF YOU'RE PART TOAD! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND ENLIGHTEN US ON WHAT YOU KNOW!" ** Tsunade yelled at the white haired Toad Sage.

"**FINE! BUT WHAT CAN BEING A TOAD HELP ME WITH? NOW NO GIRLS WILL TALK TO ME!" **Jiraiya whined as everyone groaned. "Ever since Naruto turned into a girl and merged with the Kyuubi, I've been doing some researching… Only to come up with nothing. I can't explain it. Why don't we wait until Naruto wakes up and then we'll ask them about this." Jiraiya sighed as he sat on the floor.

"I agree with Master Jiraiya. I wonder what else we'll be expecting. Life has really been fucked up since Naruto turned into a girl." Kiba said as he leaned on Hinata.

"Naruto… so full of surprises… Well, at least we can never say that it's boring around the village." TenTen said.

We all nodded in agreement. Silence swept over us. The only sounds in the room were Kisshsu as he played and laugh and the new baby's light snores. I laughed at my son as he tried to bit the fox plushy. I think, when I turned my head to the top of the stairs, my smile faded. _"What are you going through Naruto? Can you even dream?"_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I awoke to the sound of people talking. My head hurt, but not the rest of my body. I fact, it felt warm. I slowly sat up and looked around. _"I'm home?" _I noticed. It was weird. The last thing I remember was giving birth to our daughter and then… nothing. It was mindboggling. There were so many questions I wanted answered. _"I wonder if Kyuubi knows what happened?" _"Hey fuzz but…"

"…"

"Hey Kyuubi, are you ok?"

"…"

"_Huh, he's not answering me. Hump he still must be K.O. But first I need to get my head together." _

After my mind quit racing and allowed me to think, there was only one person I could think about… "Sasuke…"I pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed. My legs were a little wobbly but the longer I paced around the room, the better they felt. I didn't really pay attention as I walked to and down the stairs. I gripped the railing to make sure I didn't fall as I descended down the stairs. "Sasuke…" I called out.

"Naruto…?" I heard him call my name as everyone turned to look at me. I couldn't help but smile as I scanned the room to see everyone was alive and well… but I wasn't expecting them to almost all have animal parts growing out of their bodies. When my feet finally touched the floor, I pulled my hair behind my ear before putting my hands on my hips.

"Sasuke, everyone. I'm up and mobile, but I don't remember anything. Could someone please fill me in?" I looked at everyone as they as they stood up and looked at me with their jaws dropped and eyes popping out of their heads. I reached out towards them. "Sasu~"

**THUD**

Tsunade, Shizune, TenTen, Temari, Hinata, Iruka, Myou, and Aigyou were all snatched out of their thoughts by the sound of the guys falling on the floor. **"SASUKE?" **I yelled as I ran to his side. I smacked his face, softly, a few times before I turned to Grandma Tsunade with a worry face. "Why did they faint Grandma, why?"

"**OH COME ON YOU GUYS, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES! JUST BECAUSE NARUTO'S NAKED DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO FUCKIN FAINT!" **Temari yelled.

"**WHAT?" **I yelled as I looked down and saw that it was true. **"OH MY GOD… I AM NAKED! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME? ARG!" **I yelled as I slammed my hands against my head.

**GROAN**

"Oh Sasuke I'm so glad that you're awake and alright." I said as I smiled, straddled his hips, and put my hands on both sides of his body.

**THUD**

I looked down and saw that Sasuke had fainted again. **"SASUKE YOU TEME! STOP FAINTING! I JUST WOKE UP! YOU SHOULD BE UP TAKING CARE OF ME! SASUKE-TEME! BASTRAD! RETARD! ARE YOU GETTING HARD? ARG! I FUCKIN HATE YOU!" **I yelled as I shook him.

"Haha, Dadda Teme!" Kisshsu said.

**GASP**

"**NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO SASUKE!"**

"Like I said… Never boring." TenTen said as she shook her head.

…

…

…

After the yelling, shaking, threatening, and cold showers, with the hose, all the boys woke up and I was dressed in a short white robe.

"So… Granny… how did you guys get animal features?" I asked while holding my daughter.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Granny said as she leaned against the wall.

"Sorry, but I don't know anything. I barely remember giving birth to our baby." I answered while lowering my head to look at the baby I'm holding.

"Well to put it simple, after you gave birth you lost too much blood. It was actually touch and go for a while until Kyuubi and Sasuke saved and released you. Once you were released, you transformed into this immortal being and apparently we are your immortal servants; or something like that, because you merged with the Kyuubi and now everyone, except Sasuke and the baby, grew some type of animal feature. But what we can't figure out is why? The only clue we have came from the speech you gave us… _**"Everyone within my presence will also remain with me on this planet until they are taken down by me, but my mate has to bond with me in order to receive his and our pups' power and immortality…"**_ I wonder if it means that you and Sasuke have to mark each other before you and your daughter can get yours. If that's the case then it would explain why Kisshsu got his instead… I need to find some type of research for this situation. Jiraiya, are you sure that there is nothing mentioned in the texts about this?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry. I've read everything and nothing came up. I wonder if we could ask Kyuubi about the incantation." Jiraiya said as he sat on the floor, Indian-style and arms crossed.

"Sorry, but he won't answer even me. I think he's still unconscious or in a deep sleep. But what I want to know is two things… one, how are we merged and two, how are Sasuke and I supposed to mark each other. I mean when I would actually talk to him, he would tell me about all these different types of markings and ways of marking, but not once has he told me how his vessels have ever marked their mates. I think it has to do with my parents…" I said as I whipped the baby's mouth.

"Well, it looks like the first thing we need to find out is how to mark each other before we move on and figure out the rest of these effects from the Kyuubi's power. Naruto, what's the most common type of marking?" Sasuke asked as he looked at me.

"Well, if I can remember correctly, the most common is on the collarbone, by both mates. He said that it's supposed to symbolize trust between the two partners, but I don't think it'll work." I replied.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably has to do with the fact that he's 'technically' the king of all demons. Meaning that his vessels' markings are going to be, a little bit, more complicated than just biting someone's collarbone. With him, there is always a catch. But it shouldn't be that difficult to figure out." I answered.

"Well, it's worth a try." Sasuke said. I placed the baby, gently, on a set of my tails so I could use them to cradle her. When he used his fingers to move the part of my robe that expose my collarbone, we were both slightly shocked.

"**OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO?" **Sasuke yelled as he shook his hand.

"**IT WASN'T ME!" **I yelled at him.

**GIGGLE**

"Fuck" Kisshsu said as he clapped his hands.

"**SASUKE! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" **I yelled.

"**I DIDN'T DO THAT SHIT!" **He yelled back.

"Haha, shit." Kisshsu giggled.

"**SASUKE!" **I yelled.

"**DAMNIT!" **He yelled.

"Damn." Kisshsu giggled again.

"**STOP IT SASUKE!" **I yelled as I covered his mouth.

"**I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" **He yelled back.

Myou had to take the baby before Sasuke and I wrestle on the floor.

…

…

…

After a while I had to use my tails to restrain him so he wouldn't say anymore bad words. As I sat on the couch, we agreed to put the marking ritual on hold until we at least named our daughter.

"Ok Sasuke, what do you think we should name her?" I asked while holding her and looking at Sasuke, who was still bound by my tails.

"Oh now I'm allowed to talk?" Sasuke sarcastically asked.

"Well of course. I mean it's unfair if I name our daughter what I want without the consent or opinion of my fiancé. So what do you think?" I smirked at him.

"Well what about Kiseki, for miracle?" Sasuke suggested.

"I like it. You know, now that I look at her, it's surprising to see just how much she looks like me. Blond hair and blue eyes, but she has your attitude." I laughed.

"Well she outta. After all, it's not fair if both our children take after you… personally it wise. I mean where would we be if~"

"Daddy has to shut up now." I laughed as I covered Sasuke's mouth with one of my tails again. I stopped laughing when I felt someone touching my legs. "Kisshsu?"

"Mama." Kisshsu said as he pointed to his mouth.

"You hungry?" He nodded. "Ok, let's get you some food. Sasuke hold Kiseki while I feed Kisshsu." I said as I unwrapped him and handed him our daughter.

"I don't know she~ Hey Naruto, look. She's actually letting me hold her." Sasuke practically jumped for joy.

"That's great Sasuke. Maybe she doesn't see you as a B-A-S-T-A-R-D like I do." I smirked as I entered the kitchen with Kisshsu in my arms.

"Oh haha. Don't I feel loved~ Uh Naruto… is this normal?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" When I can back into living room, my eyes widen in shock as I looked at Kiseki. We all crowded around her so we could see that her human ears merged with her skin. _"What the hell?" _In our confusion, we barely noticed as two, black chakra swirls, moved around the sides of her head and formed two black fox ears. "Well then, that just raised a whole bunch of new questions." I said as I gently touched her newly formed ears.

"Boy I can't wait until the Council hears about this." Granny Tsunade as she got up and started walking to the front door.

"You're going to tell them Lady Tsunade?" Iruka asked.

"Of course not… but they're going to find out eventually. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if they were in my office right now, ready to chew me out." Tsunade sighed. "Damn Council. Always sticking their noses in places where they don't belong and of course they're thinking of new ways to enjoy their favorite past time, annoying the hell out of me. Come on you guys. For now on we're going to be working together to hopefully make sense of this whole mess. Naruto, how do you feel?" Tsunade as she turned to me with a serious look in her eyes.

"Uh, fine. Why?"

"Can you train? How are you're motor skills? Your mental capacity?" She asked me.

"What's with all these sudden questions Granny?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to come by so I can do a complete evaluation on you."

"But why?" I asked.

"To see if you're as capable as you say you are… to become my next successor… to become the next Hokage, you brat." She smirked. "Everyone let's move out. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." And just like that, everyone was gone. Neither I nor Sasuke made a sound. I don't know about him but I was almost too stunned move. _"I've always dreamed of being the next Hokage, but when Tsunade said those words… I thought my heart would stop."_

"Naruto…" I turned my head to look at Sasuke, who was smiling. "Tomorrow marks the beginning of something great. Make sure to do your best. The kids and I will be watching…" He walked up to me and stuck a fist out in front of my face with an even wider grin on his face. "Believe it."

I used my other fist to pound his. _"Just like the old days." _I couldn't help smiling as we stood there. If I didn't know any better, I'd thought I seen a vision of when we were twelve years old. "Hump, I'd never thought I would live long enough to hear those words leave your mouth." I saw as I stepped aside so he could walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah well… there are a lot of things, both of us, never thought we'd live long enough to see."

"You got that right." I agreed. "Now all we have to figure out is how to mark each other so you and Kiseki can live as long as the rest of us." I said as I grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and sat down, so I could feed Kisshsu.

"Hump. Maybe we don't want to live as long as you guys." Sasuke smirked as he did the same with Kiseki.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then… please enlighten me as to why… _**Sasuke Uchiha**_." I growled in a sexy tone.

The only thing he could do was give me a sexy smirk, as a response.

…

…

…

**Time Skip: A Month**

It's been about a month since I woke up from the deep slumber I was in, and a lot has happened. Kisshsu started walking on his first birthday, but a week before that he cried non-stop. Neither Sasuke nor I knew what to do until the seventh day came.

It was around noon. Both Sasuke and I were dead tired. Kisshsu's cries turned into screams, day in and day out. And if that wasn't bad enough, Kiseki would also cry non-stop until I held her. Sure every now and again she would go to Sasuke, but the majority of the time, I had to hold her so she could calm down. And then, by some sort of bad luck, Kisshsu's screams became too powerful. I thought he was going to lose his voice, but after about a minute or so, he stopped and started laughing. Both Sasuke and I were confused. When he started smiling, we saw the cause of his blood freezing screams. In his mouth were a set of sharp, but short fangs. When we went to Granny Tsunade, she told us it was another side effect of the Kyuubi.

"_Because Kisshsu didn't have any teeth yet, the process for his teeth's growth was a lot more painful than normal kid's. But don't worry… since Kiseki was meant to be a demon, her fangs won't come in as hard or as fast, but she will need more things to chew on… and a lot more meat."_

We were so happy, we could finally get some sleep, but it wasn't easy because he decided to chew on everything in sight. When I took him for his first bowl of ramen, he finished it, but then tried to eat the bowl.

My training with Grandma Tsunade has been going good. She was concluded that the only thing that merged between me and Kyuubi was our chakra, powers, eye color, and brain cells. She says that my IQ quadrupled and I even learned a few new abilities and techniques I never thought possible, although I feel as though I'm back in the Academy because of all the homework she loves to give me. Sasuke likes to bring the kids to watch me train with Tsunade and occasionally someone else comes around and watches too or helps with the torture~ I meant training. The other day I finally got to actually sit down and have a meeting with the Council, and Granny was right… they are a bunch of assholes, but my favorite part, and Granny's favorite, was when I not only out smarted them and got them to shut up for once in their lives. Because of this, they said I could become Hokage within the next five months, if I can pass the test. So I've been studying really hard. Everyone has been helping me study, when they get the chance.

It's too bad Gaara has to constantly travel back and forth between our two villages. When I talked to him about it, he just smiled and said for me not to worry. Right now he's on a little vacation, so I kind of conned Temari out of spending the day with me instead of Shikamaru, which would've been good for her anyway since she was almost about to kill him.

I was dusting off my clothes; we had just got done training with Grandma Tsunade, before we set out towards my house.

"Hey Naruto, why don't we go to the spa?" She asked me while holding Kisshsu.

"What for?"

"Because both you and I need to relax, and what better way than at a spa?"

"I don't know Temari."

"Oh come on Naruto, don't be such a spoil sport. You're too stressed as it is. You deserve this. Come on… my treat." She pleaded.

"I guess you're right." I replied.

"I know I am."

"Alright let's do it. Let's go find Sasuke and~"

"You know what? Forget the spa… let's just go to your house and I'll call the girls and we could just have a nice, non-violent girls day at your house." Temari stuttered as she jumped in front of me.

"_She's acting nervous… I wonder why?"_

"Oh no Temari. You've finally convinced me to go and that's what we're going to do. Now move out of the way so we could find… Sasu-ke…" When I pushed Temari aside, my eyes widen and I went speechless as I looked at the scene before me. "Sasuke… how could you…?" I whispered as I lowered my head.

If I wasn't here, right now, I wouldn't have believed it. Before my eyes… Sasuke was kissing another girl. Her eyes were closed and her body was pressed against his. I don't really know if I saw shock in his eyes, but I didn't care… All I saw was his body not pushing her off of him. And then, as if by magic, all these emotions started feeling my heart. I felt myself going insane. I heard a menacing laugh as the surge of emotions started powering me up.

"Naru~"

I practically shoved Kiseki in Temari's face before she could finish saying my name. _**"Here. Take the kids and go hide somewhere safe."**_

"What are you going to do?"

I didn't answer her as I let all those emotions just take over my body and mind. I felt so powerful, nothing like all those other times. Everything went black as I heard myself finally answer… _**"I'm going to solve the problem."**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Temari held both kids in her arms as she ran to the Hokage tower so she could warn Tsunade about Naruto. Naruto's old battle outfit** (4)** started transforming into her ultimate outfit, with two wings growing out of her back. She started walking towards the pair, who was against the wall. Neither one saw her coming until Naruto wrapped one of her tails around the girl's body. "Naru~"

"_**SHUT UP UCHIHA! YOU GIRL…" **_Naruto said as she smirked and leaned in closer to the girl's ear. _**"What is your name…?" **_Naruto smirk as her violet eyes were glued to Sasuke's.

"K-Keikoku. W-who are you?" She asked turning towards me.

"_**Your murder." **_Naruto growled as she squeezed the girl, making sure to put an extra tail over the girl's mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream.

"Naruto stop it." Sasuke yelled.

"_**Why… don't wanna see your precious lover die by the hands of your soon to be ex fiancé?"**_

"Naruto she's not my lover. You're the only one I love and will forever love, and you know this… so just put her down. She isn't worth you ruining your chance at becoming Hokage."

"_**You're right. She isn't worth it."**_ Naruto said as she dropped the unconscious girl and grinned menacingly. _**"But you are…"**_

"Naruto… you really wouldn't kill me… would you?" Sasuke asked nervously.

Two swords appeared out nowhere at Naruto's sides. She took both of them, in each hand, and pointed at Sasuke's heart and throat. _**"Run…"**_

"No…"

"_**Then you will die by my hands."**_

Sasuke tired to dodge Naruto's attacks, but the more he moved the more he got cut… and each cut burned more than the last. When Naruto tried thrusting her swords into him, Sasuke moved out of the way and into the open, empty, street. Naruto's swords got stuck for a few seconds before she started pulled them out and started walking after a fleeing Sasuke. Everyone was moved in front of Sasuke so they could try and stop Naruto. Myou and Aigyou held the babies as they, Dashihoudai, and Muryou took cover in the Hokage Tower. As Naruto strolled in front of the giant group of Shinobi, she came to a stop and tightened her grip on her two swords.

"Naruto… you need to calm down. You're already stressed enough… you don't need to do this. Please… step down." Sakura pleaded to her other best friend.

"_**Move out of my way… I have nothing against the rest of you, but Uchiha's head will be mine. If you so happen to get in my way… THEN ALL OF YOU WILL DIE AS WELL."**_

"**SASUKE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO PISS NARUTO OFF SO BADLY?" **Ino yelled as she shook Sasuke.

"**I DIDN'T DO IT! THIS RANDOM GIRL JUST~"**

"_**SHUT UP SASUKE! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR EXPLANATION! IT'LL DO YOU NO GOOD IN THE AFTERLIFE! NOW EVERYONE PLEASE STEP ASIDE!" **_Naruto growled.

No one moved.

"_**Fine then… let your ignorance be your downfall." **_Naruto growled as she slammed her swords against the ground, causing a Keikan Kaze Tokkan to form. Everyone jumped out of the way after Gaara put up a sand shield.

"**EVERYONE! TELEPORT TO THE FIELDS, THAT WAY SHE WON'T CAUSE TOO MUCH DAMAGE!" **Tsunade commanded.

Within a minute of seconds, they were on the fields and left a chuckling Naruto inside the village. _**"Fools. Do you really think you can get away that easily?" **_Naruto laughed as she flapped her wings and flew off into the distance. Everyone was shocked, to see Naruto was hot on their trail. People who were under her got blown away while she speed to catch up with Sasuke. _**"Sasuke… stop running. You're only prolonging your death." **_When Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke, she made a long slice on his back before she landed before him. She couldn't help, but laugh as Sasuke dropped to his knees. _**"This is the end for you… SASUKE UCHIHA! REST FOR ALL ETERNITY IN HELL!" **_Just as Naruto raised her swords, Suigetsu and Jūgo removed them, leaving her wide open for Neji to use his Gentle Fist attack. Naruto stumbled, just enough to give Shikamaru room to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu to hold her in place, so Yamamoto could bind Naruto with his wood attack. When Naruto was about to break out, Jiraiya used a sealing jutsu. Naruto screamed as she tried to resist, but in the end she fell unconscious in Jiraiya's arms. Her outfit and wings reverted back to her original outfit as he carried her back to the village **(5)**. Tsunade and Sakura went straight to healing Sasuke's injuries as Ino tried her best to keep him awake. Right before Sasuke fainted; he heard Tsunade's temporary solution. "We're going to have to lock you two away for a while."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

No one actually turned into these. They just grew some of that animal's features.

The extra characters, like Shizune and Konohamaru didn't appear for special reasons. While Tsunade was handling and performing with Naruto and the girls, Shizune had to do handle everything, she's used to it. Konohamaru was running errands for his sensei, but he still hung around Naruto… I just didn't put it in here. But don't worry; they will reappear in this ff again… later.

Even though Kisshsu takes after Naruto more, his original birth parents would've been cats if they ever turned into animals. But the reason I made him into a cat, like his Father, was because while Naruto was gone, Kisshsu and Sasuke became more attached to each other, so it only made sense to give him the appearance of his Father. Unfair I know, but later on you'll see why I did that.

Naruto's battle outfit from Double Trouble

Naruto's ultimate outfit and wings only appears when her emotions become too hard for her to handle, but disappears when the conflict has been resolved or if she is knocked unconscious.


	19. Misunderstandings, Die Council, Die!

**Chapter 19: Misunderstandings, Die Council, Die!**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Today marks the fourth week since I was imprisoned inside this place. For the first week I was here, I had to be chained and sealed away. I still remember when I woke up in the old cell. Granny Tsunade, Aigyou, Myou, Dashihoudai, and Muryou walked into my cell, with Kisshsu and Kiseki, and told me what happened, but what I hated the most was what was going to happen…

"_I hate to do this, but you will have to be sealed away in this prison cell_ _for a little over a month or so. Your powers are too powerful to leave un-checked and because of the incident between you and Sasuke, it is too dangerous. What if you were too become enraged again? As the Hokage of this village, it is my duty to save everyone… even if it means saving it from you. I don't want to have to be the one to sentence you to death. Now the good news is that the Council hasn't caught onto it yet, so maybe we're in the clear, but the minute they say anything I'll notify you immediately. The other good news is that you will be allowed visitors… only people, who know you, are carrying your children, or anyone of high ranking is allowed to enter this cell. You'll get to see your kids for at least an hour every day… that is the only time when your cuffs and chains will be released… This will also start taking effect after the first week…do you understand Naruto?"_

I cried every day after that. It hurt so much when I kissed my kids goodbye, while trying to burn their faces into my brain. _"Their faces will be my sanity." _I didn't really care that I was being chained to the wall, or that I will practically spend a whole alone in this cold, stone cell. I remembered the cold tears that fell from my eyes. _"They're the same cold tears I shed every night." _For that whole first week, I cried for my kids… for my future… for Sasuke… for my friends… for myself… and because I blamed Sasuke for everything that happenedthat day.

The day before I was released, they removed me from my cell so Granny Tsunade could transform my cell into Pillow Princess Palace. Pillows, of various size and colors littered the room, even my bed was practically made up of pillows. Inside the cell there is a closet, filled with, what looks like, expensive kimonos from different villages, a nice sized full bathroom, and a vanity with a comfortable chair, in front of the mirror.

Every day, someone brings me my food first, and then I brush my teeth, shower, and get dressed in one of the Kimonos. Most of the day, I sit around the room and just try to calm down or I would just study. _"What else can I do?" _But my favorite part is when my friends, whoever is watching my kids, bring the kids to visit me for at least an hour, depending on my mood. I miss putting to them to bed, waking up with them, feeding them, tickling them with my tails all day, I miss playing with them whenever I want, but what I think I miss the most… is being a true family with Sasuke and our kids.

Today, when the guard brought me my food, he also brought me a brand new kimono. I don't really like wearing a new kimono every day, I'd rather keep the ones I already have and just wash them… you know to save money, but because Granny and everyone else chipped in to buy them, so kind of I feel like I have to wear them out of respect.

When he brought my food and wardrobe, like normal, but when he left I felt as if something was different. I uncovered the tray cover, to discover my breakfast… the exact same way Sasuke used to make it. I almost wanted to cry… _"Sasuke… I miss you so much… but I wouldn't know what to do if you showed up." _After breakfast, I did my regular routine of showering and brushing my teeth. When I picked up the kimono, I thought I lost most of my breath. It was so beautiful. It was red all over with orange trim and a white fox design on the back and it draped on the floor. After I slipped into the kimono, I fixed my hair, so two bangs were hanging on each side of my head and on my shoulders while the rest off it was let lose to touch the floor. I sighed as I looked in the mirror, looking back at me were two violet colored eyes. I touched my face, unable to get over what I've become. I turned around and strolled over to the bed so I could lay on it. I moved my hair so it could drape over the bed and onto the floor. My hands were laced together and rested on my stomach, just under my slightly exposed breast. I let my right leg bend upwards, out of the slit of the kimono, while my left one was covered by the long flap of the kimono and stretched to almost the edge of the bed. I just stared at the ceiling of my newly painted cell. I sighed as I closed my eyes and just waited for the day to be over. _"I wonder when I'll ever get out of here?"_

I was on my way to a peaceful slumber until I heard the invisible seal being broken off of my cell's door. I heard the clicking of four people's shoes against the stone floor. I heard their voices echo through my cell and the hallways, as they called my name, repeatedly. I heard their shoes clicking as three people exited my cell. I heard the seal being put back on the doors. The last thing that I can hear is the breathing of two people. My eyes were still closed… I don't need them to identify who entered, left, and remained in my sanctuary. One person was Kakashi-sensei, another was Grandma Tsunade, another was Shizune, and finally was the one and only person who could leave my mind and heart in disarray… _"Sasuke…"_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning, things weren't the same. I got my food and paced around my room, like normally. Usually someone would bring the kids around so I could see them, but not this time. This time, I paced because I wanted to, not because I was anxious. I felt so weird to because of want. I mean, I've been locked in here for about a month now. I have nothing to do. All I want to do is see my family and go home, but I have to wait for Naruto to calm down first.

After I woke up from my nap, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and my former sensei, Kakashi Hatake walked into my cell and unlocked my door. "Well Sasuke… looks like you can finally see your fiancé… but there is a catch. She isn't as pissed, but she's still is. We're going to leave you two alone. We just want to see what will happen, but is she tries to kill you… then we may have to put her down… I just pray that she won't… I also pray that it's you that can calm her." Lady Tsunade said as she hung her head low.

"Let's go." I said. We walked through secret passageways that lead from my cell to hers. It took us about ten minutes before we finally got to Naruto's cell. I almost collapsed at how much power was emitting off of that specific area. _"That's Naruto's cell alright." _Kakashi released the seal off of her cell so we could walk in. When I saw Naruto laying there… my heart stopped. She looked like a princess out of a fairytale. Her long golden hair and soft skin glowed, beautifully, in the lighting of the cell. _"Naruto…"_ Her ears twitched in response… I guess that means she heard me, but the rest of her body remains still as a statue. All three of them called to her repeatedly, but she still refused to answer. _"I wonder if she'll answer to me?" _Just as I was about to speak, I heard the clicking of their shoes as they walked out of the cell, sealed us inside, and walked away. My eyes never left her perfect body. Even though I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to smile. I took a step closer to her as I called to her. "Naru~"

"Why?" Was the only thing she said, when she cut me off. She allowed her violet eyes slowly open, only to look at the ceiling.

"What?"

"Why did you do it Sasuke? Is there something wrong with me? Did I do something wrong? Did I not pay you enough attention? Am I too much for you to handle? Are you not satisfied because we don't have sex? Do the kids make you unhappy? Is there something wrong with my physical appearance? Do you find me that disgusting Sasuke?" Naruto asked me. Her eyes still glued to the ceiling.

"Naruto… you could never have been more wrong." I looked at her with worried eyes.

"**THEN WHY? WHAY DID YOU BREAK MY HEART? I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! I GAVE YOU A BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER TOGETHER! WE LOVE OUR SON! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME MULTIPUL TIMES, AND I STILL FORGAVE YOU! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WAS AFARID OF GETTING HURT BY YOU AGAIN, I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU… AND YOU SAID IT BACK… WHY WOULD YOU** **LEAD ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE THIS PERFECT PERSON? WHY?" **Naruto yelled as she stood up. I searched her eyes… I could see the sadness in them.

"Naruto I~" I started, but stopped when I saw that she was jumping toward me. I didn't move. When she was close enough, I pulled her into my chest and held her there. She struggled, but I refused to let her go. Her chakra started to burn me, but still refused to let her go. Moments later, she finally stopped struggling and started to cry into my chest. We slumped to the floor, both on our knees, as I held her and tried to sooth her away her tears. I rubbed circles into her back as I spoke to her. "Naruto… you and our children are my everything. I would never throw away what we made, by choosing another female over you. In my eyes you are every bit of perfect as the meaning of the word. I love you too much to hurt you anymore than I already had. The day I came back was the day I devoted myself entirely to you. Naruto… you are the one I want to become immortal with… if you'll let me." She shot her head up, the moment I finished the sentence. Her hands, which were clinging to my shirt, were now holding my face as tears spilled out of both our eyes.

"Sasuke…" She whispered before kissing my lips. I smiled before deepening the kiss. She allowed my tongue, into her warm cavern. The kiss seemed to last forever… I didn't mind, but during the kiss I heard Kyuubi speak to me.

"_**You are allowed to now mate with Naruto, but if you hurt her… my chakra will burn you from the inside out, that is… if she doesn't kill you first." **_He laughed. Bu just as his laugh died out, all the mating ritual information I needed was transferred into my brain. I pulled back from her. She looked at me, with a confused look, as I used one of my hands to remove the left side of her kimono, exposing her collarbone to me. I removed the bang, pulled her closer to me; I leaned in closer, inhaled her scent, and used my teeth to bite down. She moaned as she felt me sucking out some of her blood. The copper taste was delicious. I felt her hands fist my hair before I pulled away. She was slightly panting. I smirked as I thought of how adorable she looked.

"_**Shut up…" **_She smirked as she wrapped her slender fingers around the back and side of my neck. She moved my shirt's collar and copied the same technique I used on her, except she used her gentle touch to caress my skin and set my body ablaze. After she removed her fangs from my collarbone, I picked her up so we could sit on the bed, facing each other. Both of us had had wide grins on our faces. I put my hand out and so did she. I laced our fingers together as a transparent red scarf wrapped around our hands. Naruto leaned backwards and downward to the bed. I laid my head on her stomach. I kissed her hand, wrapped my other arm around her waist while she messaged my scalp with her claws.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke." She yawned.

We stayed silent as the atmosphere lulled us to sleep.

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and Ino walked down the hallway and into Naruto's cell. When they got there, everyone smirked at the sight before them.

"See Lady Tsunade, I told you that it would work out eventually." Iruka said as he took Kakashi's hand.

"Awe~ Sasuke and Naruto look so cute, but wait… Does Sasuke have black cat ears and tail?" Ino asked.

"Well that would semi-explain why Kiseki finally got her black cat's tale." Sakura said as shifted Kiseki in her arms.

"Someone should take a picture." Kakashi said as he pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the couple.

The flash caused Sasuke to jump up and clutch the ceiling, while shaking.

**Moan**

Naruto moaned as she opened her eyes, yawned and then smiled at the group.

"Ah, glad to see you two wide eye and bushy tailed."

"**What the hell is wrong with you people?" **Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, how did you get up there?" Naruto asked.

"I was frightened and jumped up."

"Well get down from there." Naruto commanded. Sasuke retracted his claws and fell into Naruto's arms.

**FLASH**

"**Kakashi! Stop taking pictures of us!" **Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"Here play with this." Kakashi said as he threw a ball of yarn at the new feline. Sasuke immediately jumped down and started playing with it. Kisshsu started to whine, so Ino put him down. Kisshsu crawled over to Sasuke and they started playing with the ball, while everyone 'awed'.

"_**Shut up." **_Sasuke growled.

Naruto took Kiseki from Sakura and started to play with her. "Sasuke look, Kiseki has a cat's tail, but fox ears…" Naruto said as she looked at her two boys playing.

"What? Oh that's great, Kisshsu… give Daddy the ball of yarn."

"No!" Kisshsu yelled.

"Sasuke look…" Tsunade said as she threw another ball of yarn for the older cat.

"So Grandma, I know that you're not here just to let us out… so why?" Naruto asked giving her a serious look.

"The Council requested an audience with you, me, Sasuke and Gaara when you were stable enough." Tsunade sighed.

"How much trouble do you think we're in…?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, but that's all they told me… Now let's go, they're waiting." Tsunade said as she started walking.

"Sasuke come on." Naruto said as she handed both the babies to their Godmothers.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke said as he held the ball of yarn in his hands.

"We~" Naruto took the ball from Sasuke and gave it to Kisshsu. "Have to settle some business with the Council." Naruto said as she started walking down the hallway.

**WHINE**

"If you're good you'll get your ball back later." Naruto called from down the hall.

"I better get the ball back." Sasuke grumbled.

"I don't know what's worst… an emo Sasuke or a feline Sasuke." Sakura sighed.

"I don't know about you, but feline Sasuke is definitely a lot cuter." Ino squealed.

…

…

…

**At The Meeting**

Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Gaara all stood in front of the Council.

"Naruto Uzumaki… you stand before us to take full responsibility for the crimes that are brought against you." Naruto nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha… you stand before us, also to take responsibility for the crimes against you and to stand by the side of your Mate… Is this correct?" Sasuke nodded. "Naruto… you do realize that your chances for Hokage have been shot down and that you may be executed for your inability to control the Nine Tailed Kyuubi, right?" Naruto nods again. "Sasuke… you do realize that you may also be executed for enraging the Kyuubi within Naruto and nearly bring, once again, the destruction of the village?" Sasuke nods again. "And are you two prepared for what is about to come next?" They both gulp before they nodded their heads. "Well then, we have no choice, but too… congratulate you two." One of the Council members said.

"**WHAT?" **Everyone yelled as they stared into the smiling faces before them.

"You two have proven that both of you are of great use too this village. Naruto you are, by far the boldest and greatest person worthy of becoming Hokage. You even surpassed your Father, the Fourth."

"Thank you." Naruto bowed.

"And you Sasuke have proven worthy enough to stand and protect your bride, family and this village. We are proud to have you two within this village."

"Thank you." Sasuke bowed too.

"Hold on a minute… How, exactly, did you test them?" Gaara asked with his arms over his chest. Right on cue that girl, Keikoku, came out from a door.

"Keikoku?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"Yes, I was hired by the Council to test Sasuke's faithfulness and Naruto's rage… I'm sorry you two." She said as she lowered her head.

"**HOLD THE FUCK UP!" **Sasuke yelled as he walked towards the Council members. **"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY… THAT BASICALLY YOU GUYS WANTED TO TEST OUR RELATIONSHIP?" **

"Yeah pretty much." Answered another member.

"Grandma… What's the penalty for murdering the Council?" Naruto asked as she shook her fist.

"Death…" Tsunade sighed.

"_I really hate them."_ All four Shinobi thought as they sighed and shook their heads.


	20. Not Again

**Chapter 20: Not Again **

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**Time Skip: A Month **

"I'm so excited." I said as I stared in the mirror. My blue eyes have finally returned, but that's not all that's changed. Kiseki loves Sasuke now; our house is full of yarn, Kisshsu burned Sasuke, the Council members said I can take up my duties as Hokage once I've wed, and Sasuke purrs. What can I say? Our lives are hectic, especially after Sasuke and I returned from the meeting with the Council members. The minute we stepped outside the Hokage Tower, we started planning for this huge wedding. All of our friends are in the wedding. Grandma Tsunade is the priestess, who's going to make our union official. Sakura and Ino are my Maids of Honor, Temari, Hinata, TenTen, Myou, and Aigyou are my Bridesmaids, Suigetsu is Sasuke's Best man, Konohamaru and Udon are the Ring Bear, Jūgo, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Muryou, and Dashihoudai are Sasuke's Groomsman, Moegi is the Flower Girl, and Iruka-sensei is giving me away. Despite having all of my friends with me, I'm still~

"Naruto are you ready?" Myou asked as she popped in. She wore a white kimono and heels with a black obi.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." I sighed as I stood up.

"Naruto come here so I can fix your hair." She said as she pushed me back into the chair.

"But the wedding~"

"Oh they can wait a little bit longer, besides… how many times are you going to marry someone? After all, we're all going to be here for a _**very, very **_long time." I looked up to see the smile she had on her face.

"Thank you, for everything, Myou." I whispered.

"No problem." She replied. It took about five minutes for her to finish my hair. She left two long, curly, bangs to hang down while she put the rest into a high, curly, ponytail, letting it drape over my kimono and body. My kimono and heeled shoes are completely white with a dragon design on the back; there is a slit on the left side of my kimono that stopped just an inch under my obi. It watched as it drags across the floor as I stood up to put my four inch, open toed, heels on. I wore a shining diamond tiara with the veil out of my face and reaching the floor as well. Myou handed me my bouquet of roses and stood back to admire me. "There… perfect."

"You really think so?" I asked her.

"Yes, now come on… Iruka is waiting for you." She grabbed my hand and we strolled to the door. Iruka took my arm from Myou's before she walked with Dashihoudai, down the aisle.

"You look nervous." Iruka joked to me.

"You can tell." I sarcastically added with a smirk. "Thanks for giving me away.

"It's always been a dream of mine, but I never thought it would be you… then again I never thought you would turn into a fox-girl with tails and~"

"Shove it Iruka-sensei." I cut him off. My head shot up when I heard _**'Truly, Madly, Deeply' **_playing. _"That's my cue."_

"Ready?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath before nodding. The doors opened, everyone stood, my bones were shaking, I took another deep breath before I began my journey down the aisle.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto smiled as looked around the room and at her handsome husband. But little did she know that everyone had different thoughts on the ceremony.

**Naruto: **_"Look at Sasuke. He's so handsome and proud looking in his tux. Oh, and the decorations… they're beautiful… It makes me wonder… __**OH DO I SMELL RAMEN?"**_

**Sasuke: **_I can't believe I'm about to be wed to Naruto. Look at all the sad and sour expressions of the men, and __**women**__… __**HAHA, I KNOW WHY YOU MAD!**__"_

**Ino: **_"Naruto is so pretty. That kimono really complements her curvy body. She's practically dripping in lusciousness. No, I should feel guilty. I'm in love and happy with Sakura. I bet she's thinking about me right now."_

**Sakura: **_**"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Must… Not… Think… Jump… Naruto… Must Pretend Ino Is Naruto While We Have Sex Tonight… Gee… I Hope I Don't Call Out Her Name."**_

**Neji: **_"Kill Uchiha. Take Naruto and kids. Become family. Leave village… Yeah that works."_

**Shikamaru: **_"Man what a drag. I mean it's a beautiful wedding and all, but I'm still tired and I want to go home, but if I want to get some from Temari then I have to stay… I wanna go home."_

**Tsunade: **_"If he hurts Naruto again… __**I'LL CASTRATE HIM!**__"_

**Shino: **_"… … … I need to get laid… …"_

**Jiraiya: **_**"WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE BEEN BORN A GIRL?"**_

**Iruka: **_"I can't wait to watch my, technical, grandkids tonight. Just look at Kakashi. He's jumping for joy over the kids."_

**Kakashi: **_"I can't wait until we put those little monsters to bed so I can take Iruka. Oh the ways I will make him scream my name in ecstasy… Damn kids, holding me back."_

**Gai and Lee: **_"Youth is so full of love! Yay Youth powered by love!"_

**Everyone Else: **_"Oh brother…"_

**The Reception**

After the wedding, the party was moved into a giant sized room with orange and blue decorations everywhere. Naruto and Sasuke cut the cake fed their quests; Sasuke tossed Naruto's garters, caught by Neji and Sakura, causing a fight, and Naruto threw her bouquet, which also caused fights. But the girls thought it would be fun to start the dances off with a little performance.

Naruto removed her veil before she stepped on stage. "Thank you all for coming to the Uchiha-Uzumaki wedding. I'm glad was able to share this moment with my friends, family, and love, but now we can finally move onto to the fun part… Ladies…" Naruto removed the mic and its stand before all the girls, from the previous performance, hopped on stage.

"**COSTUME TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" **They yelled as a curtain came down and covered the stage as the smoke leaked to the floor. All was quiet as the curtain pulled back and a random spotlight appeared as Sakura started to turn around and sing…

**SEXY, NAUGHTY, BITCHY ME**

**BY: TATU YOUNG**

**Sakura (wearing a red tank top over a white one, pink, pleaded, mini skirt, and red converse boots with white laces as her long pink hair traveled down her back.) (Walks to Ino's sitting spot): **I pick, all my skirts to be a little too, _**sexy**_.

**Ino (wearing a white halter top, purple booty shorts, white six inch heels, purple open jacket, slightly sliding off her shoulders, while her hair was in two ponytails) (Struts over to TenTen): **Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty.

**TenTen (wearing navy blue booty shorts, pink, zip up, shirt and four inch heels while her hair is in a downward fashion, framing her face nicely) (Strolls over to Hinata): **When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy.

**Hinata (wearing low rider jeans, showing v line and thong, pale purple tank top, that stops under her breasts, four inch heels, and a paper boy's hat, tipped to the left side, exposing her ears, while her hair is in one high ponytail) (Points to each girl as they stand by her side, ending with pointing at self): **Can't change the way I am, _**Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy, Me**_."

**Sakura (folds arms over chest): **I'm the kind of girl, the girls don't like.

**Ino (fans self with fingers): **I'm the kind boys fantasize.

**TenTen (folds arms over chest): **I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like.

**Hinata (puts finger to lips in an adorable fashion): **I may seem unapproachable, but that's only to the boys who don't have the right a approach or ride that makes a girl, like me, wanna hop in and roll

**Sakura (looks at Ino): **People think it's intimidating…

**Ino (wraps hands on body): **When a girl is cool with her sexuality…

**TenTen (twirls finger): **I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls…

**Hinata (flicks hand to crowd): **Girls like staying home and being innocent…

Tsunade, who's perched on the edge of the stage, wearing a black mini skirt, pale green kimono, long-sleeved, blouse, and black four inch heeled, open toed, sandals while her hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders and body, snapped her fingers, to make the girls disappear.

**Tsunade (crossing her right leg over her left as her fingers trailed her legs): **I pick all my skirts to be a little too _**sexy**_."

**Naruto (wears her old, orange and black, jacket, only zipped to her belly button, black bikini top and girl boxer shorts with four inch, open toed, black sandals) (comes down, sliding, on a pole, in a blond, red, and orange blur, and landing in a crossed crouching position): **Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty.

**Temari (wears a black, wrist length, cocktail dress, with a slit on both sides and the straps hanging off, red obi around waist, black, open toed, four inch, heeled sandals that wrapped around her leg and to her knees white her hair in the same style. Hands on hip.) (struts to the middle of stage.): **When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy.

**Ino (Jumps off of Temari's back and does a split, but on the last part she flips back into a standing position.): **Can't change the way I am… _**Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy, Me…**_"

**Naruto (smiling while lightly covering mouth with spread fingers): **My mouth never takes a holiday

**Ino (pretending to hold shopping bags): **I always shop with the things I say

**Temari (sitting on the stage, in front of Naruto with her legs crossed): **I was always the kid in school to turn up to each class about an hour late

**Tsunade (slowly, and teasing laid down on the stage while she kicked her right leg out):** And when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy. People think it's intimidating…

**Naruto (leans on Temari, while running her hands down her breast and crossed them over Temari's shoulders, before she slowly lied down on the stage's floor): **_**When a girl is cool with her sexuality.**_

**Temari (twirls finger while running her left hand, slowly, down Naruto's neck): **I'm a 180 to the stereotype…

**Ino (shows the crowd her hand with her hand on her hip, lip pouting, and eyes closed): **Girls like staying home and being innocent.

**TenTen (crawls on floor, like the snow leopard she is): **I pick all my skirts too be a little too _**sexy**_

**Hinata (grabs top part of jeans, pulls them down slightly, runs fingers along her hair's tip, and licking her lips): **Just like all my thoughts they always get a little bit naughty

**Tsunade (rolls on to her back while bending her legs upward and moving her hands and arms above her head): **When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

**Naruto (sitting and rocking on her hands and knees until she slowly stands up, flips her hair with her back to the crowd, while looking over her shoulder): **Can't change the way I am… _**sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

**TenTen, Sakura, and Temari (sings together while walking together with their hands on their hips): **_**Sexy… Sexy… Sexy… Naughty… Naughty… Naughty… Bitchy… Bitchy… Bitchy… Me…**_

**Naruto, Hinata, Ino (sings together while sitting on the stage's edge, crossing their legs and letting more skin show): **_**Sexy… Sexy… Sexy… Naughty… Naughty… Naughty… Bitchy… Bitchy… Bitchy… Me…**_

**All the girls started singing the next part while standing or sitting in their same positions and letting their fingers roam their exposed flesh.**

**Temari: **People think it's intimidating

**Naruto and TenTen: **When a girl is cool with her _**sexuality**_

**Ino and Sakura: **We're a 180 to those stereotypes

**Hinata and Tsunade: **Girls like staying home and being innocent

**Sakura: **I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

**TenTen: **Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

**Hinata: **When I'm out with my with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

**Tsunade: **Can't change the way I am… _**sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

**Naruto: **I like all my shorts to be a little too shortly

**Temari: **I like all my guys; I like them tall with money

**Ino: **I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty

**ALL: **Can't change the way we are… _**sexy, naughty, bitchy, me**_

_**We pick our skirts to be… sexy  
Just like our thoughts… a bit naughty  
When we're out with our girls ...bitchy  
Can't change we are…**__**  
**__**Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Us**_

**Cricket Chirps**

All the guys', except Iruka, had their mouths open, eyes as wide as they could get, tongues hanging out, trails of drool and blood, and giant bulges in their pants. The only sound heard throughout the whole room was the sound of Kisshsu clapping and giggling. "Mommy, Aunties, Granny sexy…"

…

…

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**Their Wedding Night**

After our little 'performance' none of the guys could move for a while… it was so funny. After the wedding, Sasuke and I kissed our kids goodnight before we walked home. I had to carry the back of my dress as we walked down the dirt road that led to our house. Sasuke unlocked the door; we kicked off our shoes, everything seemed normal until we got to the bedroom. Once inside, Sasuke swept me off my feet, held me against the door, and kissed me with so much passion, I thought I would explode. I warped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck while his arms held my waist in place. His tongue slithered into my mouth as his hands started trailing upward to my obi and released it, leaving my front exposed to him. _"No that's unfair." _I used my claws to tear off his little bow and shirt. When we pulled apart, both of us had wide grins on our faces.

"_**You know that was rude." **_He huskily whispered as he nibbled on my ear, causing me to gasp.

"_**Whatever do you mean Sasuke?" **_I replied removing his jacket, with his help of course.

"_**How would you like it if I ripped a part of your expensive dress?" **_He said as he removed my kimono and let it drop to the floor.

"_**I would hurt you because I'm thinking about giving it to our daughter when she gets older." **_I said as I nibbled on his neck.

"_**I don't think you should our daughter this dress… not after night." **_He said as he walked over to the bed and laid me down before kissing me again. This time the kiss was longer and needier. I could feel how anxious Sasuke is, but what confuses me is why he's holding back. When we pulled apart, I held his face in my hands and looked into his eyes, with a confused look on my face. _**"What's wrong?"**_ He whispered/panted as his hands roamed my soft flesh.

"_**Why are you holding back?" **_I also whispered/panted. My eyes still locked on his.

He gently kissed my lips for a few second before he fully climbed on top of me, with his knee in between my legs and a small smile on my face. _**"It's because I want to make love to you. I want our first time to be special… don't worry, I can wait a little bit longer."**_

"_**Sasuke…" **_I whispered as I brought him closer for another kiss. My mind turned to mush as his touches and kisses set my body a blaze with passion. I felt as his fingers unhooked my bra, so I arched my back so he could get it off. After he tossed it onto the floor, he littered my neck with hickeys as he made his way down to suck and nip at my nipples. _**"Sasuke…" **_I moaned his name, to let him know I was enjoying every moment. He moved lower and lower until he was right above my panties. Using his teeth, Sasuke removed them and tossed them aside. I shuddered when a sudden chill ran from my clit and through my body. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I felt Sasuke give my vagina one long lick. _**"Sasuke…" **_I opened my legs wider, when I felt him insert his tongue. The closer and closer I got to my climax, the tighter I gripped his hair, and the louder my moans and pants grew. By time he was done, I hear him chuckling.

"_**You're just like running water." **_He whispered.

"_**Shut up…" **_I panted. I heard him unzip and remove his pants and boxers before leaning over me. I could taste a little bit of my juices, but it was mostly masked by his sweet taste. I almost screamed when I felt one of his fingers press in and out of my entrance. I squirmed, but after while it felt good… then he added another, and then another until three of his fingers were stretching me. I whimpered as he removed them to lean down and kiss me.

"_**Now this part is going to hurt a little bite, but just like the fingers you have to relax… are you ready?" **_He asked me. I squirmed when I felt his length enter me. Warm tears were being lapped up by him. His actions and words were soothing to me as he waited, fully shielded within me, to move. I nodded slowly, kind of wishing I hadn't because I cried out in too much pleasure as he thrusted back into me. Over and over again I cried in pleasure as he slammed into me, each time a lot better than the last. My claws raked down his back, arms, and sides, his teeth dug into my body. Blood littered our bodies and the sheets, but we didn't care. After, what seemed like forever, both of us cried out in pleasure as we came together. I was so spent. I didn't even have energy to climb on top of Sasuke and sleep on his chest. The covers were in disarray and my hair covered both our sweaty bodies and the bed. Sasuke pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Sleep came too quickly, but I was too tired to fight.

…

…

…

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Four Months Later**

After that night, of love making with Naruto, I couldn't get enough of her… too bad the kids kept getting in the way. Kisshsu is a year and a half old now, and turning more and more into a mini Naruto as we speak. Kiseki is like a mini me; she has this picky personality... I'm just glad she'll finally let me hold and love her. Even though she's only six months old, we can tell that she's going to be a prodigy. But we have to have more chewable things around the house for them to chew on and watch our language. Wouldn't want another repeat of Kisshsu's accidents, especially since she can talk.

Naruto took up her Hokage duties the week after our honeymoon. But, lately she's been having these mood swings and down days, but I just chalked it up to her periods. Almost everyone has found their mates and are on their way to starting their new families. Tsunade and Jiraiya, Temari and Shikamaru, TenTen and Lee, Aigyou and Muryou, Myou and Dashihoudai, Hinata and Kiba, Sakura and Ino, and Neji and Gaara. Lady Tsunade has retired and living next door to us… we need to move. Myou is still Naruto's maid, but she and Dashihoudai have moved close to us, but not with us. Aigyou is still a doctor and has also moved with Muryou.

"**SASUKE! KISEKI! KISSHSU! MOMMY'S HOME!" **Naruto yelled as she walked through the door. Kisshsu ran and hugged Naruto's leg while I brought Kiseki in to see her mother. "Hey buddy. Hey pretty girl. Hey baby." Naruto said as she kissed Kisshsu's forehead, took and kissed Kiseki's forehead, and kissed my lips.

"Hey Naruto. What did Lady Tsunade say?" He asked me.

"Well I have good news and bad news… The bad news is that she hates you again…"

"Why? What did I do?" He asked me.

"Well that's the good news… I'm pregnant again."

"That's great Naruto. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes. We're having a girl~"

"That's also great~"

"And a boy…" I nervously said.

"Two?"

"Yeah… we're having twins~"

**FAINTS**

"Sasuke?" I asked, poking his body with my foot.

"Mommy, Daddy always fall down and go boom! He so funny!" Kisshsu clapped.

"Not again…" I whined/ sighed.

**THE END**


	21. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
